The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version
by penguin adventures
Summary: All you favorite specials from Dr. Blowhole's Revenge to The Penguin Who Loved me are all collected here as you never seen them before. Plus The Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper and the two normal length bonus episodes. Guest starring everyone from Dr. Blowhole to Kuchikukan DESTROYER OF WORLDS! Series AU!
1. guide to the specials(contents)

Penguins of Madagascar The Specials: Alternate Version collection

 **Operation: Antarctica**

 **Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse**

 **The Hoboken Surprise**

 **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge**

 **Blowhole Strikes Back (AKA Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole)**

 **The Penguin Who Loved me**

 **The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel**

 **Operation: Big Blue Marble**

 **The All Nighter Before Christmas**

 **The Madagascar Penguin A Christmas Caper**

 **Bonus episode one: Truth ache**

 **Bonus episode two: command crisis**


	2. Operation: Antartica Part One

[crate appears with the words "Operation:Antartica]

New York Docks

(Skipper's POV)

The Five of us watched from our hiding place as those twobit thieves were up to something. One of the two criminals brick I believe was operating the crane stupidly I might add. Cecil was giving brick direction when a police car drove up and put's it's spotlight now. Cecil noticing the police officer then started to pretend to do calisthenics. The police officer turn off his spotlight and drove off glaring at cecil the entire time.

Brick the slammed a crate full of fish into the pile of crates next to cecil. Cecil glared in brick's direction as he picked up a fish, "OH, brick?" "Yeah, cecil?" brick said as cecil threw a fish in his face knocking him out of the crane. They may not be watched by the police but they can't escape my gaze. "Well, well, looks like our old two-bit thieves have hit the hight seas," I said. "Thank you captain obvious," Elsa replied. "Did I ask for your comments?" I said.

Elsa rolled her eyes (I might have to court mashall her for excessive moxie!), "Kowalski," she said totally stealing my line, "what's the catch of the day?" "let's see," Kowalski said, "looks like 12 tons of…gasp! Patagonian toothfish?!" "Patablahoian tooblah?" Rico said. "I don't understand either one of those words," Private said. "Argentina and some type of fish," elsa said. "That doesn't clear things up," Private said. "These felonious chumps have been pirate fishing in Antarctic waters," Kowalski said. "What!" Elsa said. "those fiends," I replied.

"also over my head," Private said. "that's the penguin's mother land," I said, "boys, those deep water deadbeast just stol from our mama!" "no way!" Private said. "Mama?!" Rico shouted. "Their not actually stealing from our mama," Elsa muttered. "All right you shanty, singin' salt dogs," I said, "You wanna play pirate? Who am I to arrgghh-ue?" elsa faceplamed, "I thought you hate puns." "I hate Dave's puns," I replied, "I mean Nicolas, cage them? come on!" "Oh, that I got!" Private said. "of course you did!" Elsa replied. "argh!" Cecil was operating a forklift and thought he could get away as he drove to warehouse 25A. He look around suspiously but then shock his head contiuned driving.

He then looked to his side and saw the five of us wearing pirate hats and driving in the car next to him. Rico put up a pirate flag as he said, "argh!" as we contined to drive next to him. Using the ramp we built earlier and launch the car towards his forklift. "Wait…" Cecil said, "Isn't that the…?" Our car smashed into him and bounced away before landing. The forklift crashed dropping it's fishing cargo and exploded. Brick was holding a cardboard box, "Cecil?" Private, Elsa, Kowalski, and Rico attacked. "bah!" "ahoy!" "shiver my timbers!" "I'm going to kick you in the face now!" cecil climbed out of the wreakage of his forklift. He saw rico and shouted, "You!" as he jumped out from behind the wreakage. "en garde!" rico shouted pointing a wrench like it was a sword.

Cecil grabbed his crowbar but then made the tactical mistake of showing off, "That's a bad move, bird. I was captain of the fencing team…" Rico hit cecil in the foot with his wrench. "ow!" Obviously he got rusty with his fencing skills. Brick meanwhile was chasing me to exactly to where I wanted him to be. Brick stopped and was out of breath. A stage light came on, "Huh?" brick said as private appeared on the stack of boxes next to him. "Oh, I am the pirate king!" Private said, "and it 'tis, it 'tis a glorious thing to be a pirate king!" "really?" elsa muttered. "woo-hoo-hoo!" "ha,ha, ha," brick said, "bird." A wreaking ball came out of nowhere and took brick with it (no not like that one song). Rico and cecil contiuned their "sword" fight (good thing their weren't fighting with fish because that is totally a Me and Hans the puffin thing) until Cecil got hit by brick and the wreaking ball.

Kowalski brought the crane arm back in front of the crane cabin and said, "argh." Af few mintues later we had the two thiefs tied up. "Thank you, loading area. Good night!" "what do you mean loading area? it's only the five of us and these two," elsa said. "Hey!" a voice shouted, "is somebody out there?!" Private was the only one who heard her and being the big-hearted penguin he was rushed over to the source of the voice. "Hello?" Private said. "Please! I'm about to get fish sticked!" Private took…you know what how about we let private tell this part! (Kowalski's POV) Why? (Skipper's POV) just because…

(Private's POV)

I slide thru a vaguely familiar factory. "where are you?" I said. "Up here! Inside the tank!" I slid to a stop and found a fishhopper that was over metal jaws of death. The fish was groundup and packed as fishsticks. I jumped to the top of the tank and looked inside. "What happened?" I said. "Some jerk snagged me in one of their stupid fishing nets!" "You're all the way from Antarctica then?" I said. "Are we really having a conversation right now?" "sorry, hang on!" "hang on to what? Everything's either slicey or smashy or fish!" Blowhole…if you are spying on this right now with you advanged looking at you technology…I swear I'm going to… "Just…just give me your hand," I said, "trust me." And then to my horror a…LEAPORD SEAL jumped out of the fish at me.

I tried to run away but ended up trapped in the tank with the seal. "Why didn't you tell me there was a leopard seal in here with you?!" I shouted throwing fish at the seal in an attempt to escape. "ow! I am the leopard Seal, dummy!" That even worst…helping a leapord seal…nature's snake…Skipper going to demote me for sure! "Predator! Deceiver! Nature's snake! Carnivorous Charlatan! Wha!" The leapord seal jumped at me shook me around a bit and…wait…saved me? "You… You saved me," I said completely confused. (Skipper's POV) Don't trust her private! Remember leapord Seals are Nature's snakes! (Kowalski's POV) aren't snakes nature's snakes? (Skipper's POV) Quiet! (Elsa's POV) ladies your both pretty…NOW STOP INTERRUPTING THE STORY! (Private's POV) anyway…where was I?

"You…you saved me?" I said completely confused. "Yeah, and I kind of expected some rescue payback," the leapord seal said. "there you are. Come on! Johnny Law just spotted our pirate roundup," Skipper shouted. "Go on, I'll catch up!" "Nippin' the old processed fish sticks?" Skipper said, "all right, just don't ruin your supper." Skipper went to leave but stopped long enough to say, "we're having fish." "Why, yes, of course," I said. I looked around frantically until I found the factory control panel. "Hey!" the leapord Seal shouted before losing her grip. But luckly I lowered the factory crane hook just in time and pulled her out of the tank.

She fill to the ground in front of me I flinched fearing her next move. I approached her but before I could ask "Is she dead?" She suddenly put her flippers up and said, "Yes! You rock, little penguin!" "Please don't eat me," I replied. "Are you kidding me?" the seal said, "I don't even like penguin. It smells like orca poop." Oh good…wait…ORCA POOP! "hello?" she said. "Ok," I said from a safe distance above, "so I believe you. I'm just gonna keep believing you from up here!" "You know what? Believe what you want. I'm going home. Now, which way would that be?"

(Skipper's POV)

later that night…

Penguin HQ

"Curiously, officer found the duo tied up and ready for arrest. And in an even curiouser twist…One of the men had a live fish shoved down the back of his slacks." Kowalski, Elsa, and I glared at Rico. "eh…what are you gonna do?" rico said. "Ok, so…Who likes surprises?" Private said. "oh no…not that question…" Elsa said. "Shh…we're watching our press," I said. "Along with depleting endanger fishing stocks, pirate boats often snare other helpless wildlife in their nets, like albatrosses and leopard seals." "Oh they just had to bring them up," elsa said. "What it his hippie media spin?" I said, "since when is removing leopard seal from the predator chain a crime?" "Leopard seals," Kowalski said, "Nature's whiskeriest killing machine!"

"Right, so… if hypothetically one of us resced a whiskery killing machine…" RESCUE? WHAT PENGUIN IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS RESCUES A LEOPARD SEAL? A dead one maybe…must definitely not a penguin who's alive. "Mind you, a very pleasant one…" "Hypothetical denied, Private," I said, "There's no such thing as a pleasant killing machine." Just then a whiskery killer machine dropped thru our hatch. "Hi. I'm…" "Killer machine!" "Leopard seal hit the deck!" Elsa said. "No not when it's in here!" Kowalski shouted. Kowalski, Rico, Elsa and I then went into full scale panic mode. "Wait! Stop, everyone!" Private shouted, "It's OK. I brought her here."

We all stopped and looked at Private in shock. "What?" Elsa said. "say what?" Rico said. "It was Bricks and Cecil's fault," Private said, "They accidentally caught…actually, I didn't catch your name." "Hunter…" Upon hearing the word hunter we went back into panic mode. We managed to knock each other out except elsa. "Honestly, how is that helpful?" Private said. Hunter then did the seal version of a sholder shrug. "Please, all she wants to is go home to Antarctica," Private said, "she's not gonna eat any of us." "Are you that blind?" elsa said.

"Don't fall for her blubbery lies, private," I said as we set up our protective fort, "Leopard seals eat penguins." "Not me. I am a strict fishetarian," hunter said as Private feed her a fish., "see? Bird meat is gross. Has anybody here actually tasted penguin?" Rico raised his flipper causing us to look at him in shock. "Great, right? I mean, how lucky was I, running across the one leopard seal who doesn't eat penguins?" Elsa faced palmed and Kowalski said exactly what was on everybody's mind, "Oh, your poor, naïve half-wit," Kowalski said, "All leopard seals start out with a non-penguin diet…fish, krill, your basic smaller squids." "I love squid. It's like gummy seafood." "but once they grow out of the pup years, even the most strict "fishetarian" seal turns into a…well I'll just let eh hand puppet illustrate this one."

"Oh," Kowalski in a highpitched voice, "Hello, ms. Leopard seal…I hear you only eat fish." And then in a deep voice, "No more, sucker!" Kowalski then made eating sounding effects as he smashed the seal and penguin puppet together. "What? That's just silly talk!" "Hey! Don't know me, can't judge me. "Oom, nom, nom." "ummm, lean." "I don't even sound like that," hunter said. "Oh! Please, don't!" "Would you get that puppet out of my face?!" Hunter the bite the head off of the penguin puppet. "Wah!" Kowalski shouted. "yikes," Hunter said, "so…that was weird…right?" "Well, we'll just have to get her home while she's still young." YOU want to go to the leopard seal colony? "What?" Rico said. "Have you gone completely mad?" I asked holding up the puppet head.

"She's in trouble, Skipper," Private said, "And as penguins of honor, it's our duty to help." "He got you there Skipper," Elsa said. "Fine…" I said. SHORTY… WE straped her into the emergency evacuation launcher, "You should splash down somewhere in the East River," Kowalski said, "then…go south." "Hunter's only a pup. She'll never make it to Antarctica on her own." "Sure she will. Leopard Seals are a crafty breed," I said, "Rico, count us down!" "three…two…one!" But then at the exact moment Kowalski pushed the button he jumped on top of the leopard seal and was launched into the air with her. "Private!" I shouted. "bring him back!" elsa shouted. "Gah! Why didn't I install an undo button?!" "Boys…" "Not all of us are boys," elsa replied. I waved elsa off, "Private just hitched a ride on the pit-a-pet- express to New Deadburg!"

"Making up Town names…that never goes well for us," Elsa muttered. "We don't let a man swim into seal-infested waters alone. Even our most naively stupid man." "orders, Skipper?" Kowalski said. "Fire up the submarine, Mr. Kowalski. We're going to… dramatic pause…" "Oh get on with it," Elsa said, "we're going to Antatrtica!" The sub was loaded and was speeding towards the southern ocean. "Rico, weapons check. Test fire the torpedo tubes," I said.

Rico nodded and started pushing the buttons to activate the torpedo tubes only to get lemur sounds. I opened one of the torpedo tubes and to my horror found julian sleeping in it. "What in the name of Aaron Burr's slapping glove?" "Bah!" Julian said, "Hello. Do you like my secret royal nappity tube?" Elsa faced palmed, "Julian…" "It's dark, It's quiet, and it makes me fell like a handsome vampire. Bah." vampires probably don't say bah…they probably say Blah-de-blah or something." (DRAC's POV) I DO NOT SAY BLAH-DE-BLAH! (Skipper's POV) well nobody asked you…and don't you have a hotel to run or something? (Drac's POV) I should probably get back to that.

(Skipper's POV) "shall we reverse course to dump our unwanted cargo, Skipper?" "Oh please…yes," Elsa said. "Negative," I said as I pulled ringtail out of the tube, "Private needs us ASAP." "Hey, a little respect for the undead," Julian said. Your not a vampire julian.

"Ringtail, Prepare yourself for an epic journey of Carnivorous peril, from which we may not return!" "Oh," Julian said, "Will there be the possibility of forbidden love with a beguiling lady werewolf?" "You read too many teenage vampire romances," Elsa said. "I do not," Julian said. Elsa picked up the Twillight book that was in Julian "royal nappity tube" Oh I hate that series, "Nope," I said. "Man," Julian said, "OK. But, I'm gonna do my handsome vampire mopey face." Julian then his handsome vampire mopey face, "Bah…" "This is going to be a long trip," Elsa muttered. "Skipper do you really want to be stuck with him for…" Kowalski pulled out his calculator, "Eight thousand five hundred twenty-three miles?" "IF that's what it takes to rescue private," I said, "if that what it takes." "Now that dedication," Julian said, "I'll try not to be too annoying…" "Well that's a first," Elsa said clearly not believing him.

(Private's POV)

Lower New York Bay

Hunter and I landed in the water near the statue of liberty. "Are you sure about this?" Hunter said. "Let's get you home," I said taking the rope off of her. She picked me up in her mouth and shook me around, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She noticed that I looked quesy and dropped me back down into the water, "oh, sorry," she said. "That's all right," I said, "we're all friends here." "So we're friends now?" "well, maybe not quite yet," I added, "but you know just the thing for that?" "ROADTRIP!" we both shouted at the same time.

(Skipper's POV)

One Long and unnessary Song sequence later

Penguin Submarine

We were all on course when suddenly julian grabbed the wheel. "Do a barrel roll!" "No!" Elsa shouted knocking him off the wheel. "Oh the penguin woman is no fun," Julian said.

(Private's POV)

We finally arrived in Antartica. We exited the water and landed on a small iceflow. "Oh, my gosh! We're totally close!" "Great!" I said, "you recognize this place then?" "No," she replied, "I can just tell because of all the leopard seals." You mean all the leopard seal who don't share your fishetarian ways? "ahhh!" I shouted as I noticed that we were surrounded by leopard seals. After a few seconds of screaming I fainted. "Hey!" hunter said. "Seals," I said, "so many. So mouthy." "Would you cut it…" she said, "You're Ok, private. They haven't caught your scent yet." "How can you be sure?" I said.

"Because, all of your tasty part are still attached to your other parts." Afraid a few minutes of silence, "I do know this place! There's a tunnel down there that leads to my village!" "what, down there with the seals?" "Uh...kind of." I took a deep breath calmed my nerves (and my instincts) and said, "right…stay calm and carry on." We dived into the water with me on hunters back. Hunter swam towards her fellow seals and making sure that I was facing away from the others. "food?" Oh great there downing the one word thing (at least food is better then…Fossa Hungry Fossa eat) We pasted several more seals who all said, "food?" One seal just floated their and sniffed getting real close to finding me. Luckly hunter pushed him away just in time.

A lone seal moved up who shouldn't be a probably given what Kowalski said about pups'diets. "food," the lone seal pup said. "FOOD!" the rest of the leopard seals said. "Ahh!" we shouted as me made a break for the tunnel. Two seals followed us into the tunnel while the rest got held up by…Skipper? And the others.

(Skipper's POV)  
The Submarine

"Custom horn," Julian said, "this is so boss." Elsa and I facepalmed at the same time. "yes," Kowalski said, "it's the little details that make a war machine." "private… in extreme peril," I said. "right," I said. A gang of leopard seals started to swim our way and Rico instantly alerted us. "Fire all Torpedoes!" I shouted not noticing julian's guilty expression. Rico started to push the buttons to fire off the torpedoes but all the shot out was fruit. "What!" Elsa shouted. The seal just watched in confusion as the fruit floated to the surface. We all glared at Julian, "hee hee, "he said, "No, It's Ok, because I also put the torpedoes in the fruit place." "WITH MORT!" we all shouted. "Oh…now I feel the stupidness…"

meanwhile back at the lemur habitat…

Mort had stupidly put a torpedo in the blender. "Hello, Banana. Would you like to be a smoothie now?" "uh…mort," Maurice said, "that's not a banana." "Yes it is I found in the fruit place," Mort said as he turned on the blender. As soon as the blender started spinning the torpedo exploded sending mort flying into the air, "Why, Banana?!" "why do I even bother," Maurice muttered.

The Penguin Sub

The leopard seal started to bang into the sides of the sub. "Nice try, Psycho killers," I said complete unaware of my comrades getting thrown around, "No tiny-brained seal skull can pound throught six inches of steel." "Tell me, where did you find the invisible see-throught steel?" Julian said. "I told you we should have built an all metal sub!" elsa shouted. I facepalmed as a seal smashed into the glass. "oh, shiitaki mushrooms," I said. A barrage of water slammed into us and the sub went spirling to the bottom.

(end of part One)


	3. Operation: Antartica Part Two

(Private's POV)

Antartica

Hunter and I were behind pursued thru the tunnel by two hungry seals. I swim in front of hunter and sign to her to use me to knock a block of ice into the seals. She nodded and then grabbed me in her mouth. She shook me around for a bit and threw me to a piece of loose ice on the ceiling. The ice block knocked one of the seal out but the other seal contiuned to pursue. The seal charged at us causing us to retreat. The seal caught up with me and started to snap at me.

In a bid to escape I grabbed onto hunters tail. Hunter face lit up as she got an idea and she surged ahead. We rocketed out of the tunnel and made it to dry land. The seal followed us only to get stuck in the hole. "Now I just feel fat," the seal said. we landed and slid to a stop. "Did you see how brilliant we were down there? With that flashy throwing maneuver?" "I know! That's like our thing now," hunter replied, "we totally have a thing." She gasped and we both turned to see her village. "We're here! Private, you did it! You got me home!" "No, you did it," I said.

"You proved you wouldn't eat me!" I said. "I know! Yay me!" Hunter hugged me, "all right, off you go then, you savage penguin devourer!" "right," she said, "grrr…" "Grrr…" I replied. "rawr!" "rawr!" "roaaaar!" a yellow liquid spilled on the ground. "You made me spill my lemonade." "sorry. Anyway, thanks. Bye," she said as she slid into the water, "I'll always remember you." "You too," I said, "You take care. Don't eat anyone I wouldn't eat." "she's a good kid," I said as I bumped into an leopard seal. "food," he said.

(Skipper's POV)

The Submarine

"Well," Kowalski said, "the good news is the seals have left us for dead. I should mention this is also the bad news." "great," Elsa said. "Options," I said. "With our streamline penguin bodies," Kowalski said as the water level contiuned to rise, "and outstanding lung capacity, we should be able to swim to the surface…But how long can julien hold his breath?" "Hold It in what?" Julian asked.

Kowalski quickly did some caculations, "I see. Carry the…Ah! It's impossible! He'd have to be albe to swim at 45 knots, roughly speed of a fired torpedo." "really?" I said. "Your not thinking what I think you thinking," elsa said. "Unfortantly yes," I said, "Deploy handsome vampire!" julian was fired out of the sub and flew at 45 knots to the surface. We opened the bottom hatch and swam up after him.

(Private's POV)

seal village

The seal carried me in it's mouth to the village, "Let me go, you big bully!" I was dropped in front of the leader who quickly sniffed me. "One. We go one penguin," he said, "What was everybody else doing with the afternoon?" "I was watching cable," one of the seal said lookingdown at a cable, "I love cable!" "you," he said, "do the math…What's one penguin work out to on a per-seal basis?" "uh…food?" so the leader is smarter then the rest of them apparently. "Good work," he replied literally rolling his eyes. "Ok, food," He said. "Me?" "Hop in the jaws. I gotta divvy up the goods with my teeth." He then lefted his flippers, "These things are uselss wih a knife and fork." "Look at 'em," he said as he waved his armed around.

"Hey, move it!" Hunter said, "Daddy!" "that's your father?" I said. "Fuzzy face," her dad said, "Where have you been hiding?" You mean YOU didn't notice? "I was captured by pirates and dragged to New York City!" "Wow. I am looking like a very mediocre parent right now." "And this penguin is the one who rescued me." "Really?" he said, "food save my kid?" He picked me up and said, "Prepare the celebratory feast. Let's hear it for food!" "FOOD!" everyone shouted. "Ahhh!" I shouted.

Instead of eating me they gave me a seat at the feast. "what? Well this was unexpected," I said. "Oh, yeah," Hunter said, "I totally thought they were gonna eat you." "what?" her father said, "after Food rescured my little girl? What am I, a monster?" I don't know…are you? "Proclamation: Food here is off-limits, and I mean to everybody!" he looked over at the other seal pup, "Looking at you right now, Reginald!" The seal made a sad disappointed face. "I can't believe how well this turned out," I said, "I got a new friend. We took a fantastic trip. And nobody's going to eat me!"

The "chef" seal dropped down a plate with a dome on it. He lefted the dome revealing Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, And Elsa hanging upside down. "I blame you," Skipper said. "Gah!" "dad! These are Private's friends!" "they rescued you too?" He said. Elsa faceplamed. "Technically, they were against it," Hunter said. Skipper glared at her. "Soup's on!" her father said. "food!" "Wait!" I shouted. "No!" I said. "What is this, a joke?" hunter's dad said, "Because if it's the one about making penguin intestine balloon animals, I've heard it and it's hilarious."

Julian stupidly started laughing, "Balloon animals, you say? So… is this a potluck? 'Cause I brought some ice." You do know we're surrounded by ice. "Why are we eating any of these penguins!" "Cookie-burger, we're leopard seals," he said, "Fish gotta swim, penguins gotta be eaten. It is what it is." "That's what I've been saying," Skipper said until he realized what that meant, "Yes, I understand the implications. I just like to be right." "But you not right Skipper!"

Elsa, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper give me their "are you nuts" look. "You all thought hunter would eat me, but look," I said. "still in one piece." "We're living proof," I said, "that seals and penguins don't have to be predator and prey. We can even be friends." "Check it out," Hunter said, "we even have our own thing!" She opened her mouth, "hop in friend." I hopped into her mouth and see shock me around. She then threw me in the air. I landed in front of her and we said, "ta-dah!"

Everyone just stared at us. "What?" Hunter said."Good technique, honey bear," hunter's dad said. "Uh…What?" Hunter said. "Your 'friend thing" is decidedly unfriendly," Kowalski said, "Thrashing a penguin from side to side is how leopard seals tenderize the meat before, well…you remember the hand puppet." Rico shuddered. "What?! No, I wasn't…!" "I'm afraid all you've proven is that you are a born carnivore!" "You make that sound like a bad thing," he said, "come on, smart guy, admit you're delicious." "I don't know…are you about to get eaten?" Elsa said. "Oh…good point," he said.

"I…" hunter said, "I'm sorry, private." Hunter then left the feast in shame. "we'll save you a wing, pumpkin!" "Did you want any, or would that just be weird?" he said. "Wait… May I ask you what sort of penguin recipe you're using?" "eat," the chef said. "All right, yes," I said, "That one's a classic. But, you know what's even more yummy? The taste of penguin meat after a good long marinating."

Meanwhile

(Hunter's POV)

I guess that one penguin is right…I guess all the other penguins are right…I am destined to become a penguin devourering predator like the rest of my speices. Their's nothing I can do it's genetics. My self-doubt was interrupted when I came across that lemur from earlier. He had carved another lemur, "There' no touching the feet!" he then kicked the other lemer. He then laughed, "but seriously, I miss him." "Oh," I said, "I thought everybody was at the feast." "yeah, the penguins sounded tasty, but the side dishes were just…Meh!"

"Maybe I'll just go somewhere else," I said…before I eat you…WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM? "Uh?" Julian I think it was said, "You are confused and upset. You should talk to me. I am excellent at telling people what to do." "I don't want to be a penguin-eating preadator," I said. "So don't be. There. Fixed." "right. I wish it was that easy," I said. "OF course it is," He said, "You ridiculously sausage-shaped animal, you know what did today." "I nailed the play-acting of a handsome vampire…Bah! Did a crazy-awesome barrel roll! And I totally kicked a snow-mort halfway to Anti-Antarcica!" "what does that have to do with anything?" I said.

"You think anybody else wanted me to do those things?" he said. because the penguins think your annoying? "go ahead, answer," he said. "No," I said. "who cares," he said, "Who else can be telling you what you have to do. Or to be or to nod do or be? Nobody." "So you're saying it doesn't matter what everybody thinks I'm supposed to be, I mean, who says I have to be like everyone else? Right?" "No," he replied as he finishes another lemur, "I am saying it's awesome to be king." With that he sat on his ice throne, "I don't know where you got the other stuff…but okay let's go with that!" That means I can still rescue Private and his friends without worry about eating them. "come on!" I said as I grabbed him.

(Skipper's POV)

"Marinating? You picked marinating?!" I said. Elsa, Rico, Kowalski, and I shivered in our iceblocks. "Well, I had to do something to buy time for a jailbreak." "Well, Mission half-accomplished." "so, what's the escape plan?" elsa asked since I was shaking to much to say anything else. Suddenly Julian and Hunter brust from the water, "Great Moment!" "ringtail?" I said, "wha…what are you doing here." "Hunter!" Private shouted. "Oh," Skipper said, "Out for blood, predator?" "Out to save my friend," Hunter said, "And you three, I guess. But only on principle." "So you would leave us to die otherwise," Elsa said.

Using her powerful tail she knocked the four of us out of the water. I took Skipper's iceblock and slid him away. Julian took Kowalski and slid after me. Hunter then pushed Rico and Elsa after us. I chef and several other leopard seals started sniffing the air. "food?" they said as they looked our way in time to see us leave.

"Food!" they shouted sliding after us. "they're coming!" I shouted. "Everyone surrender!" Julian shouted, "Edible ones first!" hunter pushed julian and Kowalski forward. "down the mountain, it's the quickest way to the ocean!" "yes," Kowalski said, "and technically, falling off a building…." "If I wasn't in an ice block I would hit you right now," elsa said cutting Kowalski off. "Ahh!" we shouted as we went down the mountain of ice and snow. The seals followed us down the mountain. "They're coming up too fast!" "Hang on! I'll run a diversion!" Private said. "Er…what!?" I said. of course that only succeed in drawing two seals to us.

The seals snapped at us and Private tried everything he could to avoid the jaws of death. Hunter slid in front of rico and using her tail knocked Kowalski into the approaching seals causing a pileup. "that's my girl! Go, hunter!" A leopard had caught up with Julian and Rico but was just barely unable to get them. "In your doody face!' julian said. Julian then laugh until he saw an ice ramp with a seal in front of it with his mouth open. "Ahh!" Rico hacked up a cider block knocking the seal out. Rico and Julian then went up the ramp into the air. "Up ahead!" hunter shouted, "aim for the ramp! You can launch to a safe distance!" hunter then knocked Julian, rico, and Kowalski towards the ramp…

"You're not coming?" I said. "I can't, "Hunter said, "I belong here with…" "GO, daddy!" I shouted. hunter's dad with his mouth opened slid towards us. Her dad collided with another seal and went tumbling towards his death. "dad!" Hunter shouted. I knew what private was thinking instantly, "Private, don't be a hero!" I said as Private jumped off. As I flew off the ramp I shouted, "Don't be a fool with your life!" Private slid in front of hunter's dad and using his feet tried to slow him down. He managed to slow hunter's father to a stop right at the edge of the ice cliff. As for the rest of us we landed on a iceflow…hard. We the got bounced off of the one flow and landed upright on another.

(Private's POV)

"Food, You saved me." Hunter's dad said. "Yes, well, my instincts said to run," I said, "but we can't always listen to those silly things, can we?" "Instincst. I get you." Hunter slid up, "Everybody ok?" the rest of the seal were sliding our way, "Food! Food!" Hunter and her daad looked at each other and then at me. "Go on, get him out of here!" "You trust me?" "I'll miss you," I said. "yeah," hunter said, "shut up and hop in." Hunter shook me around some and then tossed me in the direction of Skipper and the others. The other Seals finally caught up, "food!"

"dang. Slippery little tasty nuggets, aren't they?" "Love you, dad," Hunter said. "come on, I think I've got some squid in the freezer." With that the mob of seals dispersed, "And by The Freezer I mean our front porch. OH I hate Antarctica." The seal followed their leader back up the icy slope.

(Skipper's POV)

Private painfully knocked into every iceflow on the way to ours. Well it looked painful at least. "Don't just sit there," Elsa said, "do something!" Rico hacked up a pillow. Private hit the edge of the iceflow and missed the pillow landing with a painful thud. "Private, I may have misjudged that she-predator." "so have the rest of us," Elsa muttered glaring at Kowalski.  
"and you," I added, "IF a penguin and a leopard seal can learn to get along in this crazy, mixed-up world, then maybe there's hope for all of us."

I let out a scream of pain when Julian started to chew on my foot. With my flippers on my hips I glared at him. "have you lost you mind, Julian," Elsa said, "…wait don't answer that…he already lost his mind." "GAH!" I shouted as Julian moved his chops. "What? I was curious!" "All if us, minus one." "Um…how are we going to get home?" Private asked. "Kowalski what's our trajectory?" I said. "There is only one thing for it," Kowalski said. "ROADTRIP!" The Five of us Plus Julian shouted. One long and unnessary song sequence later…we returned to the east river."

[penguins of Madagascar theme song]

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/ chuck charles/ leopard seal #1

John Dimaggio: Rico/ Brick/ Tiny seal/ leopard Seal

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/ Leopard Seal #3

Danny Jacobs: King Julian/ Leopord Seal #4

Clare Bravo: Hunter

Ed o'neill: Hunter's dad

French Stewart: Cecil

Andy Richter: Mort

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice


	4. Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse part one

The museum of nature history

(Skipper's POV)

The Five of us were inside the museum. Too close to the hall of avian extinction for comfort but what are you going to do? Rico threw smokebombs in random directions. Blocking our entrance into the museum from the cameras. Kowalski and Private got past the security lasers. Kowalski then hacked into the security panel deactivating the lasers allowing the rest of us thru. "afterhours field trip engaged!" I said. "I call butterfly pavilion!" "Negatory private," I said, "we're here to see one item only…the katana of general shenjin! Ancient japens legendary snowmonkey warrior!"

"ha…ha," Private said, "monkey with a sword." "legendary warrior private," I corrected, "everything I know about combat comes from shenjin's theories. This sword is history. Forged in steel." "Ha!Ha!Ha" Rico said, "monkey sword." I slapped rico. "Ow!" "found it Skipper!" Kowalski announced, "OH and it's right over there in the hall of accursed artifacts!" "lucky I came prepared," Private said. "Oh did you know?" Elsa said. "Good work Private! what you got?" I said, "garlic, wolvesbane…I trust you brought enough to share." Private predictably pulled out a lunacorn. "lunacorns eat sparkles! And sleep on rainbows!"

"You asked for it Skipper," Elsa said. "I supposed I did," I said. I sighed, "Move in!" we moved thru the hall pasted several accursed artifacts. Which included the Key of the Golden Squirrel (which Private was supposed to lock up!), a spirit jar that looked like it came out of the jade palace in kung fu panda (you know the urn of whispering warriors), a poo dog, and some weird necklaces. "what sweatervested neckbeard left shinjins sword in this wing? Nothing but cursed relics and unholy prickprat." I was half expecting Graveyard Eight's license plate in this place.

A strange necklace then glows to life, "YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" a demonic voice said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private screamed but me and elsa knew better. "Nancy cats," Elsa said. I found a light switch and turned it on revealing Julian wearing the necklace, "BECAUSE WE TOTALLY FOUND ALL THESE FANCY FANCYS FIRST!" Julian took off the necklace and in his normal voice said, "check it out! Voice changing royal neckeration. "I WILL EAT YOU SOULS!" "My soul tastes like gummy worms!" I ripped the necklace out of Julian's hand, "Ringtail! explain this unsanction tagalong!" "King likes to keep up with the lastest royal assosories you know…orbs, spectors…" "did you know they put sparklies on the eggs!" Julian shouted, "it's like now I'm the king of breakfast too!"

Kowalski put a scanner on the "egg" (which look strangely like another invention of Kowalski's…which I can't remember the name of…well it's not my fault Kowalski have to overcomplicate the names of his inventions). "I advise a strict look but do not touch policy…this entire hall is crawling with foul spectal energy!" The "egg" started to make weird mumbley sounds. "sh…" Julian said, "be still lord sparklebrighes…" Private back up in fear and bumped into something we didn't notice at all. "Ha! Ha! Yeah!" a spirit voice said, "I know…spooooky!" "GAH!" private shouted, "please don't hurt me! Talking jar!" "ah…no hey, sorry not everybody gets my humor it more chuckle funny then Ha-ha funny!" "I see somebody has a lunacorn…I like…not let's commite to love…I love lunacorns!"

"She likes to have her tail brushed," Private said in fear. "Hey!" Rico said causing us to walk farther away from Private and the talking jar. "Now we're talking," Elsa said. "no!" I said, "the sword of general shinjin!" "Meh!" Julian said, "it's no magic egg!" "I don't know," Maurice said, "that is a nice sword!" The magic egg hit Maurice over the head, "oh ho ho," Julian said, "you are a naughty jealous egg!" "this is all illuminating history boys!" I said. "Not all of us…" "don't ruin this moment Elsa," I said, "uh…too late." "where's private?" I said, "he should be witnessing this!" "now some people thinks the softness comes from brushing but actually I handfluff each strand separately!" "Ha! Ha! Ha! That is so funny I would have said brushing! I really would have!"

"Private!" I shouted causing Private to tie the display over in his rush. "hey! Whoa!" "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" a cloud of red evil dust approached private, "Gullible iceduck you broke my ceramic prison of seven centries! You have Freed Kuchinkukan Destroyer of Worlds!" "nice going buddy," Julian said as his egg shock in fear. "You tricked me!" Private said, "you wanted that urn broken!" "And! I'm going to possess your body to destroy this planet! Turns out I'm kind of a jerk!" "what? Possess my body!" "whoever breaks the mystic prison hosts the spirit trapped inside, it's standard cursed artifact law I took an online course." "I thought you said and I quote their's no such thing a magic," Elsa said. "That thought I said case closed on magic!" I shouted. "Spirits are different!"

"He's right about that," kuchinkukan said, "Now please sit there while I possess your friend here!" The spirit made a weird sound and flew towards causing Julian and Private to run. Private tried to run away but tripped over his lunacorn…Which Kuchinkukan possess instead of private. The possessed toy stood up and it's head spun around 360 degrees. "huh!" "Oh, come on," Kuchinkukan said, "the lunacorn broke the urn?" The possessed lunacorn walked up to Private, "All right let's see what this body can do…KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" Kuchinkukan kicked private in the face knocking him into the rest of us.

"are we seriously getting beaten by a toy right now?" Elsa said. "Oh evil I missed you," he said before he galloped off. "Stop that pink play pony," I shouted, "there is no way to make that sound manly…" We slid after the galloping kuchinkukan. I body slamed into him knocking him to the ground. "you wanna dance prom queen?" he said, "yeah get some destroyer of worlds in you!" "I hate to burst your bubble… but you realize your stuck in a body of a preschool toy. Your not even a choking hazard!" "Ha!" he said, "matter of time chief…Once I possessed this loaf of smoked cheese 2 week later…BAM…six worlds destroyed. See you. Compared to that this body is…hugs are the best medicine…okay that was wasn't me."

The five of us jumped him only for him to jump off our back and onto the elephant. We follow him onto the stuffed elephant. Kuchinkukan stepped in front of private. "peekaboo," Kunchinkukan said, "to the face!" Private got kicked to the balcony at the other side of the room. "Private!" I shouted. "What is wrong with you!" Private shouted, "why are you doing this!" "Seriously, Kuchinkukan destroyer of worlds? It's right their in the name." Private walked off only to get trampled by kuchinkukan. The two of them quickly started to fight. "so lunacorn expert," he said, "chit-chat what does this toy do any special functions, secret abilites, optinal apocalyptic assesories?" "what?"

"E-gad he's a adaptive spirit but tell him nothing private! The more he learns about his host body the more he unlocks his world destroying powers!" I glared at Kowalski, "What…it was a very trough online course." "World Destroying Powers?" I said, "come on it's a lunacorn! What's he going to do comfort us to death with his nightlight! Ohhh!" "whoa timeout? I have a nightlight?" Kuchinkukan said, " yeah" He turned on the nightlight and blinded us with a massive flash of light! "Skipper there are some sentences you should avoid!" elsa shouted. "timein…TO THE FACE!"

Private got bounced off a wall and knocked back to the ground. "Rico get us airborn!" Rico hacked up the grapple gun and aimed it at the balcony. He fired it only for kuchinkukan sent the grapple hook falling towards the glass ceiling. Rico was sent flying towards the ceiling while kuchinkukan hitched a ride. "Thank you," he said as he took the hook off the roof sending rico flying back down to the ground. "Asta-la-Planet! Chumpanoors…Hmm these sparkles are yummy." "700 years to come up with that exit line and you ruin it? I miss the cheese loaf."

"Boys…and girl," I said, "we just got taken to school by pink princess ponycorn…and there ain't no manly way to say that!" "Hey! Penguin people!" Julian said, "I think you should be checking this out!" Julian had started to put the urn back together. "Of course the pictograph from Kuchinkukan's urn!" Kowalski shouted. "Prehaps their's some kind of clue on it!" Elsa said coming to the same conclusion as Kowalski. "What…eh…no…I just needed everybody to see how skillsy I am with the picture puzzles," Julian said. "That is a very evil cheese loaf!" Mort said. "Uh…guys" Maurice said, "Maybe this one.." the picture showed Kuchinkukan holding his sword in front of a picture of the urn. "General Shinjin trapped the destroyer of worlds in this urn?"

"Apparently with the help of some supernaturally powerful glowing…" We all looked at him. "Sword?" Rico said. "ah! Yes I got so odd I forgot to finish my sentence." "So shinjin sword is hiding a few hulu secrets of it's own…eh" I said. I grabbed the sword from the statue of shinjin, "aplogies general but we need borrow this." "How come I do not have a glowy supersword!" "we got you the egg!" The egg started to mumble some more. "Oh shut up noone impressed with you anymore!" "Now!" I said, "mystic sword…I command thy! Find and destroy the destroy of worlds! Haaaaa!" Annnd nothing happened. "That was ackward," Elsa muttered. "welp…worth a try. Kowalski let's get this thing back to the lab and puzzle out it's mystical secrets!" "aye skipper!" "Right and Rico and I are going to find this Kuchinkukantrickylairpants!"

"Yeah…wait…wha… saywhat?" rico said. "This is my apocalyptic mess and I intend to clean it up!" sure…it's not like you could make it worst… "it's your mess it's not my mess!" rico said. "crazy mission approved soldiers," I said. "are you sure about this skipper," Elsa said. "What's your plan!" I said. "well," Private replied, "he's trying to learn about lunacorns…I'm thinking I just think like one of them!" "Ah!" I said, "how wonderful. Well you know…It's not like you could make the apocalyspe worst…"

The Toy Store

Kuchinkukan was watching a TV in the lunacorn section of the toy store. "some people thinks the softness comes from brushing but actually I handfluff each strand separately!" "Wow, Prince sharesalot you are really wise in proper tail grooming…" "Yes, yes, I know about the fluffing give me power!"

Penguin HQ

(Kowalski's POV)

I scanned the sword with my spectal energy scanner. "Bah!" I shouted, "Negetive again…I tried spectrographic hydrolysis, geosechronic metallurgy, and even a few sciency sounding things I just all made up! Skipper this may simply be a ordinary sword!" "Give up all the labrat mumbo jumbo maybe all this supernatural super-weapon needs is a warriror's touch! And the need to fight!" "Which will probably not stop a spirit that destroys worlds…" elsa said, "I suggest…" "WE ARE NOT GOING NUCLEAR!" Skipper shouted. "I wasn't suggesting we…" "normal military tactics will not work!" Skipper said.

Marlene's habitat

"So wait…you want me to throw a watermelon at your head," marlene said. "come on marlene!" Skipper shouted. "I still think this is a bad idea!" Elsa shouted. "we need to test this sword in a combat situation!" "Ooookay," Marlene said. "Now make it as real as you could possibly…" Without warning Marlene threw the watermelon at his head. "A little warning next time!" Skipper shouted. "You wanted it as real as possible," Elsa replied throwing a second watermelon his my head. "um…hmm," I said writing stuff down on my notepad. The without warning Mort took the sword out of Skipper's flippers and made a break for it!

"Sword!" Skipper shouted as mort ran away towards the lemur habitat. Oh so Julian wants the world to end. "run mort!" Julian shouted, "bring the glowy magic sword home to the king!" "Stop Sadeyes!" Elsa shouted. "I did it King julian!" Mort said, "I grabbed it, and I runned with it, and now I will bestes for ever and ever!" "er…yeah…I did not agree to any of these terms…" Julian said. Skipper tackled Mort sending the sword flying into the air. "yes!" Julian said until he realized it was flying right at him, "Ah!"

The sword landed and got impale in the ground concrete where the lemurs once stood. The Sword then breaked a second after it impacted. "Noo!" Skipper and I shouted. "Well that was bound to happen eventually," Elsa said, "that what you get for playing with centeries old swords…" "Ringtail!" Skipper shouted, "you greedy dope! That sword was our only way to stop the destroyer of the world!" "oh…" Julian said, "do you think I am not also upset…" "IT WAS YOUR FAULT JULIAN!" elsa shouted. "Instead of crybabying," Julian said, "I am fixing the problem! Maurice…I am deciding I want the egg after all!"

"How is that fixing the…you know what forget it," elsa said. "Uh…" And then the skies darken as ghostly smoke raised out of the sword, "Skipper look!" I shouted. And then General Shinjin himself appeared (looking now different then the spirit guide version of him…I wonder if he remembers…) "forces of evil beware!" Shinjin said, "once more general shinjin raises to flight for…" WE all ran in terror as he flew at us in a similar fashison as kuchinkukan. Shinjin got sucked into Mort and possess the small lemur. "Two possessions in one day…now that's unnerving," Elsa said. And then shinjin big voice come out of mort's mouth, "Somebody broke my sword didn't they?"

Marlene who had just experienced her first possession said, "but…what..wait…ahhh…I know…" 'It is standard stolen object law break the vessel…host the spirit…" "Yeah…" Skipper said glancing at me, "we got that with the other guy…" "Kuchinkukan!" shinjin said, "You have freed the destroyer of worlds? What form has he taken?"

The Toy store

(Private's POV)

Kuchinkukan was interrogating one of the lunacorns when we found him. "ha! Ha! Ha!" "Laugh now but you will talk prince sharesalot…YOU WILL TALK!" "I call laughter tickle musice…HA! Ha! HA!" "And thank your for chiming in village idiot!" "Never insult the good name lunacorn! Yeah!" Rico and I charged at Kuchinkukan! We jumped after him up the shelves. But right when rico and I were about to get him I got kicked to the face knocking us both to the ground.

"oh please…tell me this body has more powers then a nightlights and tailbrushing…" "sharing is the greatest power of all…" "See what am dealing with… you dream and dream of stealing a new body and when you do…Ha! Princess hairdresser!" "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I shouted. "Private…" Rico said. "Princess self-respecta is the noble leader of all the lunacorns and together they…" I bite my tounge but it was too late. "I wasn't supposed to say things," I said. "Ugh!" Rico said as he face palmed.

"Noble leader of all the lunacorns?" Kuchinkukan said, "See that I can use!" suddenly all the lunacorns in the store raised up and leviated thru the air. All the saying that I normally find comforting in normal circumstances were now terrifying. "attaaaaack!" kuchinkukan shouted. the lunacorns hovered all way and surrounded us. "Ahhhh!" Me and Rico shouted as the lunacorns kuchinkukan took control of flew in our direction. "ahhh!"

(end of part one)


	5. Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse Part Two

Lemur habitat

(Skipper's POV)  
General Shinjin was examining his newly possessed body in the mirror, "small," he said. It still kindy weird to hear his voice come out of mort's mouth…but okay. "very soft…" Shinjin/mort said as he whipped mort's tail, "tail could be useful…does this body have any combat experience?" "eh…" Maurice said, "he get kicked a lot." Julian then loudly…and rudely shouted into shinjin's ear. "Mort! Can you hear me in there!" Julian asked, "do you remember where I left my royal booty scratcher?" "there is no need for shouting," shinjin replied, "although I am the dominate spirit in this body…" "butterfly!" Mort said. "…sometimes that happens," shinjin said.

julian booty scratcher happened to be on his back and he said, "Nevermind! I Found it!" "Would you stop shouting!" elsa said. "I am not shouting!" Julian shouted. "two brains one body…the medical implication alone…" "Are no important!" I shouted, "we got a letal lunacorn to stop! ah man seriously I just feel like a nut just saying that out loud." "most of what you say makes you…" Elsa said. "what was that," I said. "Nothing," Elsa said. Kowalski eyed her suspiously.

"no you are right to be concerned," Shinjin said, "kuchinkukan can wreak plantery destruction from even the simplist host body…this one time he possessed a cheeseloaf…" "heard it!" Kowalski said. "have the puzzle picture frame," Julian said. "but that was after two weeks," Shinjin said, "with the destroyers new body I fear we may have less then a day…" "before Private's favorite toy destroys the earth?" Marlene said, "Yeah when you say it out loud it is weird…" "yes that does sound nuts," elsa said. "that's what I been saying!" I replied. "already Kuchinkukan is unlocking devesating new powers.

Meanwhile

(Private's POV)

We flew out of the store as an army of control lunacorns levated out of the store. "You hair is super shiney!" "Ahhh!" we shouted as we ran away. "thanks private!" Kuchinkukan said, "I owe you one…and quick tip you may want to collect in the next few hours!" a blast of pink energy blasted from kuchinkukan that spread across the globe put every lunacorn on earth under his control. From the factory in new york all the way to shanghai and Paris lunacorns started to rise up.

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"I fear we may already be too late," shinjin said. "and I fear piñatas!" Mort said, "they come to life when your sleeping." "And mort's back," Elsa said. "is this really the best we got?" Maurice said. I had my flippers crossed, "Now we know you beaten this kucecoyahoo before," I said, "can you do it again?" "I can!" Shinjin said. "But?" Elsa said. "I will need my sword reforged!" Shinjin said. "sir! It will be an honor" Kowalski said with a bow.

The lab

Kowalski used a blow torch to heat up the sword. Using a hammer and a blowtorch Kowalski and I got to work forging. Shinjin watched approvingly as smoke filled the room. What we got was a burnt pick of metal. Kowalski flipped thru an swordforging instruction book. "I thought you can't read?" Elsa said. "I'm just looking at the pictures all right!" Kowalski said. I faced-plamed and said, "just get the basics down!" Once Kowalski got the basics down we tried again. And after several minutes of reforging Kowalski exited the lab with the reforged sword on a pillow. Kowalski bowed and presented the sword to shinjin. "yes old friend," Shinjin said, "it is good to see you again too!" "Oh your sword is all better!" Mort said, "can I have my body for me again?"

"apologizes but you have to wait a while longer," shinjin said, "whoo!" Shinjin then jumped off the walls and walked on the ceiling with the sword. "I'm going to stand over here," Elsa said backing up into a corner. Shinjin landed and shot a blast of golden energy from his sword. It blasted a hole in the wall where the door to kowalski's lab once was. Kowalski gasped while I said, "Awesome!" "Men and their swords," elsa muttered.

"Your men are tracking kuchinkukan," Shinjin asked, "how do we contact them?" "Skipper you forgot to give private a radio," Elsa muttered as I walked up with a Tv remote. "I usually just turn on the TV and look for the screams," I said turning on the Tv. Chuck charles of New York Action News appeared on the Television amid swarms of flying lunacorns. "Chaos here in midtown as reports of molded plastic mayhem fly in from around the globe..." "Oh great I wonder who caused that," elsa muttered. "It seems private blabbed about something else," Kowalski said. "quiet nancy cats I'm trying to hear the TV!" I shouted.

"The questions mount…" charles contiuned, "what is casuing it?" Kuchinkukan destroy of worlds. "who can save us?" Shinjin stood proudly as chuck charles asks this. "and how long can the world survive this lunacorn anarcy?" "not long," Kowalski whispered. "This is chuck charles," chuck charles said as he got surrounded, "and I have always been afraid of lunacorns…help me mommy!" and then the lunacorns attacked him and in a serious tone said, "Ow…Ow…ow…!" two lunacorns flew into the camera and the screen went dark. "erghhhh…move out," I said.

Meanwhile

Time square

(Private's POV)

"Ahh!" the humans shouted as evil possessed lunacorns flew around. A woman screamed as the lunacorns grabbed her and flew away. Rico quickly charged one of the lunacorns and attacked another. Rico then started taking on whatever lunacorns attacked him. I stood off to one side afraid of hurting any of them. "Hey?" Rico said, "your going to take out any?" "what," I said, "but there lunacorns…Oh alright!" I said jumping in to help rico hold off the lunacorns. One of the lunacorns I jumped on top of lifted up into the air and charge forward. I fell off and tried to grabbed on to the horns only to get spun around. Then using me as a weapon the possessed lunacorn took Rico and I out. I slammed face first into a city bus that happened to have kuchinkukan on top of it. "Give it up Private, or actually scratch that DON'T because it's pretty hilarious to watch!" "are you really enjoying this?" I said. "Oh yeah," he replied, "and this isn't just chuckle fun it is totally full blast…" I climbed up the bus and before he could finish his sentence dropped kicked him…IN THE FACE! I then threw him to the ground, "YOU MONSTER!" I shouted as I jumped off the bus. "Yes," kuchinkukan replied, "and you out of your league…back down or get smacked down cowboy!"

"You take that back!" I shouted before I could stop myself, "You took something beautiful and turned it into something horrid!" Kuchinkukan just stared at me with disinterested. UNTIL I opened my big mouth, "The Lunacorns aren't your puppets of evil! There peaceful creatures who eat sparkles, sleep on rainbows, and believe in the awesome power of imagination!" I covered my beak with rico beating up a lunacorn behind me. "the awesome power of imagination?" Kuchinkukan said. "Okay…Um…could you just forget that last part kay?" "oh come on…" rico said before getting tackled. "Lunacorns have the power of imagination," he repeated, "and oh mama cetia do I have one sick imagination…" Suddenly Kuchinkukan grew until he towered over the city. A crack developed on the street that spread all the way to where we were standing on top of the stairs to the subway. "Oh dear," I said as Kuchinkukan laughed evilly.

Rico hacked up a Time-bomb, "Ka-boom maybe?" "well we got to try!" I shouted. Rico threw the bomb only for Kuchinkukan to shallow it. It exploded inside his gut but had no affect other then getting him angry. "Ehh…" Rico said as Skipper, Kowalski, Elsa, Julian, Mort, Maurice, and Marlene jumped up the subway stairs. "Julian?" I said, "I didn't expect to see you fighting with us." "Neither did I," elsa said. "Yeah turns out that my kingdom is part of this Earth Planet that's going to to be destructo…who knew," Julian said. "Everybody," Maurice said, "it's basic geography…" "Witchcraft!" Julian shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

"Alright you little!" I said I then noticed that he got gigantic, "Gah…" "How did he get gigantic," Elsa said her flippers on her hips. "Oh…I don't know…I have no idea!" Private said as Rico pointed at him. "Are we really doing this?" Kuchinkukan said, "You chuckleheads couldn't even beat the tinny me!" "But this time," Kowalski said, "we brought a friend." Shinjin charged out of the subway sword in hand. "Kuchinkukan my old foe," He said, "General Shinjin has returned and your end of the world ends here!" "I Like your magic prenoucements," Mort said. "as do I!" Shinjin said. "Oh," Kuchinkukan replied, "yeah that dough-eyed fluffball is your host body? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha…RAINBOWS ARE HOW CLOUDS GIVE KISSES! Touché. Let's just fight!"

Shinjin jumped up and flew towards Kuchinkukan. Kuchinkukan sent his minions at shinjin but he just sliced thru all of them. "Hugs for everyone!" two severed lunacorns head landed in front of us, "sunshine makes smiles glow." I'm getting sick of all this hippie nonsense. "Shinjin needs backup boys!" "Not all of us are boys!" Marlene and Elsa shouted. I ignored them now is not the time for technicalities, "take out those minicorns!" Everyone but Juilan charged forward. The one time we actually need his help and he just stands around scratching his back. Well he did nothing until one of the lunacorns floated up to him, "Rainbows are upsidedown color smiles!" Julian started to smash it with his royal backscratcher. Finally he does something useful with that thing! "color smiles" the lunacorn said as it powered down.

"ergh!" shinjin shouted as he flew past on the back of a lunacorn. "Ha!" I shouted as I jumped on of the lunacorns. Kowalski jumped on and flung one of the lunacorns into a billboard destroying it. Private jumped one and kicked another one that tried to charge him, "be careful everyone!" He shouted, "Kuchinkukan has imagination powers now he can make these lunacorns do anything!" "Imagination Powers?" Marlene said, "I mean what does that mean…" the lunacorn in front of her reared back on it's hind legs and then releashed a blast of energy from it's horn. The blast obliterated the mailbox that was behind her. "Ah!" Marlene said. "Hee-hee," Marlene said before running away the lunacorn right on her tail.

"This is getting nowhere!" Elsa shouted struggling with a whole herd of lunacorns. Private was punching a down lunacorn in the face but stopped when it said, "be nice to everyone and everyone will be nice to you!" Private picked the lunacorn up only to get a face full of sparkles. "Ah! Sparkles!" Private shouted as he cleared it out of his eyes. Private then took a sigh of relief until he realized he was beneath Kuchinkukan's foot. Shinjin tackled private aside right as Kuchinkukan slammed his foot down. Kuchinkukan chased after shinjin trying in vain to stomp on him. Shinjin jumped to the top of a street lamp and blasted a wave of energy from the blade.

As shinjin keep blasting an angry kuchinkukan with energy blasts Kowalski was stuck on a lunacorn that was spinning while firing off a disco laser. Maurice was running from a trio of lunacorns. "My favorite color is sunshine." Maurice saw a lamp pole and at the last second jumped out of the way sending the lunacorn straight into a speeding taxi driven by Rico. "Green light!" Kuchinkukan went to chase rico in the taxi but got stopped by another blast. "do you realize how annoying that is!" "Then let us finish this with THE SURGE OF KAWATTU!" "whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You don't just cut straight to the KAWATTU…that uncalled for sir!"

"Now Kuchinkukan Destroy of Worlds!" Shinjin shouted his eyes glowing with energy, "Prepare to be sent back to…" "Ow!" Julian shouted as a lunacorn attacked his "royal" feet. "why do you do this to the feet!" Julian demanded, "angry lunacorn zombie!" Mort regain control of his body and saw the feet being touched, "NO ONE STOMPS THE ROYAL FEET!" Mort shouted jumping down to where Julian was. Mort flung the sword forward and disterngrated the toy with a massive surge of energy. "KAWATTU!" Mort shouted. "ha!" Julian shouted, "In your face which you don't have anymore!"

"Great!" Shinjin said, "Now I have to summon up another SURGE OF KAWATTU! Did that look easy to you!" "I'm sorry," Mort said. "Just stay back!" Shinjin said, "we have a destroyer of worlds to vanquish and from now on their will be no more interference by feet." Kuchinkukan then smashed Shinjin with his foot. We all stopped, "General!" "He's the only one who know how to use the sword!" Julian suddenly picked up the sword. "Julian put the sword down!" Elsa shouted. "I understand now!" Julian said, "it is what the creepy two-brained monkey-mort was trying to teach us all along…the secret of the sword is to believe in yourself…" Kuchinkukan cut julian off by stomping on him. "I was totally just guessing right there!" "ha!" Kuchinkukan said, "can anyone see the bottom of my hoof I think I have some last hoof for planet Earth on there!" "HA!" he added, "The apocalypse and the burn…so…how does everybody want to go? Because I can Imagine up some crazy stuff here!"

Then rearing up on his hind legs he laughed evilly as pink lighting flashed overhead. "I know pink lighting it's like…Whaaa." Kowalski poked Shinjin with a stick, "No good skipper," Kowalski said, "He's out cold." "Of course he was stomped on," Elsa muttered. "Why did shinjin have to wind up inside Sadeyes body! should have been me! Or really anyone who be less stupid, Marlene would have been fine." "Hey!" Marlene shouted. "skipper…" Elsa growled. "there is nothing more tragic then a legendary warrior who has been overcome by his tiny brained mortal host!"

Suddenly Kowalski got an idea, "wait…Mortal host…That's it!" "what is what now?" Maurice said. "shush…" elsa said, "Let him finish…" "we don't know how to defeat the destroyer of worlds but we do have someone who knews his lunacorns." "whaaat?" "Yeah I'll second that," I said, "Whaaat!?" "Yeah considering that he blabbed most of it to Kuchinkukan!" Elsa added. "He's stuck in a Lunacorn's body, Private!" Kowalski shouted, "There must be someway we can use that against him!?" "well…um…I don't…okay…wait…it's risky but I think I got something!"

"Pretty! Pretty! End of the world!" Kuchinkukan said. Private and Kowalski snuck around a corner. Private signaled Kowalski to go in one direct while he climbed up the side of a building. He slide right to where Kuchinkukan head was. "Um Excuse me!" Private said, "Mr. Destroyer of Worlds!" "In a Moment Private," he replied, "don't make me imagine you with a mouth full of snakes!" Private gasped, "well obviously your in a rush to get on with the end of the world and what not but…I…uh…just thought you might be feeling a bit well peckish…" "Peckish?" "You know," Private said, "Hungry…I mean if I been stuck in a urn for 700 years…I'd be starving!"

Kuchinkukan's stomach growled in agreement. "Sure!" he said, "tum-tum's making some growl-growl. Why? You want to be a sacifical meal?" "don't be silly billy," Private replied, "lunacorns don't eat penguins…" "LUNACORNS EAT SPARKLES!" Kuchinkukan turned and a nearby billboard changed to a recording of fireworks. "sparkles!' Kuchinkukan said as he walked towards the sign. Private followed kuchinkukan and jumped on him before he walked away from the building.

Kowalski was hacking into some electronics dodging lunacorns as he does so. "Let's be special friends!" Kowalski stopped in fear as a bunch of lunacorns flew towards him. Kowalski put a flipper over his eyes fearing that it was the end. When the end didn't come he looked up to find Rico, Elsa, the lemurs, Marlene, and I making quick work of the minions. "How's it coming private!" I shouted. "Just hold them off skipper!" Private replied, "He almost there!" "so hungry," Kuchinkukan said as he walked up to the sign, "so tasty…come to tum-tum…"

"yes," Private said, "the sparkle do look delicious…TO THE FACE!" Private jumped off the instant Kuchinkukan bite down. The affects was instant as sparks started to fly. Kuchinkukan screamed in pain as electricity surged thru his host body. as he screamed all the kuchinkukan controlled lunacorns fell to the ground and returned to being harmless, "it's working!" Maurice shouted.. Kuchinkukan's host body distergrated and the rest of the lunacorns around the world turned back to normal harmless toys. We found are selves surrounded by molten plastic.

The spirit of kuchinkukan was still floating around. But rico using a vacumm cleaner quickly entrapped him before he could possess anyone else. "we…we did it!" marlene shouted. "Yes!' elsa said. "We destroyed the destroyer of worlds!" Kowalski said. "well way to clean up your mess private!" I said. suddenly General shinjin releashed mort as his host body. He than picked up his sword, "Impressive," He said, "than my mighty blade save the earth once more!" "Um" "Uh…" "well" "I mean" "Nope." "My work here is ended! Should evil threaten again…You will know where to find me!"

"guard it well worthy friends!" shinjin then returned to his sword which landed into my flipper. "Uh," I said, "sure a…we'll put it to good use…" "How," Elsa said. Shortly Penguins HQ… I used the sword to put mustard on a sandwich. "Who else wants a victory sandwich!" everyone put their hands/flippers up. "me!" Julian said. "right here!" Marlene shouted.  
[penguins of Madagascar theme song]

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/ chuck charles/lunacorn toy

John Dimaggio: Rico

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/prince sharesalot/lunacorn toy

Danny Jacobs: King Julian/lunacorn toy

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/lunacorn toy/bejewled egg

Andy Richter: Mort

Shingen: Clyde Husatsu

Nicole sullivan: Marlene

Tara strong: Princess selfrespectra/lunacorn toy

Conan O' brian: Kuchinkukan


	6. The Hoboken Surprise Part One

Zoo Storage

(Skipper's POV)

Rico put the last piece the rudder onto our new sailboat. "slightly disappointing," Elsa said as the rudder fell off. Kowalski was comparing the boat to the images on the Commodore danger box, "It looked a look more exciting on the box!" Kowalski said. "It always does Kowalski," I said, "alright then! Summer Vaction status report!" "Cargo loaded Skipper!" Private said, "we're set for a full weeks fishing off the Massachusetts coast!" "outstanding!" I said, "I'm dying to tango with the mysterious cape cod." Rico finally secured the rudder to the stern and said, "Rock n' roll!"

"let's float this bucket!" Elsa said. "Kowalski," I said, "how our cover!" Kowalski went up to a window and activated the hologram projector. "Classic smiling and waving with a holographic twist!" Kowalski said. "nobody going to buy that," elsa muttered. Mort walked up to out habitat and saw out holographic equivalents. "Hi!" mort said waving back. Mort walked away but came back with the wave cycle reset. Mort than stupidly waved back again, "Hi! Hello! Yes it is still me waving to you! My arm is getting hurty!"

The Hoboken Surprise

Cape Cod, Massachusetts

"3 hours of smooth sailing to nantukat sound Skipper!" Kowalski said. Private and Rico were playing a came of chess while I steered. I took a deep breath of salty seaair and said, "take it in boys! That's the salty air of sweet freedom! There are no rules on the open water." "oh yeah?" Rico said. Rico hacked up a crowbar and proceed to smash the chess-board sending chess pieces flying. Rico than hacked up his flamethrower and brunt Private's side of the chess board. "King me!" Rico said. "the rules of chess still apply," elsa said, "so that move was illegal rico." "Oh now you tell me!' Rico said.

We were all blissfully aware of the storm behind us. Well all of us expect Private, "Um Skipper?" "Open water Private," I said. "oh so rico can be excused for acting crazy on the open water," Elsa said. "You know legally he could sell you to pirate for a barrel of whale oil and nutmeg," I said as rico hacked up a hand-saw. "No," elsa said turning me around, "I think means…Skipper!" "e-gad!" Kowalski said. "what happened to three hours of smooth sailing?" Elsa said. "we don't have time to punish me for a bad forecast!" Kowalski said as the storm was upon us.

"The weather started getting rough!" Kowalski said. "really?" elsa said, "Gilligan island references? Is that a good idea right now!" "Our tiny ship will be tossed!" Private said. "you too?" Elsa said. "if it weren't for the efforts of the fearless…" Kowalski stopped when Elsa glared at him, "what?" Kowalski said. "Hold fast!" I said, "it's barely a three hour tour from here! A three hour tour!" "Oh come on now!" Elsa said. Kowalski, Private, and Rico went into a panic as lighting thundered, thunder boomed, and the waves surged.

"Hoist the main sail!" I shouted. Private quickly hosted the main sail. "Wait a minute," Elsa said as the sail caught some wind, "isn't it cut the main sail." "let's see," I said, "when the weather's turning moist always cut never hoist...uh…" "Ahhh!" we all screamed as the boat was blow up into the air. The boat started to spin around as I screamed. Rico got hit in the face by a bottle of sunscreen. A fish than hit rico in the face but he quickly shallowed it. And than a male duck hit him in the face, "Oh come on!' Rico shouted as the duck flew away. The storm suddenly let out and out sail went tout. And than the sun came back up

"There you see!" Private said, "the sun always come out in the…" Suddenly the boat went into freefall. "Ahhh!" we shouted. "Private you and your big mouth!" elsa shouted. The sail suddenly caught some air and floated away knocking us off the deck. We bounced off the awning of a florist shop and landed onto the street. "holy cow!" a man with a strangely jersey sounding accent. Well people from new jersey transplate to new york all the time. "we have penguins falling out of the sky over here!" "Uh," I said, "well boys looks like we're stuck starting this vactation back from square one!"

"Oh they look pretty rough!" a woman said, "somebody got to get them back to the zoo!" "why are you crazy! I'm not driving all the way to Manhatten." "we're not in mahatten Skipper," elsa said. "we're must be in one of the outer burros than," I said, "must be brooklyn or satin island or queens…or…" "who said anything about manhatten," the woman said, "we got a zoo right here in Hoboken!" "yeah that's definently not one of the outer burros," Elsa said. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I gasped in horror. We turned to see a "if it ain't Hoboken Fix it!" sign in the distance. "Noooo!" the five of us shouted as a box was dropped on top of us.

The Central Park Zoo

The hologram was still cycling and Mort was still stupidly waving at it. "hooha…Aloha? Kanicuwahhhh!" Mort finally give in to exjustion and passed out. Of course julian stupidly thought that mort was bowing down to someone other than him. "what you lazy!" Julian said, "how dare you bow down at something that is not me!" "the penguins!" mort said. "oh the penguins!" Julian said, "what flappy flappy fa fa fa! What is so special about the…Oh!" Julian said, "hello!"

"huh…Howdy! Uh…yes it is still me waving to you!" Julian said. Maurice somehow saw through the holographic decoy and walked up to the projector. "with both hands!' Julian shouted. "Uh your majesty," Maurice said shutting off the projector. Julian gasped in shock, "something unspeakable must have become of the penguins! swattle party!" the lemurs entered our base and put up some of their decorations. Mort was doing the one thing you should not do with a rocket launcher…USE IT AS A POGO STICK! "yee-ha!" Mort shouted, "I am a bazooka pogo!" The rocket launcher exploded sending mort flying. Julian than violated rico's personal space by stealing his girlfriend. "just saying you don't have to be lonely…"

Hoboken, New Jersey

we found ourselves in a dark box until rico hacked up a Incandescent lightstick and turned it on. "ergh…Hoboken the new jersey nightmare comes true at last!" "maybe it's not a bad as we think it is," elsa said, "aside from some of our greatest enemies being residents…" "remember boys," I said, "penguins go down fighting! Even if we lose one of our own! I'm betting private!" "me too!" Private said. The Box suddenly lurged to one side, "whoa!' "I'm scared skipper!" Private said.

"Use that fear private," I said, "choke it down! Make it a tiny little hateball in your gut…Now show me your warface!" Everyone showed me their warfaces and let out warcries. "Hoboken!" I shouted. I knocked the front of the box down. "wait," Private said. "what?" Rico said. Instead of the disease-ridden cesspool we were expected we found ourselves in a immaculate zoo that was clean…a little too clean. Suddenly a bunch of familiar laughter filled the air putting us back on the defensive. "what was that?" private said. "well this is where we send all our enemies," Elsa muttered. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. Rico lit it and was about to lob it when someone took it out of his flippers. "Huh?" rico said. "whoa!" Rico said. We jumped out of the box to reveal Phil's girlfriend on top of the box.

"Lulu?" Private said. "Phil's old simian flame?" Kowalski said. lula blew out the stick of dynamite. "it's all right everyone! You can come out now!" Lulu said. "everyone?" elsa muttered. Hans snuck out of a corner, "Hans?" Savio slitered into view. "Savio?" Clemson and blowhole's former agent ronda dropped down. "Clemson and ronda too?" Kowalski said. "Maybe we can steal back your plasma cutter," elsa muttered. "Probably already in blowhole's flippers," Kowalski muttered. "What in the name of returning guest characters?" I said, " It's Villainmageddon! **"**

"Not even close my former foe," Hans said. "it's time for a taste…of Hoboken hospitality." "Hoboken…what?" elsa said. suddenly music filled the air and everyone started to sing. "In ze happy little land of Hoboken, …where a unkind word is never spoken…" "what alternate universe did we just land in?" elsa said. "You can bet your left flipper That we'll get you feeling chipper." And then everyone sang "today!"

"For the price of a lousy subway token," clemson sang, "You can catch the next train to Hoboken! Let our wares lose the cares!" "From our droopy derrieres!" lulu said. "Okay!" "Ve vere vonce qvite rotten," Hans sang. "Tragic yet true," savio said. "Naughty ninnies vone and all vere ve," Hans sang. "Not me!" Lulu said. "Yes, fine, I vas speaking generally!" "But here our past is forgotten!" Rhonda sang. "So, we're good? I'm good!" clemson said.

"It's the endless summer, Anti-bummer, Life of zoo luxury!" "In the perky peppy land of hoboken, where your anger never gets provoken!' "no more holding bitter grudges," rhonda sang. "Every Tuesday we make fudges!" Hans said handing private a plate of fudge. "No way!" Private said getting glares from Kowalski, Elsa, Rico, and I. "What?" he said. "It's paradise!" clemson sang.  
 **"** They serve the freshest mice," Savio said. "It turns the bad to nice" Lulu sang. "In the happy little land of Ho…" I having enough of the song attacked everyone effectively ending it. "Skipper no!" Private said.

"what is wrong with you guys?" elsa said, "your siding with the bad guys!" "Oh don't tell me your buying sing-song clap-slap!" I shouted. "I'm not," elsa said. "It's hoboken! Where hopes goes to croke!" "well technically your right," clemson said. a smug expression appeared on my face. "Don't look so smug I said you were right!" "but hoboken has changed! Who have this new lady in charge…Zookeeper francis! Sister knows her swank" "Francis gives us activities!" Hans said, "fine cuisine! Even Massage chairs!" "and who does not like massage chairs?" clemson said. "ohhhh…yeaaaah!" Hans said. "it is such a paradise who could remain evil," savio said. "Not me!" rhonda said. "I second that," clemson said, "or is it third…I lost track I'm so happy over here!" he than jumped onto the massage chair next to hans.

"sooo haaapy!" hans said. "actually skipper," Private said, "the new hoboken zoo looks like a smashing vacation spot!" "rico knock the pixie dust out of Private's eyes!" I said. "Okay!" rico said before slapping private up-side the head. "I am not vacationing in new jersey's own nineth portal to hades!" "I assure you," Lulu said, "this zoo is perfectly…" "is that my new arrivals I hear," a new voice said. "zookeeper francis I presume," elsa replied. "Zookeeper incoming!" I shouted, "bug out men!" I slid away Kowalski, Rico, and Private followed suit. "Not all of us are men," elsa muttered as she slid after us.

I tried climbing up the sparkly clean wall but I end up sliding back down to earth. "Honestly I don't see what's so wrong here!" Private said. "No zoo is this clean," elsa said. "Open you nose Private," I said, "this zoo recks of dark master-plans…question is who's the dark mastermind. Suddenly the beat from earlier returned and I gasped when I saw that the zookeeper was standing over us. Well at least she does a better job that Alice. "In the shiny tiny land of Hoboken,  
Where nothing's ever dirty or broken. Here's a tip, stay awhile. Take a trip, to the smile  
Buffet! In the happy little land of Hoboken, U.S.A.! Hooray!"

"Dark masterman!" Skipper said. "Dark masterwoman," elsa corrected. "totally," Kowalski said. "welcome! Welcome! Spanking new hobokeners!" Zookeeper francis said, "Oh I'm going to take such good care of you." "if there is every a time for your gooey love-mush sensitive rico," elsa said, "now's good…." "sorry," rico said. "why does their always have to be an evil mastermind with you! I think someone just can't let himself unwind and enjoy a proper holiday," private said. I than hacked up the hoboken emergency tooth, "The Ho! The Hoboken emergency hollow tooth!" "But we don't have teeth," Kowalski said."You think I don't know that!" I shouted as I activated it. "Hoboken emergency activate!"

The Central Park Zoo

Penguin HQ

The lemurs were watching the lunacorns when the hoboken emergency system activated. "save us from Hoboken! We are in hoboken! Seriously Hoboken, it's in new jersey! At 14…" "shouldn't we do something about that?" Maurice asked. Julian shallowed a piece of gum and spat it at the speaker. "Save us from hoboken! Save us from ho…bo..ken…" "You know that doesn't really fix the problem," Maurice said. "but It fixed my problem of not hearing the television box!" Julian said, "Now swivel the royal melon!" "You watching the Non-stop Dance Boogie Network!" "oh-oh-ooo-oh-oh!" Julian said, "set the booty…" OKAY I DON"T WANT TO GO THERE… "now let's get back to…Bavarian Poka week!" "Ah!" Julian shouted, "german folks music! My booty's only weakness! Change it! Change it!" (good thing i have the survelliance tapes because we could so use this weakness.) "this is the most disgusting thing I have ever been made witness!" Julian shouted as Maurice and mort searched for the remote. "altought maybe after the shock wears off…Ahh! No! it is even worst the second time! Maurice why are you not making it go away!" "w can't find the remote your majesty!" "what!" Julian said making the mistake of opening his eyes, "this is the most outrageous…Ahhh! I got so outraged I forgot the not looking!" While julian turned around and averted his eyes he said, "this lack of remote controlling is unacceptable hospitality! And somebody must pay!" "Is it the penguins?" Mort said. "Yeah sure," Julian said, "if only I knew where to find them…and yell at them?" "I'll would try hoboken," Maurice said. "but I am having a much better idea!" Julian said.

The Hoboken Zoo

"so obviously we weren't expecting you but…I'm sure you can get along with the puffin until we fix up a proper habitat." Elsa made a slashing motion across her neck, "The Puffin," I said. we got dropped onto the Hans concrete island. "have fun!" zookeeper francis said."oh yeah!" Hans said, "we are going to be the best of chummy fun-pals." "so he forgot denmark already," Elsa said, "and would someone finally tell us what happened there?" "nope," Hans said. "No yeah!" I said, "I am not your fun-pal! You demented dan!" "than way does he have a german accent?" elsa said. "I need evil zookeeper intel ASAP! So are you going to spill you grizzard or am I going to have to spill it for you!"

Hans glared at me and we stared each other down with equally intense stares. "Tickle fight!' he shouted before he started to tickle me. "massage chair party!" Private shouted, "who's in!" "me!" Hans said. Private and hans than jumped onto the massage chairs.

Shortly…

Zookeeper francis hugged rhonda and savio. "Kowalski," I said, "analysis…" "francis is hugging two of our enemies?" elsa said. "It appears zookeeper francis has them too terrified to talk," Kowalski said, "instead, they have masked their fear with hollow smiles and tickle games." Suddenly rico started to tickle me until Kowalski gave him a look. "what has that perky fiend done to them?" I said. "why don't you use that paranoia cap of yours," elsa said. we all failed to noticed that as Private was enjoying the massage chair he was being scanned. The data went back thru the powercord to a computer inside Francies office. All the date that it scan from private was saved to a 3-D version of Private stored on a computer.

(end of part one)


	7. The Hoboken Surprise Part Two

The Hoboken Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

Thru his bincolars Kowalski saw Zookeeper francis obssessivly vaccuming her office. "..and now it's the mini-vac," Kowalski said, "that's six straight hours of cleaning!" "nobody cleans that much," Elsa said. "somebody needs a hobby," Kowalski said. I took the bincolars from Kowalski to take a look for myself. "Evil is her hobby," I replied, "and no mini-vac and suck up it's Maligant scent." Private suddenly shot past in a…jetsky? "this is the greatest vacation ever!" Alright it wa Savio,Rhonda, Clemson, hans, lulu, Private on a jetsky. " how on earth did The Association of Zoos and Aquariums approve that," Elsa said. "all right," I said, "you soft-pretzels we're cracking this dames happy cacky racket! Kowalski check the big book of mad zookeeper Conspiracies!"

"let's see," Kowalski said, "there's entire zoo swapped out with look-alike robots!" "but there aren't any robot zoo guides," elsa said. I put my flipper out and slapped hans as he went past. His skin felt natural enough and fleshy…and feathery…don't even think about it Skans shippers! "nope," I said, "that's a good fleshy feel! What else you got?"

we hid in a bunch of bushes out of sight from the Hoboken masses. "Uh…paranoid scenario number 2," Kowalski said, "animals are hunted for sport by the world's lunatic billionaires!" "isn't blowhole a lunatic billionaire?" elsa said. "well he never actually tells us what he net wealth is," Kowalski said, "and I might be best if we don't add to skipper's blowhole paranoia!" "too bad they made one classic mistake," I said, "never hunt a hunter!" "you have kitka on speeddail?" elsa said. "what…no!" I said before springing into action.

I jumped onto the man's shoulder and before he could properly react I took him out. Sadly I made a miscalculation and actually took out a school-teacher. A girl gasped and said, "that bird hit teacher jayjay!" "Skipper!" Elsa shouted, "get out of there!" then I got beat up by a bunch of kids which really affected my pride. "so many tiny hands," I said as a boy picked up and continued the beatdown.

Later that night…

Hoboken Zoo offices

Kowalski was hacking into a Hoboken zoo computer. "tell me what I'm looking for Kowalski," I said. "any evidence that Zookeeper francis is consorting with aliens, demons, and/or man-eating carnivorous plants." "What is this little shop of horrors?" Elsa said. "I got nothing!" rico said. "all I got is some kind of zoo-animal bourcure," I said only to get it ripped out of my hands. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "this is no brocure…no…no…IT'S A COOKBOOK!"

I gasped in horror, "what?" and elsa faceplamed. "mmmm," Rico said, "wait a minute…whaaa!" "uh…no…it's a brocure…oh…did you know that they have a cheese fountain here!" "what! Wow!" rico said. "That's unsanitary!" elsa said. Rico got super excited about the cheese fountain and ran off. We looked out the window to find that they did indeed have a cheese fountain. "who doesn't like free cheese?" savio said. "I know Melmen would have a heartattack over how unsanitary that is!" elsa said. Rico was swimming in the cheese and spit it out of his mouth, "Party!"

the toy store, Manhatten

(king julian's POV)

"FORE!" I hit a bowling ball with a baseball bat towards mort and the bowling pins. The bowling ball knocked all the pins down and rolled down the stair with mort stuck to it. "yes…in mort's face!" I said, "and his stomach and other parts!" "I'm confused…" Maurice said, "why would you think the penguins would be here?" why is it always about those silly penguins! "no, no," I said, "I said I had a better idea! Ha! Ha! This is was way more fun!" "ow!" Mort said. "but now that I am bored," I said, "let us go find and yell at the penguins!"

The Hoboken Zoo

Kowalski, Elsa, and I and took turns slapping each other to try and wake us up from this nightmare. I tried to slap Kowalski a second time but he stopped me, "Okay!" He said, "It appears we're not asleep in some backwards dream world!" "really?" I said, "Yeah I better be sure!" Elsa suddenly slapped me real hard across the face. "Ow!" I said, "what was that for!" "You wanted to be sure," Elsa said. "no Skipper," Kowalski said, "I'm afraid that's it…in my scientific opinion there is only one plausible alternative this place is…AWESOME!" Kowalski than jumped out of the puffin habitat and landed on a massage chair. Private and Rico were sitting back and enjoying the massage chairs next to him.

"Still don't trust those Massage chairs!" Elsa said. "You blind fools," I said, "you live in a false paradise! And when it comes crashing down…" "I don't think they can hear you over the massage chairs," Elsa said. "Oh…" I said. "what are they on about?" Private said. "I have no ideaaaa!" Rico said. "This entire festering-pestering filth-ridden filth…" "Skipper," Elsa said, "listen…" The sounds of "zookeeper" francis reached my earholes. I turned around to see Zookeeper francis with…PARK COMMISSONER MCSLADE!" "what is he doing here?" elsa said. "let's find out," I replied

"oh Commissoner Mcslade they don't make mid-level Bueraucrates like you anymore!" Francis said. "true that, francis" he replied. "New York Parks Commissoner Perivus Mcslade?" I said, "what back-alley intrigue is this?" Elsa and I silently followed the parks commissioner and Francis from a safe distance. "Wow!" Mcslade replied, "this place used to be a dump! But now…you could eat off these floors." Mcslade looked down at the unnaturally clean pavement and saw his own reflection. "how did you do it?" he asked.

"because she's a clean-freak?" elsa said. "ah! Ah! Ah" Francis replied, "Zookeeper secret!" "what are you hiding Francis," I muttered. "oh," he replied, "sassy…that's a leadership quality! You madam are a zookeeper with a future…" The Park commissioner walked up to a door that read Keep out, "Oh…whats behind this door!" Zookeeper francis blocked the door, "Nothing…it's nothing…it's literally a doorway to nothing…" Elsa and I were on the roof watching everything, "oh nothing huh?" I said. "your thinking what I'm thinking?"elsa said. "You know me too well," I replied. I landed on her head and grabbed a bobbypin and used it to pick the lock. Elsa and I then kicked the door opened. "ah-ha!" Elsa said. "behold the sinister secret at the heart of…huh?"

Inside of sinister secret we found a room filled with a painting, news clippings, and a couple golden statues of the parks commissioner. "I am so embrassed," she said, "it's just that you always been a hero of mine…I call it my inspiration nook…" "now this is obsessive," elsa muttered. "I think blowhole has one of these…only filled with paintings and extremely spendy statues of himself…the egomaniac…" I said. "inspiration nook," he said, "I love it!" "does this mean I'm going to the big league," she asked as Elsa and I slowly headed towards the exit. "The big apple leagues," Park commissioner said. "Oh no…please no," elsa said. "Welcome to the New York parks Commission!" "Yes!" she said, "just give me a minute…" "Run," elsa said. "too late," I said said. "I just have to take care of these little scamps." "Scamps?" elsa said as Zookeeper francis grabbed the both of us.

"no dark underbelly?" I said, "is it possible I was wrong? Is Hoboken really some hidden vacation paradise…" She stopped by a golden trash-can and pulled on a lever disguised as a lamp revealing a secret trap door. "actually I think you were right the first time," elsa said. "down you go!" she said. "don't you dare," elsa said as Francis proceeded to threw us down the hole. Elsa and I managed to hang on to the edge and avoid going down the hole. But Francis had other ideas, "Oh…No…no…no," she said pulling out a mop, "this zoo is for sanitary animals…" "no such thing," elsa muttered. "all dirty birdies go down the garbage shoot where they belong!" francis said.

"she really should be allowed in the zoo business than," elsa muttered. "bye! Bye!" she shouted knocking the two of us down the shoot. She shut the trapdoor above us and Elsa and I fell screaming into a dungeon-like area. "HOBOKEN!" I shouted. "knock it off flat-brow!" Rhonda said, "some of us prisoners are trying to sleep here!" "wait a moment," elsa said, "I thought we transferred her to the Hoboken aquarium?" Elsa said. "Well blowhole stabbed me in the back and transferred me here," Rhonda said. "so you admit you work for blowhole!" I said until I realized, "Prisoners…How?" Private appeared from a dark corner, "We can answer that skipper," private said. "But…you were…I'm confused," elsa said.

"I saw you all topside," I said, "if you're down here…than who are they up there!" Hans was lying nearby in the other corner of the dungeon, "the phony ablonys?" he said, "there are the fruits of Zookeepers francis' twisted obsession!" "clowning?" I said. "Cleaning," Kowalski said. Clemson appeared with the elaboration, "that lady can not stand a mess…look…can we be honest here, of course we can we're friends well not friends the way I think of them…" "Just get on with it," elsa said. "the point is that zoo animals are filthy, filthy beasts. There I said it and you all know it…" "Well at least we're cleaner than animals from the wild," elsa said. "so down the shoot we went," Lulu said, "replaced by shiny clean android doubles!"

"whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "Robots? Those things slapped like real animals!" "Not robots Skipper… Bio-mechanical Androids…copied from our own DNA courtesy of Francies body-scanning Massage chairs!" "Well…Well," I said, "so all this started because some paus nancy-cats couldn't resist a spin the the massage-o-matic!" "Let that be lession to all of you!" I said. "Wait a minute," Elsa said, "You used that massage chair!" "what?" I said as I got tapped on the backby my android double, "hey!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"couldn't resist a massage you say?" Kowalski said. "Nancy-cat!" Private said. "come on!" I shouted, "it was one neck-rub…" "Hi!" android-Skipper said, "I knew kung-fu!" "this lem-ur all over again," elsa muttered. "hi-yah!" he said as he kicked me back up the hole. I flew upwards with such force that the trashcan was blasted upwards. "You are dirty birdie!" android me said. He jumped up into the air but before he could dropkick me I jumped out of the way. The impact of his flipper with the ground created cracks in the pavement upon landing.

"and you're a talking toaster!" I shouted going onto the defense. Unfortantly he was able to counter my every move perfectly. "Tuesday is fudge day!" he said. "what?" I said as I got kicked into a vending machine that in addition to the traditional snackcakes also offered Turkey legs and New York style hot-dogs. My Friends and enemies heard the sounds of my pain from within the dungeon. "I'm going to have to go with not good for that one!" Clemson said. "What are we doing!" Elsa said, "we need to put our differences aside and help him!" "no it…wait," Kowalski said, "we can hear that battle which means…yes! Skipper opened up an exit hatch!" "we have one problem," Elsa said. "How are we supposed to get up there?" Rhonda said. I got an idea," Kowalski said, "but it isn't going to be pretty…" "Kowalski if that idea is everyone hop into savio's mouth," Elsa said, "I'm going to kill you!" "well…um…" "Kowalski said, "about that…" "I don't want to wear the monkey suit," Private said.

I found myself alone and I looked in both direction to see if my android-clone was nearby. Unfortantly I did not have eyes on the back of my head and got hit from behind. I went flying towards a bench. The android cracked his neck which gave me an idea. I jumped onto the bench and pull off one of the wooden planks. I jumped behind him and knocked him aside with the plank sending him flying towards the bench. "ah-ha!" shouted Unfortantly he picked up the rest of the bench. "Oh…" Isaid. As he smacked me with the bench sending me flying across the zoo.

Meanwhile Savio bite on a small enclove at the base of the hole that lead to the trap door. Rhonda held him by the tail and stretched him back like a rubberband. "Fire in the hole!" she shouted as she let go sending savio flying upwards. I slammed into him right as he landed in a coil. "Savio?" I said. "and the stored stomach contents!" Savio said regurgitating Elsa, Private, Rico, Kowalski, Hans, Clemson, and Lulu. Private was the last to be regurgitated landed rather ungracefully onto the ground. "ew," rico said. "I got to get a tape of that!" Clemson said.

"Hi I knew Kung-fu!" android me said. "well well," I said, "where's you robot superiority now!" I said we all got into battlestance. Suddenly the rest of the android animals appeared behind him. "Dirty birdy!" everyone shouted as Android-me showed off his dexterity and the speed of his refluxes. "how did…" Kowalski said. "Welcome," the parks commissioner said, "Tri-state pressors! You all know me… so let's introduce this rising star! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Zookeeper Francis Alberta!" he paused for the appluse, "She cleaned up Hoboken! And now she's going to clean up manhattan…" "manhattan!" I said, "The Central Park Zoo!" "What!" Elsa said, "Alice wouldn't allow this…wait…maybe she will…she doesn't really care that much."

I suddenly got images of Francis at the central Park Zoo and saw Marlene and the Chimps get tossed down the shot by their android doubles. I than saw Julian tied up and hanging upside down being used as a punching bag by his double…wait a moment… "huh," I said, "I could live with that one!" "we have to stop francis!" Private said. Unfortantly he said it so loud that the android heard him say that. " **Francis in danger** ," Android-Kowalski said. " **Must destroy animals!** " Android-Private said. " **Why did we start talking like robots?** " Android-Hans said. "I dunno," Android-Rico said in a normal non-robotic voice. "ahhh!" everyone said.

"Oh great," Elsa said, "nice going private…" "hold the line boys," I said. "Not all of us our boys!" Elsa said. "I second that," Lulu said. "Ugrh!" I said, "I got to bust up that press conference!" I jumped out of the way as everyone else charged at the charging androids. Unfortantly Android Skipper saw me separate from the group and head towards the press conference. "now as commissioner," Commissioner Mcslade explained, "this handshake is a legal contact…so let's flipper up mr. righty and make it official!" I was slide on the top of the wall toward the conference, "Must stop handshake!" I said. but Android me pulled me down to earth the instant I was airborne.

"Oh…" I said, "curse your robotic super-strength and rugidly handsom looks…" "It's time to take out the garbage only for him to face the full strength of a bunch of angry lemurs. Julian quickly put his whole weight on the sewer grate trapping the short-circuiting android. "Oh," Mort said, "Your face makes a new years!" "Ringtail!" I shouted, "I never thought I be glad to see you!" "da-da-dah!" Julian said, "do not be thinking you could make sweet-talking excuses for the stivy remote-controller fiasco catastrophe!" "the remote?" I said, "I keep it next to the shelf next to the radio." "Okay…good to know…" Julian said. I deal with Julian's unauthorized base access when we get back to the zoo. The lemurs jumped back down the hole and fled back to manhatten. Wait a minute if they were in our base why didn't they hear the Emergency Hoboken alert system?

Android Skipper stood back up parts of his robotic skeleton revealed including half of his face. Well these Androids are quiet resilient I'll give Zookeeper Francis that. "oh crud!" I said as he slammed into me. The Park Commissioner unwittly gave me more time by streaching out each of his fingers. "Handshake a coming…here we go!" Mcslade said. Zookeeper Francis was not impressed by his lengthly getting ready for handshake routine. "Ah I shouted as we landed on one of the massage chairs that started this all. I looked up at the massage chair that was now on top of me, "This is all you fault! Lousy Massage…" I suddenly got to a realization, "…chairs!"

"Oh my!" Android me said, "would you look at this mess…Zookeeper Francis won't like this one bit!" "brother?" I said, "this mess is just getting started!" I slammed the massage chair onto him slamming him against another. I than used the wires from the one massage chair and wrapped it around the other chair trapping android me between them. I than turned the dail past the top setting which happened to a skull and cross bones. The massage chair than shock wildly sendly bolts and bits of metal flying. Smoke began to fell the air as the shaking got worst. "soooooo…Relaaaaaaxing!" he said. the chair shock so much that the control knob flew off.

The amount of scrapnal got worst and I decided to get out of there. A second after I turned and ran the chair exploded sending me and my android double flying across the zoo. "and ready!" The commissioner said, "anything you would like to say Francis?" "just what a thrill it's going to be to take care of all of central parks…" But before she could finish The android double and I landed into the park commissioner's hands. He looked at the short-circuiting android in his hand and compared it to me. "Hi! I know Kung-fu!" he replied. "Bio-mechanical Android Duplicates!" Commissoner Mcslade shouted. I chose that moment to make my move and sneak away. The battle of Android vs animals broke thru the front gate of Hoboken.

Francis was shocked that all the real animals had escaped and shouted, "Dirty Filthy Animals!" Francis said revealing her crazy obsession to the world. All the reporters ran for their lives as the fighting went into their direction. Kowalski was fighting with his android duplicate but was blocked by an addacus. Lulu, Clemson, and Rhonda fought their duplicates while Private and his android double fought in an odd fashion. Savio, Clemson and Hans were quickly and easily dispatched by Zookeeper francis. "No more messes! Happy! Happy! Hoboken!" I landed on the end of her mop, "Oh eat dirt!" I said as I dropped kicked her straight into a garbage can where she belonged.

Unfortantly for her she landed in a trash can that was right next to Park Commissoner Mcslade and his secret service detail. "You are so fired," he replied. "nooo!" francis shouted. The Secret Service Agents picked up the trashcan she was stuck in and took her away. The five of us watched the chaos from atop a New York Action 1 Newsvan. "Deadly Robot doppelgangers, a perky evil mastermind, and a zoo in crisis…boys now that's a vacation…UP HIGH!" we exchanged high-ones and than jumped back off the van. "HOBOKEN!" Elsa shouted. Kowalski I took out Android Hans and Clemson as the humans ran around in a panic.

Julian was watching the new coverage on the Tv, "Ergh," He said, "boring!" Mort and Maurice weren't bored at all. "What else is on…" Julian said accidently switching the channel to the dance network which still had german folk music on. "Ah!" Julian shouted, "the lederhosen! It's like poison for my eye stomachs!" Julain screamed again and threw mort at the TV turning it off.

(Penguins of Madagascar theme)

The End

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Computer voice

John Dimaggio: Rico/Hans

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/TV Announcer

Danny Jacobs: King Julian

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/ Concerned citizen #1/zoo vistior

Concerned Citizen #2/Kindergartner/Kids: Tara Strong

Rhonda: Kathy Kinney

Savio: Nestor Carbonell

Lulu: Jane Leeves

Clemson: Larry Miller

Zookeeper Frances: Megan Hilty

The Commissoner: Gary Cole

And Andy Richter as Mort


	8. Operation: Big Blue Marble Part One

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay!" I said shuffling a deck of cards, "double Norwegan slap em and grab em poker is the game." "What?" elsa said. "King's high!" I said, "and seven's wild extremely wild!" "Dobule Norwegan slap em and grab em skipper?" Private asked, "I don't think I know the rules?" "and your not going to get them," elsa muttered. "Not to worry young private," I said, "you pick them up as we go!" "Okay so…" private said taking a card. "slam!" I said, "Private's out!" "I am? What did I do wrong?" Private asked.

"agreeing to play this game with skipper," elsa whispered. "well if you don't private," I said, "I can't explain It to you… Rico!" "uh?" rico said picking a random card. "Slam!" I shouted, "and rico's out!" "Aw man!" rico said slamming his cards onto the table. "Skipper," Private said, "Your not making the rules up as we go are you?" (I totally am) "Hmmm…sour grape. Kowalski! Your up!" Kowalski was looking at his deck not moving. "Kowalski…Hello!" Kowalski lowered his cards and stared at us with wide eyes.

"I see it now!" Kowalski said, "It's simple!" Kowalski drops his cards while he said this revealing his deck. "really?" Private asked, "could you explain it to me because I'm completely flummoxed!" "I don't think Kowalski is talking about skipper's confusing game," elsa said. "It's so ridicously simple!" Kowalski said, "even private could do it! Science compels me!" "here we go again," elsa said. "yep," I said. "I must do this thing!" Kowalski shouting leaving for his lab. "even private?" Private said insulted, "even! I'm insulted!" "nay," I said, "why start now?"

"oh…" I said, "looks like I win big!" I than grab the pail of fish in the center of the table. "who's up for another round?" "Actually…" Private said grabbing a suitcase, "I have a thing I have to do!" I turned to rico who strangely also had a thing he had to do. "Um…" Rico said, "I gotta go!" Have you seen what you started Kowalski! "How about you elsa?" I asked. Elsa grabbed her suitcase, "I uh…also have something to do…" I look at my winnings. If they don't like this game why didn't they just say so?

Hours later

"I can do this!" Kowalski said, "I can do it! I can totally do it! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Private done with the "thing" he had to do walked up to the door and knocked, "Kowalski?" "what!" Kowalski shouted. "I was just wondering if you like a spot of tea," Private asked. "Private! I am weaving the fabric of life! Creating wonders neither man or nature could conceive!" "so no tea than?" Private asked. "no tea!" Kowalski said slamming the door in private's face. "rude!" Private said. "Oh you know how Kowalski gets when he's on one of his inventing jacks!" "Unfortantely I do," Private said.

"and won't be long before he burst out of that lab with some screwball device with a unpronounable name!" "that blows up!" Private said. "It better not," elsa said. "that's a given!" I said. And than Kowalski burst out of the lab. "I done it!" Kowalski said, "I have invented the Churrostifishinitizer!" "unpronounable…check," I said, "Now let's see about the screwball!" "are we really humoring him again?" elsa said.

we shortly found ourselves in front of the…device. "I present the churrostifishinitizer!" Kowalski said, "AKA…the glorious machine that finally realizes the dream!" "What dream?" I asked. "THE Dream Skipper." "huh?" elsa said. 'THE Dream Kowalski?" I said. "Yes! THE DREAM!' Kowalski said. "which specific dream would that be?" "I dunno," rico said. "Kowalski I want to make sure I understand what your saying!" I said," Because if I'm hearing what your saying and your saying what I think your saying than…What are you saying?" Kowalski pulled a green curro off the machine and said, "The Dream Skipper!" "The dream!" I said as Kowalski put it into my open beak. I sucked the pastery into my mouth and a wave of glorious deliciousness washed over my tastebuds. I was so delicious I floated up into the air like I was a cloud as the deliciousness carried me away.

"I'm sorry could someone explain what you two are going on about?" Private asked. "Private," Kowalski explained, "I have combined nature's two most perfect foods…The fish and The Curro…into one magical megafood. The Furro!" "Whoa!" Rico said. I finally returned to earth, "It's like everything good in the universe in convienent little stick form!" "Would you like to…" Kowalski didn't get to finish his question when Rico grabbed on of the furros. Rico threw it until his mouth and chewed quickly. Rico burps appreciately and said, "Oh wow!"

Elsa ate one, "why did you think of this earlier! This is the best thing you ever invented!" Private took a couple cautious bites until the taste hit his tastebuds. "so delicious!" Private said, "If only I can make this moment last forever!" "by beak Privae! Their's plently more where that came from!" Kowalski said flipping a switch. A whole bunch of furros moved down the conveyer belt toward an awestruck Private, Elsa, and Rico. "Kowalski!" I said, "On occasion I may have made a smartalec remark or two about your scientific pursuits…I don't know if you ever notice." "um…I caught a few," Kowalski said. "Well I take them all back!" I said trapping the poor penguin in a tight hug, "You done good! Real good!"

Private suddenly had a concern, "wait…what's the catch? W-when does this currofi-fi-chumchumy…this thing blow up!" "Oh yeah…hey!" I said glaring at Kowalski, "what's the ETA on the big boom!" "No boom!" Kowalski said walking back to the machine, "I promise there's no catch! No downside at all!" I lifted up another furro to my mouth, "great!" "Expect for the toxic waste problem!" "Urgh!" "But I got that covered!" Kowalski said. "oh really?" elsa said. "really!" Kowalski said walking over to a technical drawing, "an elaborate network pumps the toxic waste byproducts into a convienent dispersal system!"

Lemur habitat

"Which is what exactly?" I said. "uh," Kowalski said put down the technical drawing, "That!" Kowalski pointed to the lemurs plastic volcano. A glowing blue bubble floated up out of the volcano. "makes a nice effect I think!" Kowalski said. And apparently Julian thought so too. "Finally!" Julian said sitting down on the ledge by the volcano, "The zoo is properly celebrating the…" Julian grabs Maurice and mort, "Me-osity of me with a awesome laser light bubble show!" Julian waits a few minutes but another bubble didn't appear right away.

"eh…" Julian said, "the laser light is coming!" The bubble exited the volcano right as Alice appeared who turned around. "I didn't know it did that," Alice said as the bubble floated away, "Whatever!" with that Alice walks away unaware that she just walked past us. "but isn't pumping out toxic waste…well…bad?" Private asked. "Psst," Kowalski said, "I sure any ill effects will be negligible!" "um-hmm!" Rico said. "well that's a good question Private…why don't you think of it this way!" I said shoving a Furro into Private's mouth. "they are very tummable!" Private replied. We were blissfully unaware that the bubbles were raising up, thru the Earth's atmosphere, to form a giant moon-sized bubble of toxic waste in orbit.

Days later penguin HQ

"what would you gentlemen like for breakfast?" Kowalski asked as if he didn't know the answer. "Day old halibut? Dry fish biscuits? An old shoe?" "Furro!" Rico shouted. "Furros!" Private said, "We want Furros!" "I don't see why not!" Kowalski said. Furros shot out of the glorious machine and onto our awaiting forks, sporks, and knives. This was followed by a color filled (HIPPIE-LIKE) montage of delicousness!

later that week

"One week of doing nothing but eating Furros!" I said. "I could spend my whole life eating nothing but furros," Elsa said. "I still can't get enough!" I added. Rico burped in agreement. "nice one rico!" I said.

(King Julian's POV)

Mort filled up the royal swimming pool as I watched from above. "Now!" I said, "to show off my flashy diving skills!" I turned around to get ready for my high dive. "Backflip cockal-twist." I jumped and did my diving move while a gust of snow and ice blew past and I face-planted into solid ice. "Maurice come quickly!" I said. Maurice quickly came to my aid. "Your Majesty!" Maurice said, "are you alright?" "I am not!" Julian said, "look at all this snow!" "Weird…" Mort said.

"Where did that come from?" Maurice asked. "who's caring?" I said stupidly, "snow means winter and winter means Christmas…and Christmas means…say with me…PRESENTS!" "Yah!" Mort said, "Presents!" "not for you mort," I said, "me only! So where are my presents Maurice? I hope they are good but I also hope you brought the receipts I case I decide that they are not so much." "it's not Christmas!" Maurice said, "It's July!" excuses, excuses… "In fact it's getting pretty warm," Maurice said. "Summer?" I said, "that means…" I splashed into the water and spit it onto Maurice, "It's my birthday! It's my birthday! So ha! You still owe me the presents! Nice try you greedy!"

And than a mini storm formed above me in a boom of thunder. "what that?" Maurice said. I looked up an saw the storm, "eh…what's this?" "You didn't by any chance offend the sky-spirits did you?" Maurice asked. I don't think so… "No!" I said, "What? The Sky-spirits love me! That's just factual!" I put Mort up to use as a umbella to keep me dry in my mini-storm. "Oh put me on your feet!" Mort said, "I can be your galosses…" The storm disappeared and I flung mort aside. "Somebody must have offended the Sky-spirits!" I said because it is never me, "but which somebody?" That the laser-light bubble show turned on and sent off another bubble. "Or somebodies…or some stinky fishy penguin bodies!"

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

The Furros were so delicious that Private had the lunacorns on and I didn't care. Private was listening to some nonsense…couldn't make it out too distracted by furros. "Wise are you Prince sharesalot." Suddenly Chuck charles appeared, "Live at Five," an announcer said, "Breaking News…when theirs new we break it." Thank you captain obvious! "Weather gone wild!" Chuck said, "Reports are filtering in of freak atmospheric disturbances center in the central park…

I shut the Tv off, "shh…Private…Just enjoy these furros…" That sounded important Skipper," Elsa said flippers on her hips. "WITHOUT THE MAINSTREAM's MEDIA JIBBERJABBER!" "Furro before you," I said, "I didn't know my hard heart could ever love again! And I like this!" I then shoved it into my mouth. Mort had somehow appeared next to Private much to Private's surprise. "jacuse!' Julian shouted, "Sky-spirit schemers!" "what?" Private asked. Urgh why must Julian interrupt our furro time with Sky-spirit mambo-jumbo! "well you think you can play dumb?" Julian said, "buddy we can play dumber!" "uhhh," Julian said. "I am galosses!"

"The King thinks whatever you are doing over here have royal ticked off the sky-spirits!" Maurice said. How many times do we have to tell these lemurs that there are no such thing as Sky-spirits! "I highly doubt that," Kowalski said, "giving that they don't actually exist." "ah-ha-ha!" Julian said, "then why are they showing their displeasure of you by making the weather all wack-a-do!" That confirms that Julian is wack-a-do. "I'm sure your exaggerating," Kowalski said, "but just for later so I can be smug and condescending I'll put up our servelliance system…Good Golly Miss Molly what is that!"

The Screens showed that the weather had indeed gone wack-a-do. In the elephant habitat Burt struggled against a massive gust of wind a struggle he ultimately lost. IN Gorilla habitat theire was a small blizzard. Bada was holding up to mangoes, "I'm Freezing my Mangoes over here!" and in the flamingo habitat pinky was complaining that, "oh it's too hot baby! Too hot!" Hot-flashes maybe? "Behold the wack-a-do-ness of which I was speaking earlier!" "This call for immediate action!" I said before offering some Furros, "who need refreshing? Furro? Furro? Furro?" Kowalski and Julian looked at me oddly.

"Oh yah," I said, "we should probably check out the weather thing too." A fuse was lit. "This Roman Candle," Kowalski said, "should provide you with the extra thrust needed to propel you to the upper atmosphere!" "are you sure this is safe?" Private asked. Before Kowalski could answer the firecracket send Private flying upwards. "Safe…um…Safe?" Kowalski said. "YOU DON"T KNOW IF IT'S SAFE!" Elsa shouted. "My hunch," I said, "This is Dr. Blowhole's Revenge for his previously foiled…Series of revenges." "yep," Rico said shallowing a Furro. "Private will see some Dolphin-themed Weather controlling satellite…We'll take it out…" "Ka-boom!" Rico said. "Right…Problem solved."

"Private should break cloud-cover any moment," Kowalski said. "Kowalski are you seeing this?" Private asked. All we got was static, "Not getting a clear picture," Kowalski said, "it's fuzzy." "I'm not sure," Private said, "It's definitely not a satellite." Suddenly the thrust went out, "Oh dear," Private said. He then started the long freefall back to earth. "ahhh!" Private shouted.

(end of part one)


	9. Operation: Big Blue Marble Part Two

Penguin HQ

(Kowalski's POV)

I tracked private's fall back to earth on the screen. "He'll be okay once his parachute opens right?" Skipper asked. "Parachute," I said. Skipper grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Kowalski tell me you packed the boy a chute!" "well chute is expensive!" I said, "add that to the cost of fireworks and whoo! Way over budget!" "Oh boy!" rico said. "If Private dies I blame you," Elsa said. "Move out!" Skipper shouted. we jumped out of the base and went topside.

"Try not to fall so fast private!" Skipper said. since he is traveling at terminal velocity I doubt he could fall any slower. Private fell to the zoo screaming. "I got a visual!" I said as Private tumbled towards the earth. "Rico you ready?" Skipper asked. Rico hacked a cherry on top of a massive pail of whip cream. "how is that a decent landing pad?" Elsa said. "Here he comes!" I shouted. Private landed next to the mountain of whip cream leaving a steel penguin shaped hole in the ground. "Did not account for increased wind-shear…" "Of course not," elsa muttered. "Have a Furro," Skipper said, "you feel better!" Private took a bite and said, "I do feel better."

"Localized climate chaos" Chuck Charles said, "wreaks midtown havoc! For more we go to Gal force in the eye of the storm." The weatherman was standing in the middle of central park where it was raining. "I really could have done from the studio chuck!" Gal said, "anyway as any first grader can see it's wet out here!" suddenly the rain stopped, "wait…no…chuck…it's sunny…I meant to say sunny as spring…" Suddenly their was a burst of lighting and thunder followed by hail. "That sounded really close," Gal said, "hailing…ow…ow…ow…" Suddenly the Lemurs fell on to his head. "and now it's raining cats and dogs," Gal said picking up mort, "whatever these things are!" "Hello!" Mort said. "Can I come inside now?"

I shut off the TV and said, "I have thoroughly analyzed the data and I know who is to blame for this local climate change." "blowhole right?" Skipper asked, "I was right about blowhole wasn't I?" "No Skipper not Dr. blowhole," I said, "He is still in an aquapark and thinks his name is flippy…" "oh yeah," Skipper laughed, "that's right…Hans then! Never trust a Puffin!" "why is it always the usual suspects with you," Elsa said. "Not Hans either!" I said. "The Red Squirrel?" "Nope," I said. "Debbie?" Skipper said. "Dave," I said. "DAVE! It has to be dave! It is dave right!" skipper said. "No not Dave," I said. "Then who is our weather villain?" "The Villian is…" I said dramaticly pausing, "US!"

"Get em!" Skipper said until he realized that I said us. "wait…what?" Skipper said. "us and our…" I said holding back tears, "FURROS!" Skippers mouth dropped open and the furro he was eating dropped to the floor. While Skipper stood there in shock I said, "At the rate this freak weather is expanding…the entire state of New York will be covered within the hour…" Private, Rico, and Elsa gasped. "North America in Twelve hours," I said receiving more gasps. "The Entire World within a day!" I said. Not pausing to hear their response I contiuned, "AND THE MILKY WAY GALAXY IN 6.7 MILLION YEARS!" everyone stared at me blankly. "What? It's a big galaxy," I said. "Whoa!" rico said.

"The first step to solving this crisis is to stop using the Churrostifishinitizer! Immediately and forever!" I said. Skipper chose that moment to free himself from his daze. "That's not going to happen!" Skipper said. "Yes is it," Elsa said. "No it's not!" Skipper said, "Local Climate Change! HA! I call local climate change the greatest Hoax ever perpetrated on the penguin populance!" Skipper rushed up to the ladder, "I mean Have you ever seen a more beautiful summer day!" Skipper opened the hatch only to get blasted by snow confirming that it's not a hoax. "Okay," Skipper said, "Maybe the weather actually a little hicky…I'll grant that…" "good," I said, "I…" Skipper cut me off, "But…how do we knew this is penguin made…Huh?"

"Well there's plenty of…" Skipper cut me off again, "Well I propose a fifty year study!" Skipper said. "Fifty Years!" Elsa said, "it be too late in fifty years!" "Fifty Years Skipper?" I questioned. "Good point Kowalski," Skipper said, "make it a hundred!" Urgh he does not listen to scientiftic reason. "Meanwhile!" Skipper said running to the Furro machine, "I'll Furro it up!" "That defeats the purpose of a study," Elsa said. "Nobody asked you!" Skipper said as he made himself more furros.

I pulled out a pie chart with all the information he needs, "Skipper that thing in the sky is 56% ionized fish oil, 41% crystallized curro suger, and 3% tytarick esters and triglycerides!" "triglycerides?" Private asked. "I know!" I said, "My trademark ingredent! There's no denying it…The Churrostifishinitizer is to blame!" Skipper still not listening to reason or evidence said, "No! No! No! No! No! No! I love my furros! And I will naw the wing off any man who tries and take them from my cold-dead flippers!" "Now Skipper listen to reason," Elsa said. "I can't hear reason!" Skipper said as a barrage of Furro rushed out of the machine.

2 hours later

I stood byside a holographic representation of the Big Blue Marble, "Operation: Toxic Takedown!" I said, "we're fly Four snub-nosed fighters to the bubble and than launch…" "Question!" Private said, "four flyers?" "yes," I said, "Our old rocket ship might make the journey but it will be a tactical error to put all our eggs in one basket." I said. "but only four flyers?" Private asked, "are we sure Skipper won't help?"

I walked over to the door to the lab and revealed Skipper still feasting on Furros. "Yum! Yum! Yum!" Skipper shouted. "eh…Yeah," I said as I closed the door, "Pretty sure…" The Lemurs were dealing with a freak snow storm in their habitat. Julian was dancing in an attempt to please the "Sky-Spirits" "Did that do anything?" Julian asked. "na-uh," Maurice said, "still snowing." "What!" Julian shouted before sighing in defeat. "I done the funky booty, the booty scoty, the electric rump!" "The Sky Spirits must be mighty steamed," Maurice said. "My booty's pooped," Julian said, "I'll have to make some other sacrifice…." "Sacrifice?" Mort asked. "Yes mort," Julian said with a scary voice, "sacrifice!" There was a flash of lighting, "Um…" Mort said freaked out, "I am running away now!"

Julian then chased Mort across the zoo, "come back mort!" Julian said, "the sky spirits must be appeased!" There was another flash of lighting and the storm cleared out. We quickly jumped out of the base, "To your fighters!" I shouted, "we got launch before the weather changes again!" "Fighters?" Skipper asked holding a Furro, "To fight what? A Hoax! The Only way to fight that is good old fashion horsesense something you four sourly lack!" "You know what I say to that Skipper?" I said, "I say…Neeeeeigh!" I took that moment to laugh to my self. "Seriously?" Elsa said. "Seriously though," I said, "Science is on our side here! I only wish you were too…" Skipper looked away in shame.

I closed the cockpit only to get my flipper stuck. "Ow!" I said, "that really undercut the moment!" "All fighters launch!" I said, "Ow." The four of us hit our buttons and launched into space. "good luck!" Skipper said, "fighting a fairy tale!" He than took one sad bite of his furro. Suddenly mort appeared out of nowhere interrupting Skippers moping. "save me!" Mort shouted as he knocked skipper down the hatch, "protectify me!"

(Skipper's POV)

Sadeyes and I landed on the floor with a thud. I pulled mort off my face, "Sadeyes! I was in a rare moment of introspection!" "oh!" mort said, "How was that?" "eh…not for me," I replied. Suddenly Julian jumped into the base. "Ah-ha!" Julian said, "my sacrifical lamb is no longer on the lamb!" I didn't know Julian knew what "On the lamb" even means. Julian grabbed mort, "Time to go up!" Julian shouted as he threw the small lemur upwards. "whee!' Mort shouted. After a moment Mort stopped going upwards and landed back on Julian's face. Julian pulled mort off his face, "Mort!" He said, "you are so inposterious! Even the sky spirits don't want you!"

He finally noticed that I was standing next to him. "Oh…Skipper," Julian said, "uh…shouldn't you be doing something stupidly dangerous with the other stinky penguins?" "Yeah!" I said sadly, "Maybe…kinda…urgh"

Meanwhile IN SPACE

(Kowalski's POV)

we approached the gaint energy filled orb that we created. "Alright!" I said over the comms, "set up for your attack run! Prepare to unleash chemical dispersant fury!" "Um…Kowalski," private said, "just wonder…are even more chemicals really the answer here?" "you know private," I said, "IF this were a problem involving say…fluffy kittens I'd bow to you knowledge and experience." "those kittens like their mittens! Silly billys!"

"I'm staying out of this," Elsa said. "Stay with me Private," I said, "this is science so let's say we all listen to the scientist…hmmm." "Oh!" Private said, "right" "so if something goes wrong we can blame the scientist?" Elsa said. "Right!" I said ignoring elsa's question, "Now no my mark…Attack!" We rocketed forward with our fighters. "And fire!" I shouted. We flew straight at the bubble pulling off once with launch our chemical rockets into the bubble's atmosphere. we than flew back to a safe distance.

"now we just wait for science to do what it does best," I said, "solve problems…with chemicals." "chemicals is what started this mess," elsa said to rico and Private on a private channel. And as I hoped the bubble started to shrink down. "um-hm…" I said, "felling pretty smart right about now!" "uh…what's that alarm," elsa said. "Ahhh!" I shouted as the bubble started to expand again and it make a sound that sounded like it was laughing at us. "Uh-oh," Rico said as the bubble started to make gurgling noises. "Kowalski?" Private said, "What's happening?" Instead of ordering everyone to hightail it back to earth I said, "It appeared that we may have possibly… maybe…perhaps…" "Spit it out!" Elsa shouted.

"Super-charged the bubble." "I blame you," Elsa said right before a wave of energy shot out of the super-charged bubble as it return to it's normal size. The blast of energy from the bubble knocked us out of orbit. "Argh!" We all shouted. Once we had safety returned to the upper atmosphere spinning out of control I said, "Eject!" we all hit the door lock disengage button flipping open the top of the cockpits and sending us into freefall. "Kowalski," Private said as we fell, "We don't have parachutes…AGAIN!"

"I had a budget!" I shouted back before turning to rico, "and somebody just had to have seatwarmers!" "sorry!" rico said. "Why did you even listen to rico anyway," Elsa said. "brilliant!" Private said, "Now we're doomed!" "Nope!" Skipper's voice said, "Not on my watch!" We all looked down to see the Penguin One rocketing towards us. "I have never been more happy to see that bucket of bolts in my life," Elsa said as the Penguin One was postioned below us. Skipper opened the door grapple gun in hand. Skipper fired and the grapple hook wrapped around us pulling us into the rocket. The door closed behind us.

"Skipper!" Rico shouted as he hugged him. "You came!" "you finally believe my conclusions on local climate change!" "Ha!" Skipper said, "whoa slow down there bellbottoms! I still believe this mess is some sort of anti-furro hoax!" "Of course he does," Elsa said. "But if you men are willing to risk your skins on nothing more than a few thousand pages of hard data! Well your not doing it without me!" "yah!" rico said. "Um…" I said taking off my helmet, "Skipper…how did you manage to get this ship airborn by yourself."

A button was pressed sending the rocket forward, "Uh…Ringtail!" he shouted, "I told you not to touch anything!" "and I did not touch anything…I touched everything!" "Maurice! Mort!" Julian said, "keep pressing all the thingies!" "got it!" Maurice replied. "I am a button pusher," Mort said. Julian reached for a certain button. "Not that one!" I shouted as Skipper and I tackled him. It was too late of course and the rocket thrusters ignited blasting us into orbit. We thrusters shut down when we were mere inches from the bubble. Unfortantly the Thrusters then reactivated long enough to trap the rocket inside the bubble.

There was a flash of energy as we entered the bubble. "What just happened?" Private asked. I went up to the control panel, "We're in the bubble and…yup…out of fuel…thanks!" Julian didn't pick up on the sarcasm and stupidly said, "welcome!" Outside the rocket lighting flashed across the chaotic interior of the bubble. "So what happens next? We just drift here forever?" Private said. "spend forever with the lemurs?" Elsa said. "No…now…" I said, "…well we're run out of air eventually or be torn apart by the bubbles violent energy or possibly…" "Forget I asked…Okay!" Private said. "what did you expect Private?" elsa said, "rainbows and lunacorns?" "I don't know how to respond to that," Private said as he floated away.

"uh…" Julian said grabbing mort as he floated past, "I could sacriface mort if that would help?" A flash of space-lighting ended all conversation. "Men," I said, "I suggest we go down as we lived…eating delicious Furros!" Skipper opened a hatch and a bunch of Furros floated down. "Furro?" Skipper asked sending them flying around the ship, "furro? Furro?" Skipper grabbed that was floating near him, "a ceremonial snack against these munchies…" We bite into our furros, "They really were delicious…" "another successful Kowalski invention that endangers us all," Elsa said. "mmm…true," I said. "Yup!" rico said.

"eh…" Julian said grabbing one, "How bad could it be?" Julian took one bite and we could tell it did not agree with his fruit-loving tastebuds. Julian instantly started to gag, "snack-sized…ha-gag…putridity!" Maurice looked at his furro, "You know what…I'll pass!" Skipper grabbed the furro as it floated towards him, "and to think these little delicious treats have been the downfall of us all!" "Skipper?" I said, "are you acknowledging…" "Of course I am Kowalski!" Skipper said, "I was in denial I simply did not want to give up my furro-loving lifestyle!"

Skipper walked up to the window, "What's the point fighting it!" he said, "I admit it furros caused this mess! We…NO…I caused this mess!" "althought the Offical record will say Kowalski," Skipper said. "Right," Elsa said. "If only we had some gas…some kind of potent fuel to reignite the engines! If…If…IF…" Julian floated up with stomach problems. "not over here!" Elsa said bracing for vomit. "Seriously!" Julian said as his stomach grumbled, "that furro is not agreeing with my delicate inside parts!" Julian let out a royal furro fueled burp stinking up the inside of the rocket. "See what I mean!" Julian said. "at least warn us before you do that!" Elsa shouted. Maurice swiped at the air to try and disperse the smell, "Oh man! That's a gassy one you highness!"

"A gassy one?" I said. "Don't rub it in Kowalski!" Skipper said, "Private activate the air scrubbers!" "We don't have air scrubbers," Private said, "Because of Kowalski's budget!" "could it be?" I said as I pulled out my scanner. "Nitrogen," I said, "fish oils and… YES triglycerides!" I pulled out a tube leading to the gas tank, "The Lemur's Mammalian furro belches are a perfect rocket fuel!" "ew," elsa said. "Uh," Skipper said, "Mammalian Furro belches! Really?" I gave him the are you kidding me look. "Fine!" Skipper said, "You're the science guy!" I started to pass out bundles of furros, "here! Feed them and capture their outgases in this fuel tube!"

"I can't believe we're doing this," Elsa said. "we'll escape and maybe… just maybe burn off the toxins in the process!" "urgh…" Julian said, "I did not care for the furros tastyiness! Did you not get that?" "Eat and burp Ringtail!" Skipper shouted. "I don't want…" Skipper cut him off by shoving a furro into his mouth. Mort and Maurice got to work eating furro after furro and burping into the fuel tube. I watched the level on the fuel gauge go up a little, "More!" so for several minutes Maurice and Mort burped into the tube while julian just started to eat his furro. "keep it coming!" I said, "we need more furro gas!" "ergh!" Julian said, "It tastes like foot that stepped in…earwax!"

"I like the all gas in there!" Mort said. after several minutes of the gas tank filling up with furro gas it was finally time for julian's turn. "bring it ringtail!" Skipper said, "BRING THE BIG ONE!" "I'm going to back away," Elsa said. "okay!" Julian said, "hang on…let me work it up!" Julian releashed a small burp into the tube. "go get your big brother!" Julian before let out a slightly bigger burp. "Go get your bigger brother!" julian said before let out the big one. The fuel gauge flipped to full. "That's all I got!" Julian said as he passed out. "finally," Elsa said.

"maximum capacity!" I shouted reaching for the launch lever, "hang on!" The rocket ignited and flew forward setting off explosions throught out the bubble as it flew past. We exited the bubble with a bang right before the bubble exploded. We all cheered and high fived as we safety headed back towards earth. "mama earth," Skipper said as we approached the atmosphere, "I owe you an apology I won't let anyone hurt you again especially not me!" Julian than burped in skipper's face, "excuse me…I had a straggler!" "sorry mama earth…not much I can do about him…"

The End

(Penguins of Madagascar theme)

The End

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/ chuck charles

John Dimaggio: Rico/burt/announcer

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/ Prince Sharesalot

Danny Jacobs: King Julian

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/pinky/Bing

Mary Scheer: Alice

Al Roker: Gil Force

And Andy Richter as Mort


	10. LostTreasureoftheGoldenSquirrel part 1

New York City, 100 years ago

(Golden Squirrel's POV)

I ran through central Park the key to my treasure in my hands. I stopped for a second to catch my bearings when the villainous rodents caught up to me. "There he is! Get him!" the rat's leader said, "Get him!" I quickly bounded up a tree and jumped from tree to tree as the rats chased me from below. I jumped down and entered the newly opened Central Park Zoo. "Welcome to the Gala Debut of our Central Park Zoological Menagerie." I ran underfoot as the crowd listened intently, "We celebrate the splendiferous occasion of today and look forward to the grand possibilities of tomorrow with the burial of this centennial time capsule!"

Excellent the perfect place to hide the key. I quickly climbed up to the top of the entrance but the rats already had a plan for that. "One Hundred years from this day the children of our children…" I walked forward only to get blocked by the rats, "Sorry, Squirrel. End of the line," the leader said. I rats quickly mobbed me holding me in place. "Now, Where's the key?" He asked. "Right here…see for yourself" I replied holding the key out in front of the rat the held me.

The rat let go as they got visions of their greatest desires. "No! Don't look into the eyes!" The leader shouted, "The Key! Get the key!" but it was to no avail. "Not today!" I shouted as I jumped away, "and not for a hundred years!" I jumped and grabbed onto the banner in front of the entrance and swung away. as I swung past the time capsule I dropped the key right as it closed. The time capsule was then lifted into the hole and was buried. "Ah-ha!" I shouted from my perch on a tree, "You won't crack that lock you villainous rodents! Tallyho!" The rats angrily watched me as I left vowing revenge.

The Penguins of Madagascar

THE LOST TREASURE OF THE GOLDEN SQUIRREL

Today

Central Park Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

"And now, 100 years after it was buried with pomp and pageantry, all eyes are on the unearthing of the zoo's centennial time capsule. What wonder will we find within? This is chuck Charles, live on the scene…" I focused my binoculars on the zoo time capsule as it opened. I rats left their hiding spot in the bushes and went to the capsule. "We got company, Skipper," I said into my walkie, "the rats are removing something from the zoo time capsule… Appears to be some sort of key…and they're getting away!" "Oh, no, they're not," Skipper said.

(Skipper's POV)

Private, Elsa, and I were speeding thru the zoo in the car. "Private, Elsa and I are on the way over. Over." I told Kowalski over the walkie. Alice thru a shovel into the zoo cart and hopped in. She wearing headphones and was too busy rocking out to some music to notice the rats hop in the back. The Rat King jumped to the top of the cart canopy while his minions stayed in the boot. "The Stories were true!" one rat said. "And now the lost treasure of the golden squirrel will finally belong to the rats!" "Totally!" the Rat King said, "and this key is the key to us finding it. Which makes it a key, like, both in the literal and the metaphorical sense. How deep is that?"

I don't think so mutant rat monarch. "Whatever that key is…" I said as the car landed on top of the zoo cart, "You don't get it, literally or metaphorically!" Private grabbed the key and I reversed the car off the roof of the zoo cart. I turned the car around as it landed and sped off. "Nice one Skipper!" Elsa shouted. "that's what years of getaway experience gets you," I replied. "No way! he took the key!" Rat King shouted, "Get him!" "Literally?" a rat asked. "just get the key."

The Rats jumped onto the car causing us to spin out of control. Private flew out of the car and landed into the back of the zoo cart. Private tried to hang onto the edge of the cart as one rat attacked him with a garden spade. Kowalski jumped on and blocked the rat's "weapon" with a full-sized shovel. We rest of us quickly boarded the cart and the battle of the garden equipment began. Alice was too distracted by her music to even hear the sounds of metal on metal as shovels, racks, and spades were being mashed together. Our battle raged on top of the zoo cart as Alice drove past the lemur habitat.

The Lemur Habitat

(Julian's POV)

"Maurice, read to me the latest balance from the vault of the royal treasury," I told my right-hand lemur. "A buck 40 in change," Maurice said, "two subway tokens, one bottle cap…" "Ahh!" I said knocking the balance aside, "The King must have enough wealth and treasure to keep him 100 percent out of to touch to the needs of his common subjects!" "Like me!" Mort said.

(Skipper's POV)

I drove up to the cart as Rico and Kowalski disarmed the king rats' minions and jumped in. Private tried to hop in the car with the key only to get grabbed by the rats. "Skipper!" Private shouted as Rico, Kowalski, and Elsa grabbed onto him and got engaged in a game of tug-o-war with the rats. "Hold tight Private!" I shouted. I managed to break us free of the rats but at the cost of the key. "Yes! Awesome!" the Rat King shouted as he caught the key, "Check me out. The key to the squirrel's swag is totally…" The zoo cart drove under a lamp post with hit the rat king on the head and sent the key flying into the…LEMUR HABITAT!

Julian and Maurice were in some kind of conversation. "Looks like we're all out of wealth and treasure," Maurice said looking into an empty can, "Unless some just happens to drop out of the sky and…" The Key landed into the bucket and the lemurs looked inside. Julian picked up the key and said, "Now what could this possibly…" "Get him!" I shouted as we tackled him.

Outside the Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

The Five of us walked out of the bushes with the key. "But Skipper, shouldn't we return this key to the zoo time capsule?" Private asked. "of course we should," Skipper said, "But do you have any idea what this key could mean? Tell him, Kowalski." "The promise of mystery, adventure, hidden clues, action set pieces, red herring, diabolical double-crosses, and a thrilling climax that ultimately bashes us all over the head with a lesson about the importance of non-material possessions," I said. "Exactly," skipper replied, "Who could say no to a good old-fashioned treasure hunt?"

"Excuse me a little bit," Julian said as he jumped down from a tree, "But I think I heard treasure in and amongst those words. And since I touched that key for a full 26 seconds, I am entitled to half of it!" "Kowalski, accounting analysis!" Skipper asked. What do I look like an accountant? "Twenty-six seconds of nine-tenths of the law," I said, "equals 50 percent share? I question his motives but his math is impeccable." "if only Julian was that smart in other aspects of his life," Elsa muttered. "I heard that!" Julian shouted. "fine ring-tail," I said, "but if you get in my way on this road to high adventure, I'm running you over."

We quickly found ourselves in front of…Fred's tree. "Bushy-tail!" Skipper shouted as he knocked on the tree, "Are you home? We need squirrel Intel." "Ordinarily, when I think Intelligence I would not think fred." "Guys," Fred said, "Guys! Shhh…My granny's up in the tree trying to take a nap." Fred than switched to a whisper-y tone, "so let's all talk like this." "sorry Fred," Private whispered, "this should just take a second." "we need you to take a look at this squirrel artifact," Skipper said.

Fred took a look and then said, "OK. Then. Later, guys." "Fred!" skipper said. "The Key…What about…" "shhh!" Skipper said. Julian then switched to a whispering tone, "…the key?" "hmm," Fred said, "What about it." I want to go bang my head on something now. "Well," I said, "we were hoping you could tell us something about it?" maybe we should have went to a different squirrel. "Oh, tell you something about it. You said just look at it. Tell you something about it…Yeah that's harder." "Wait," Julian said, "What was it you said you heard the rats say? The Hidden…something…of the glorious something. With the treasure on top?" "No. no, no. It was the…The missing…No. that's not it," Skipper said, "The Enchanted." A flash of lighting cut both of them off.

A old gray squirrel appeared on the tree above us, "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel!" In another flash of lighting she appeared between Skipper and Julian who both gasped. The squirrel then hugged Fred so I'm guessing their related. "Yes!" Julian said, "Lost treasure! Ah-ha! Eh…this is real treasure, right? Not one of those Friendship is the greatest treasure of all deals? Because you can't trade friendship for, you know, the goods and the services." The old squirrel took the key from Skipper, "Hidden clues will guide you. Now that the key has been exposed, you must find the treasure and destroy it."

Julian took the key back, "there. You see? We must use the key to find the treasure and…Wait, did you say DESTROY the treasure? Not spend it all as fast as possible?" Elsa face-palmed as the old squirrel took the key back. "You must follow me. There isn't much time!" She then walked slowly away.

Central Park Obelisk

(Skipper's POV)

There was another flash of lighting and before we knew it we were approaching the Queen's needle. "Hold on," Maurice said, "Why would we go thought all the trouble of finding that treasure if we're just going to destroy it?" "That does seem illogical," Kowalski said, "if the treasure is so dangerous why not just leave it hidden?" "Because," The old squirrel said, "there are those with greed in their souls that will stop at nothing until they have the treasure."

She then etched something into the obelisk which is probably vandalism. The dust cleared revealing… "The RATS!" Private said. "Of course. Imagine what the rats would do if they ever got control of that much wealth and power," Kowalski said. "I'm trying but I can't," Julian said, "I'm too busy imagining what I would do!" "why is he even here with us again!" Elsa said. "right," I said, "it's your basic race for the hidden treasure scenario." "But how, Skipper?" Private asked, "how do we even know where to begin looking?" "behold…the key!" "huh?" She disappeared in a flash. A flash of lighting hit the top of the tower and she appeared there.

She then climbed down to a key-hole that none of us noticed before. A bolt of lighting hit and blasted around the obelisk and hit the key. A pair of laser beams than shot out of the key and rushed across the ground. "Fred, your granny is brilliant," Private said. "She sure is," Fred said. "How is it that she knows so much about the treasure?" Kowalski said. "Oh, wait. You mean her? Because that's not my granny." "What?" Elsa said. "What do you mean that's not your granny?" Skipper asked. "I told you. My granny's back at the tree, taking a nap," Fred replied. "Fred," Elsa said, "She hugged you." "Well, yeah. I mean, that did strike me as a bit odd," Fred said, "But hey, what am I gonna do, say no to a hug? I love hugs!"

Suddenly the old squirrel said, "Here! Here it is!" The laser from the key was pointing to a map of the central park zoo. "In the zoo!" But not just anywhere in the zoo, "Marlene's place," I said. We quickly headed off towards the zoo while Rico had the good idea to retrieve the key. But little did Rico or any of us knew the rats had actually seen the entire thing. "Boss, did you hear that?" a rat said, "they're going after the first clue to the treasure." "Awesome! Less work for us," The Rat King said, "because you have to work to get treasure…that's just like a job you know."

Marlene's Habitat

(Marlene's POV)

"OK. Careful!" I said as the penguins and lemurs ransacked my home, "Watch out, that's delicate. Hey! Who didn't wipe their feet?" I went up to Skipper and said, "I'm sorry. What was it exactly that you were looking for…you know, here…here in my house?" Kowalski and Julian were hammering at the floor…looking for hollow spaces I guess. Of course Kowalski was the only one with an actually hammer Julian was using Mort. "My head makes thunks!" Mort said.

"Could be anything, Marlene," Skipper said, "Trap door. Recess antechamber. Rico, solve this mystery." Rico hacked up a chainsaw and lifted it above his head. "Rico put down that chainsaw!" Elsa said. "Aw," Rico said lowering his chainsaw. Okay that's it. "Ok, enough," I told skipper, "This is my home. I know every inch of this place." As Kowalski continued to hammer behind me I said, "And there are no trap doors. There are no recessed antechamber. No…" Kowalski triggered something revealing a hidden staircase which Kowalski unfortunately went tumbling down. "…Hidden staircases?" "Ok!" Kowalski shouted from below, "I'm A-ok..Ow!" "I calculate that I'm about halfway down…Ow…eh…ow…ow!"

Secret Chamber

(Skipper's POV)

We rushed down the stairs flashlight in hand after Kowalski. "Wow." Marlene said, "This actually adds a lot of square footage to my place." Blah-de-blah-blah. We finally reached the bottom of the staircase where a bunch of squirrel carvings awaited us. "Fred, can you take a look at these mysterious squirrel carvings?" "Not a problem," Fred said as he took the flashlight from me. I then realized that I should probably clarify with the dumb squirrel. "When I say Look at them Fred," I said, "I mean can you read them?" "Oh read them, "Fred said, "Well, sure I can, but, you know, that's harder."

I rushed off to join the rest of the team. "Skipper, It looks like this section of the tunnel was part of the city's original sewer system," Kowalski said. You don't say. "I could convert this into a killer game room!" Marlene said, "You know, get some light in here. Foosball, Maybe air hockey…" 'Hey guys," Fred said, "It says: Ahead lies the path to the Treasure of the Golden Squirrel and certain riches." Thank you fred. Marlene took a step too far and accidentally triggered a trap. "Marlene!" I shouted. I quickly tackled her the instant before a blast of fire flew out of a hole in the wall.

"Oh and guys!" Fred said, "This part says something about traps? Yeah…deadly traps. Maybe I should have read that part first, huh?" "Yeah that would have been good to know fred," Elsa said. We glared at Fred until another flame blasted out of the wall. We then ran down the passageway. We followed it until we made it to a large chamber. "Skipper there it is!" Private said, "That must be the clue!" At the other end of the chamber was a stone map. "Oh!" I said, "a mysterious ancient map! It is a classic."

"Well what is that we are waiting for?" Julian asked as he started to walk forward. I stopped him before he could get any farther. "Not so fast ring-tail," I said, "This whole place is no doubtingly booby trapped!" "Of course," Julian replied, "do you really think I would be so careless to just fling myself after the map? Mort! Deal with the booby traps!" "but's he's careless enough to let Mort do it," Elsa whispered. "Booby sounds fun!" Mort said as he rushed towards the map. "Mort no!" Marlene said. Mort rushed towards the map without a care as strangely all the traps completely missed him. Mort grabbed the map off it's stand and returned to us unharmed.

"Can it do it again?" Mort said returning with the map. "There," Julian said, "was that so hard?" But then the podium the map was on lowered into the floor as the room shakes. Support columns for the room smashed to the floor as the chamber started to collapse. "Follow me!" I shouted as we rushed out of the chamber. We made it past the fire-spitting tube and made it to the base of the stairs only to find the rats blocking our way. "We'll take that map!" The Rat King said, "And the Key!"

two rats manhandled the map out of Mort's hands. The King then tried to take the key from Julian but the lemurs grip was too strong. In the struggle with Julian the Rat King Accidentally hit Marlene with the lemur. Marlene was sent flying to the awaiting hands of the rats. Julian managed to keep his grip on the key. A pile of debris cut us off from Marlene, the map, and the rats. The rats quickly ran back up the stairs. "Move it!" Rat King shouted. "Marlene!" I shouted. I belly-slid forward only to get blocked by more debris as the rat's escaped.

"we better get out of here!" Julian said. We ran one way only to get blocked by ever more debris. "we're trapped!" Private said. "You think Private," Elsa replied. "this whole place is going to collapse!" Maurice shouted. "Kowalski!" I said, "how long!" "I would estimate total structural failure in approximately…" A ton of debris landed on the ground causing a cloud of dust to fill the chamber. "…right now."

(end of part one)


	11. LostTreasureoftheGoldenSquirrel Part 2

(Skipper's POV)

I dodged falling debris as I belly-slid across the floor the others right behind me. I stepped on the booby trap trigger with unleashed another blast of fire. I gesture to the fire-tube and shouted, "Go!" "You mean down the big tube shooting fire?" Maurice asked. "Thank you…but, no thank you," Julian replied. "What if we time our jump?" Elsa asked. "I concur," Kowalski said, "If we time it between the merciless blasts of broiling flame…" Another blast of flame shot past. "There's a minuscule chance of survival." That's better than nothing. Some pipes fell down with silenced all debate. "On my mark…" I said. There was another blast of fire. "Now!" I shouted. Without any hesitation Kowalski, Private, Rico, Elsa, and the Lemurs jumped into the tube. I then jumped after them into the tube.

We exited out a pipe that was under a pond in Central Park. We than swam to the surface and after catching our breaths with climbed out of the water in exhaustion. Before we could properly catch our breaths Fred showed up with a message from the rats. "Hey, guys," Fred said while eating an apple, "Um…The Rats have a message for you. Something about meeting them in Chinatown in an hour with the key, that if you ever want to see your friend again? You Know what that's all about? Hey, What happened to the Otter?" I stood up with a determined look on my face.

Shortly…

A Taxi dropped off a passenger in front of Central Park. The Passenger opened the door and than walked off. Luckily for us he left the door open and we quickly hopped into the back. We than beat up the driver so he wouldn't compromise us. We hacked up some dice onto the rear-view mirror and Kowalski checked the dash. "Meter running," Kowalski said. Private Hit the gas and we sped off towards Chinatown.

While we drove Kowalski made a discovery and opened the key revealing a hidden pocket with more strange markings. "Uh…Skipper?" Kowalski asked. I took the Key from Kowalski and handed it to Fred, "Fred, what can you make of these?" I asked. "Hmm," Fred said taking the key, "Let's see now. This Part says…" As I dodged pedestrians and traffic Fred read the carvings, "Only the pure of heart will have the…uh…strength to see the truth." What a cliché. "Pure of heart, eh?" I asked, "Well that's classic bordering on cliché. Suddenly the cab driver woke up in the back seat and saw our operation. Rico quickly fixed the situation by knocking the driver out again.

Chinatown

(Kowalski's POV)

The cab pulled out in front of an alleyway in Chinatown. As we got out of the cab Skipper made sure to lock the vehicle. As we pasted the ornate entrance arch Private asked, "But how will we know which of us is pure of heart?" Suddenly the old squirrel voice came in on the wind, "You must risk looking into the eyes of the squirrel!" She suddenly appeared in a flash of lighting behind Mort but only for a second. "Ah!" Mort said before hiding behind Julian, "She's back!"

She than flashed in and out of existence before appearing right before us. "They know of your deepest secrets, your greediest desires. You must be strong enough to resist them" The Old squirrel warned, "or you will be consumed by your own greed. This is the curse of the treasure!" She then disappeared in a flash of lighting and the key dropped to the ground like she wasn't even here. This would have been helpful to have known earlier. "Fine," Skipper said, "We get it. The treasure's cursed…are we done with the jib jab? Let's get on the road to high adventure!"

"Curse or no, we still need to trade this key to get back our friend," Maurice said, "so I'll just hold this and look into the…" Maurice than made the mistake of looking into the eyes of the key and it casted it's spell on Maurice.

(Maurice's POV)

As I entered whatever vision of my greed the key has for me I heard the old squirrel's voice in my head. "The eyes of the squirrel, they know of your deepest secrets!" Suddenly I found myself on a lounger, "Where am I? How did I get…?" Julian put a grape in my mouth and said, "Greetings, Maurice," Julian placing a bowl of nuts in front of me as an army of Julian's with various fruits and nuts appeared around me. "We are here to serve you!" Yes…yes…I NEED THAT TREASURE! I then laughed evilly spitting the nearest Julian with seeds, "Oh, yeah! My deepest desire! Oh…I could get used to this!"

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper tried to get Maurice out of his trance, "Maurice…" Maurice spit what appeared to be seeds into the area. "MAURICE!" skipper shouted getting him out of his trance, "Quit daydreaming and give me the key already." "But, if we give them this, we won't be able to get the treasure!" "Finally! You see?" Julian said, "This is exactly what I have been saying!" "We don't have time to argue with you lemurs," Elsa said. "Right," Skipper agreed, "Kowalski!"

I went up to Maurice to take the key from him, "Coming right up, Skipper…" I said. I grabbed the key from Maurice and then made the tactical mistake of looking into the eyes. "Oh, boy," I said I was put under the eye's spell. I suddenly found myself in a strange place, "That's strange," I said, "I'm obviously under the hypnotic influence of some sort of…" suddenly a giant brain got lowered from above me. I gasped, "Is that…an upgraded cerebellum of my own design?" I celebrated, "Oh, yeah…" and the brain was snugly placed on my head. "Perfect fit!" I said as energy…brain energy shot out.

"ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" "Kowalski!" Skipper shouting breaking me from the glorious trance. "Kowalski! Hand over that key. That's an order…" "No! I…I think we need to weigh our other options." "In that case," Skipper said, "you leave me no choice." "Rico," I said, "take Kowalski into custody and schedule a court martial for…Rico?" but it was too late as Rico was looking into the eyes of the squirrel. I don't know what his vision was but if I could guess it probably involved him beating up robots. "Mine!" Rico said as he took the key from me. "But guys, we already voted to trade the treasure to save Marlene!"

Did we? "that wasn't so much a vote as a Poll, if you will," I said. "Yeah!" Maurice said, "things change. Forget Marlene!" "What is wrong with you guys!" Elsa said. "I'm sorry, Skipper," I said knocking out Rico, "But I have seen myself with a 4,000 pound cerebral cortex and I am beautiful!" "Not so fast, Brainiac!" Maurice said as he took the key from me (HOW DARE HE!), "I need that treasure for my army Julien man servants!" "Yes!" Julian said, "You see? Maurice needs the treasure for his…" And then Julian realized he forgot what Maurice just said, "wait. Go back a little bit?"

"uh…uh…uh uh!" Rico said hacking up a baseball bat. Oh I see you want to fight for the right to the treasure…well I taking these too birdbrains down! "It's mine! Just give it to me!" I shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

As Kowalski, Rico, and Maurice started fighting Private said, "Skipper, we have to do something!" "Guys!" Elsa shouted at the fighting trio, "stop this!" They ignored her and continued to fight. "Relax, Private," I said, "This is just the part of the adventure where we start to turn on each other. No use fighting it. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." There was a gush of wind and the old squirrel appeared…I think…it's hard to tell with all this appearing and disappearing. Suddenly she appeared below Private, "it's the curse!"

There was another flash and she appeared on a awning above us. "Lady…again?" I said, "weren't you just here?" "Their greed is changing them," she replied, "The Treasure must be destroyed. It's the only way!" She then disappeared in yet another flash of lighting. Private, Elsa, and I looked at Fred. "Hey, I told you," Fred replied, "I don't even know this lady." "Well, how does she do the thing with the wind and all that thunder stuff?" I asked. "I don't know," Fred said, "she gives good hugs, though."

Suddenly the ball of fighting reached the area directly in front of us. I took the key from Maurice, "This key is going to the rats!" I shouted as I backed away. But than much to my dismay I backed up right into the rat king. "Yes, it is," The Rat King replied, "and since I already have the map and your friend…" He than knocked the five of us down with Marlene. The Rats rushed to a manhole cover, "…I guess that's means I'll take it it all!" The Rat King kicked up a manhole cover. "that figures," Marlene said as the Rat King jumped into the sewers and made his escape.

I jumped after them only to slam head-first into the manhole cover. Julian picked me up and said, "Skipper, Move it! We have to give chase to the rats who are absconding with my booty!" we all gave Julian funny looks. "Not my booty, booty, My treasure booty." Well I guess we can safety say that he is not the one who is true of heart.

Underground

(Rat King's POV)

We headed down a dark sewer passage we came to a wall of keyholes that surrounded us from floor to ceiling…literally. I shrugged and decided to try process of elimination. "let's see…" I said putting the key into random keyholes. A trap came down and smashed one of my minions, "Not this one…" I keep trying sending off a bunch of traps, "Not that one…" as I key trying keyholes my minions fell down trapdoors, got smashed, or got flung off into the darkness. "Hey!" the otter said, "You guys seem to think that this treasure is gonna be the answer to all your…" she than looked into the eyes of the key (then one thing we rats know not to do…according to the stories). She than repeated herself as the key took hold, "…that this treasure is gonna be the…answ…"

Marlene's greatest desire

(Marlene's POV)

I looked in wonder at my renovated home. "Vaulted ceilings. Spacious design. I love what I've done with the place!" Suddenly a bunch of macho male otters with Spanish guitars appeared and started to play.

(King Rat's POV)

the otter…Marlene was it? Got out of her…probably boring vision and saw something that we didn't. She saw a keyhole that was in the shape of the golden squirrel head that the key was attached to. She took the key and pushed it into the hole revealing a secret door. "Hey, wait!" I shouted as she jumped into a hole to the treasure chamber. "She found it! Get her!"

We jumped in after her and landed into a massive treasure chamber loaded with treasure. "boys, look," I said, "It's the treasure!" "Look how much of it there is. Awesome!" I shouted. A bunch of ancient torches were let bathing the entire room with golden light and revealing coins and golden objects as far as the eye could see. The centerpiece of the room appeared to be giant solid-gold statues of the Golden Squirrel. "I don't have a better word than awesome," I said, "so I'm just going to say awesome again, but this time louder." "AWESOME!" we than started to throw up out newly gained wealth in celebration.

And than the otter played a cord on a gold-plated Spanish guitar. Suddenly one of the squirrel statues eyes glowed red revealing that the center of the room was actually divided into two platforms suspended by chains above a pit of molten lava. The platforms reminded me of a scale for some reason.

Treasure Room

(Skipper's POV)

"Marlene!" I shouted as we slid down the entrance to the treasure room. We landed on a platform suspend by a chain across from the platform the rats and Marlene was on. "You!" the Rat King shouted, "But how did you find us? We took the map!" "Yes, you did," I said, "Fortunately, we have a photographic memory." "We do?" Private asked. "Well, technically, no," I said. "But we do have a photographic camera," Elsa said. "which is almost as convenient," I added. Elsa than showed out picture of the map and flipped thru the photos, "Plus, it corrects for red eye," she said.

The Rat King threw the map aside and the rats started to gather up as much treasure as possible. Julian didn't noticed that the rats started to lower towards the lava-pit below as the platform got weighted down. "Quick, get more gold than the rats! We can beat them!" Marlene agreed and quickly started to pile treasure with Julian. "No!" The Old Squirrel shouted, "You must dare to look into the eyes of the squirrel! Into your deepest desires…" A rock hit her on the head. She quickly recovered, "He who is pure of heart will see the truth!"

"Can someone give me one good reason why we keep listening to this raving banshee?" I asked. The "raving banshee" gave me a look. "Fine. Give me that thing!" I said as I took the key. "But Skipper, what about the curse?" Private asked. "Don't worry, Private. Money can't buy honor or courage or character," I said, "I'm immune to…" Suddenly the key put me under it's spell….

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I laughed as I hopped thru a warehouse of Tanks, Helicopters and other military hardware. "I'll take five of these," I said, "And three of that one!" "No!" I said noticing the missiles, "the big one! The really big one." The missile took off with me riding on it, "Come on, get some!"

(Private's POV)

As Skipper left his trance I said, "Oh, dear. Well, that didn't work out so well. I guess I'd better have a go." I looked into the eyes and let the curse take hold… A bunch of ducklings swam my way in a pool of water. "Ha ha ha ha! Baby ducklings! They're so cute! And there all mine!"

(Julian's POV)

"No why. Private," Skipper said fighting for the key with Private, "WE need those funds for the defense budget!" "Oh boy…here we go again," Elsa said. "No!" Marlene said, "It's mine! You can never have enough Spanish guitars!" "You too Marlene?" Elsa said "ducklings!" Private shouted. "Tanks!" skipper shouted. "Oh please!" Elsa said taking the key from Private. Oh no you don't penguin. I went up to the female penguin and took the key from her flippers, "Julian…what are you doing…" she said. But it was too late as I King Julian looked into the eyes of the squirrel and the depths of my soul…

I found myself sitting on my throne, "This must be my great fantasy now. I can hardly wait to see the depths of my own depravity. This is gonna be good, y'all! Oh yeah, here we go…" "its…It's my kingdom and…" I look over to see Mort and Maurice jumping in the bouncy. "Maurice? And Mort?" Suddenly that old squirrel appeared, "You! Do you see the truth?" "I see that I have been ripped off! Hello?" I complained, "I thought we were supposed to be seeing our greatest desires here, not just…"

Suddenly I had a realization, "Unless…Unless…I already…" "Do you see the truth?" The Old Squirrel said. "Just butt out, squirrel lady!" I said pushing out of the way, "I'm trying to have a meaningful epiphany moment over here!" Now where was I? "Unless…" I said, "I already have my greatest desire." I vision ended and I found my self back in the treasure room of the golden squirrel. "I get it!" I shouted. The rats and everyone effected by the curse were still fighting over the treasure.

"I see the truth!" I said. "great…eh…what?" Elsa said. I started to throw treasure onto the rats platform. Private and Skipper tried to push their pile out of the way. "The Only way to win is get rid of all of it!" I said, "It will sink their side of the platform, too." The so-called King of the rats tried to get rid of some of the items it threw onto their platform. "I thought of that myself, yes!" I said as I threw progressively heavier items onto the rats side. I took a golden hat and necklace from skipper and then slid a golden squirrel statue to the edge of our side. I then knocked it onto the other side trapping the King Rat.

I then flipped one last golden coin on top of the rat's head. That was enough to tip the balance and send their platform flying down to the lava below while sending out platform up. "This is not awesome!" The Rat King shouted. He jumped to a ledge and his minions climbed up his tail to safely leaving him to hang there. The now empty platform and all the treasure crashed into the lava-pit and exploded. Skipper came to his senses in time to save private from falling off the edge of the platform. The fire blasted upwards and sent the ascending platform falling out of the chamber.

A Manhole cover shot up and Elsa, Fred, Skipper, Private, Marlene, and I flew upwards into the night sky. Maurice, Kowalski, and Rico where still fighting while Mort asked, "Where is the love?" We fly towards the ground where they were standing. The three of them stopped fighting and backed off as we returned to the ground with a thud. "yah!" Mort shouted as the manhole cover landed on top of him.

Lemur Habitat

(Skipper's POV)

We all hanged out by the lemurs tiki bar all disappointed in the results of our adventure. And then Julian HAD to rub it in. "So it turns out that I am the one who is pure of heart! Me! Yes, Me!" "do you have to rub it in?" Elsa asked. "M to the E me!" "I guess we can chalk that up as the surprise ending," Kowalski said. "You call that an ending?" I said, "A proper ending is supposed to be emotionally satisfying!" "Yeah, Well I'm just satisfied that it's over," Maurice said.

"And how," Marlene said. "Yeah!" Rico added. "If I never hear another word about treasure or clues or…" Private said. Suddenly Frankie the pigeon landed in front of private with a feather. "No time to explain," the pigeon said as he handed Private the feather, "This is the legendary Feather of the Crystal Falcon…Guard it with your life." The pigeon flew away. "Here we go again," Elsa muttered. I quickly grabbed the feather from Private, "Kowalski, analysis," I said. "High probability of globe-trotting escapades, ruthless villains, and ancient riches, all tied up nicely by the heartfelt realization that we had what we were looking for inside us all along." "Oh I'm in!" I said, "Who could say no to a mystical quest? Private, I'll need you to…Private?" everyone left the lemur habitat," Hey, wait!" I said trying to call them back, "Hey, where you going? This isn't the ending anymore! Come on! It's the beginning now!"

THE END

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Rat #1/ Chuck Charles/ Frankie

John Dimaggio: Rico/ rat #1 1911

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/Zoo Official 1911

Danny Jacobs: King Julian/Squirrel 1911

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/ Rat #2

Andy Richter: Mort

Nicole Sullivan: Marlene

Diedrich Bader: Rat King

Fred Stoller: Fred

Debbie Reynolds: Granny Squirrel

Mary Scheer: Alice


	12. The All nighter Before Christmas Part 1

The Central Park Zoo

Christmas Eve

(Skipper's POV)

The bell on top of the zoo clock tower was tolling "o come all ye faithful". The zoo patrons were leaving the the snow-covered zoo as the bell tolled. Alice closed and locked the gate after the last of the guest left for the night. Alice flipped over a sign that read "closed for Christmas" and then skipped off. I watched Alice left from my lookout post and pulled out my walkie talkie, "Gentlemen, we are a go-ho-ho!"

Everyone ran to the gate their excitement clearly visible. "I can't believe it's here!" Marlene shouted "I'm so excited!" "it's another year already?" someone else asked. "I can't wait," Elsa said. "All right, people," I said, "Time to jangle the jingles and Kriss the Kringles. We are t-minus 14 hours to Kidsmas." All the young animals from central park cheered in excitement. "Mr. Skipper penguin, is the kidsmas really here?" Eggy said (I REFUSE TO CALL HIM JJ!) "You bet your downy derriere," I said. "but not till morning," Private said. Kowalski walked up to the young animals, "So, skedaddle those eager britches on home now." "aw!" they said as they left. "No Peeking," Elsa said.

"Excuse me?" Roger said, "Hi. So Kidsmas. I'm confused. This relates to Christmas how exactly?" "Kowalski, get the reptile up to speed," I said. Kowalski pulled out a whiteboard with a calendar drawn on it. He pointed at this weekend with a stick, "Well, roger, every year the Central Park Zoo closes from Christmas Eve to the morning of December 26th" "Also Known as Boxing Day!" Private said. "We're not interested in your made-up holidays," Private said. "Kowalski…" Elsa muttered, "tell him…" "Actually Skipper," Kowalski said, "Boxing day is a European holiday that is celebrated in great Britain, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand…among others…" "Is it a holiday in America?" Skipper said. "Well…no…but…" "Explanation denied!" I said. "Aw," Private said.

"Anyway…" Kowalski said, "We take advantage of this human-free environment to throw a mondo Christmas fiesta for the animal families of Central Park. An event we like to call…" "KIDSMAS!" Rico shouted. "Kidsmas!" all the animal children shouted. "Kidsmas!" Rico shouted. "Tomorrow morning!" Elsa said. "aw," Rico said. "Aw!" all the young animals said. "You know the drill, people. So open those assignment cards," I said. Everyone opened their assigned cards which we agreed upon this morning. "And let's go make this the best Kidsmas ever!"

Unfortunately Julian had to push to the front of the ground. "Hey! Watch out," Bing shouted. "Excuse us! Royalty coming through!" Julian said. "That does not give you the right to be a jerk!" Elsa shouted. "actually yes it does silly penguin lady," Julian said. Julian than stomped up to me, "Hello? Who do I give a talking at if my job is stupid?" Julian said, "And lame?" "Lame?" Private asked, "Children love the gingerbread house…" "Yes, and they also love finding crusty things in their own noses!" Mort blew a Kazoo out of his nose, "Mine had a kazoo!" "How did you…" Kowalski said, "…never-mind."

"I am a King," Julian said, "I demand the most important of all the Kidsmas tasks!" Julian threw his assignment at my face, "Demand denied. Kidsmas is a well-oiled machine with years of tradition," I said, "Mason always dresses up as Zoo Santa…" "Ho Ho Ho…Ho ho ho ho," Mason said. "Burt makes his famous peanutnog…" "The secret ingredient is peanuts," Burt whispered. WE KNOW BURT! "And so on," I said, "We're not swapping assignments the night before the big event. End of story." "Oh really?" Julian challenged, "What happened to the freedom of changing? What happened to the rights of the peoples!" Since when do you care about the rights of the people "King" Julian. "Thought this was France!"

"America," Maurice corrected. "No, really. I seriously thought this was France. I've been looking for some decent crepes for, like, three months." Bada grabbed Julian by the head and said, "Yo, Hey. The little guy's got a point." "yeah, I'm sick of doing the same job every year," Bing said. "Yes, the pressure of the lead role is rather brutal…" Mason said. "yeah, different!" the crowd shouted. Look what you did Julian…and we were ahead of schedule too… "We're on an overnight deadline, people!' I shouted, "There's no time to…" Julian cut me off by taking the assignment card in my flippers and then everyone else's, "Yes! Let's mixy-mix the Kidsmas!" Julian said.

Bing grabbed a garbage can and emptied the garbage onto me, "Hey!" I shouted. Bada shook up the can full of cards before roger took one. "Hey, music! That's perfect for me!" "All right! I'm on decorations!" Marlene said. "No way…me too…look," Rico said. Phil also got decorations. "Best committee ever," Marlene said. meanwhile Mason got a decoration assignment, "Smashing! I'm on decorations." "No way," Kowalski said, "Me, too. Look!" "Best committee ever!" Burt said.

Julian couldn't be happy with any of them, "No. Lame. Blah. Double blah…Yes! Yes! I will find the Christmas-y tree! Truly there's no job more important than…" "SANTA!" Private shouted. "what?" I said, "Who's playing Santa?" "You are, Skipper. It's the last one left." And then Private said the one thing Julian did not want to hear, "You didn't even pick and you got the most important job of all! How lucky is that?" "Most…Important?" Julian said. Don't worry you can play Zoo Grinch. "Me? Play the Big Red himself?" I said. "And Elsa and I are your jolly little elfs!" Private said.

"I'm a little figgy pudding… I'm a…" I slapped him and said, "Negative! This is holiday anarchy!" "We go down this road, there won't even be a Kidsmas!" Unfortunately for me the children of central park peeked in just in time to hear "won't even be a Kidsmas…" "No Kidsmas?" eggy said. Elsa facepalmed, "Nice going skipper…" "Hey! You weren't supposed to hear that," I said, "I'm just…" They looked at me sadly. "You know what anarchy is, don't you kids?" I asked. I received more sad stares, "We've only got one night, and…" more sad faces was all it took to remind me that Kidsmas is about the kids. I got a Santa hat from Private and put it on while saying, "chins up, soldiers. I've got it covered!" "Yah!" "Hey, all right!" Roger said. "Can you tell I'm excited?" bada said.

"Yeah," Marlene said as the decoration committee walked away, "we should go total rock 'n roll this year. Like sled jumps and flashpots. And Ski punk snowmen who are like, What's up?" She was clearly talking Rico's language as he said, "Yaaaah!' Meanwhile the "decoration" committee had other ideas, "We should go complete Charles Dickens this year," Mason said. "Top hats, monocles, unimpeachable etiquette…" "Kids love etiquette!" Rock n' roll Charle Dickens? What could go possible go wrong with that?" "See?" a young possum said, "Nothing to worry about. It's Kidsmas! Santa magic will take care of everything." "Santa magic?" I asked. "Oh no," Elsa said.

(Roger's POV)

"Gentlemen. It is a thrill to be on the music committee with you guys! So let's warm up a little bit, shall we?" I said. I hit some not on a little piano and sang, "La! La! La! La! La! La!" suddenly a bunch of discordant noise came out of their mouths and reached my ears. Oh this is going to be a long night…

(Skipper's POV)

Zoo Office

A loud annoying noise reached the office, "Private! 86 that caterwaul!" Private obliged by closing a window. "Well Roger has his work cut out for him," Elsa whispered. "Curse you, Internet!" I shouted. "what now," Elsa said. "Twenty-eight thousand cat videos, zero useful information." "that's because your on YouTube," Elsa said as the cat video played. Private clearly thought this was funny as he laughed and said, "We wish you a meow-y Christmas." I don't trust those lazy free-loaders that have their owners at their peck and call. I much prefer dogs as they are not secretly planning to take over the world one human at a time. I glared at him. "I'm sorry, Skipper, but it's just one party," Private said, "do you really need real Santa magic…"

"If Mr. Tub of Jolly has some sparkly, mystic secret, I need to find it, ASAP!" "wouldn't it be easier to ask Santa himself?" Elsa said. "yeah!" Private said, "he'd know." I glared at Private and Elsa and mentally kicked myself for not thinking of It myself. "Don't get up," Elsa said, 'we'll do it for you." "Good thinking, Elsa and Private," I said stopping them both, "Let's slide!" We exited the zoo via our secret exit and slide past the Christmas tree lot Julian was shopping at.

(Julians' POV)

We were looking thru the Christmas tree forest that popped up in central park a few weeks ago. Maurice started listing off different trees, "So I'm thinking the Eastern White Pine," he said. I was unimpressed and sighed. "Or maybe you're more of a Douglas-fir guy. That's cool." I sighed again and was not impressed by the other options, "Norway Spruce?" "Must I…HUH…even louder for you, Maurice?" I said, "It is not the flavor of the tree that is the problem! It is the not-importance of it!"

"I thought tree-choosing was the most important-est job," Mort stupidly asked. Keep up mort! "yeah it was!" I said, "Until the frowny flat-head penguin got a better one. Now we must find the amazing-est tree in the history of Kidsmas!" "You really think we can find a tree like that?" Maurice asked. "Hey, this is New York City, baby! The capital of France! If you can't find it here, you cannot be finding it anywhere!" "I will find the amazing tree, King Julian!" Mort said. Mort ran off only to be kicked into a nearby tree by an unassuming human. "is this one amazing?" Mort asked. It's not going to be the first tree we find Mort!

(Skipper's POV)

I surveyed the sidewalks until I found Santa, "Jolly old Saint Nick in sight," I said, "Now show me your secrets, magic man!" "I don't understand Skipper!" Private said. "Yes. Why the bell ringing, and a tip jar? That just seems crass" "Charity?" Elsa said, "there are salvation army bell ringers." "That's Chicago," I said. "No," Private said, "I mean I don't understand why there are two of them." "What?" I said confirming that there was in fact two of them, "Sweet Secret Service! He's got a body double! That must be some primo magic he's protecting." "Look, they're leaving!" Private said. "Blast! No time to ID which one is the phony," I said, "Private, pin a tail on the Santa Bravo…Elsa and I will be on the Alpha Claus." We went our separate ways and chased after our respective santas.

Meanwhile…  
(Julian's POV)

Mort threw himself at a window that had a tree behind it. "Nevermind, Mort," I said, "Your face tried, but the glass just wanted it more." "I'm tapped out, your Majesty," Maurice said, "We've seen real trees, fake trees…" "Toiletries!" Mort said. "…and you keep turning up your nose at all of them." The answer is simply Maurice, "Because none is amazing enough to beat the Santa penguin! I need a tree that sits up, smacks you upon the face and says Christmas!"

"This one says it in 17 languages," Maurice said. "Merry Christmas!" the mini tree said, "  
Feliz Navidad!" I picked up the tree, pushed a button, and it said, "Mele Kalikimaka me ka hauʻoli makahiki hou." I gasped as I saw IT. "I found it!" Mort said standing in front of the ugliest tree I've seen all night. It looked like the tree from that Christmas special…Charlie brown…or something. when is the great pumpkin supposed to give me gifts! Who is more sincere then me? Maybe I should tell Christmas Steve on him… "The Amazing tree! I know it is small and ugly," Mort said, "But if somebody was nice to it and loved it, it could grow up to be a beautiful swan. And that is the true meaning of Chinese New Year!" "Christmas," Maurice corrected. "What's a Christmas?" He asked.

"That tree is perfect," I said before kicking the small tree away, "Now move the puny ug tree so I can get a good look at it." And then giant spectacular super-tree was revealed in front of a group of people. "Uh…" Maurice said. "Choppity-chop with the chopping!" I shouted holding up two plastic knives…I mean giant heavy axes. (No it's was really just plastic knives).

(Skipper's POV)

The Santa private was tracking with into a building. As the Santa got off the elevator at the top floor private was scaling the building with candy canes. Right as he reached the top window one of the canes broke leaving Private hanging for dear life from one cane. Private's flipper slipped off but he managed to catch himself by biting down on the candy cane. He managed to get a grip and flipped himself into the building. He than stopped to savor the candy cane for a moment. "Oh…Minty," Private said as he took it out of his beak. Private than saw his Santa walk into a room. Private went right up to the door right as Elsa and I kicked the vent cover down and jumped down from the vents.

"Private?" Elsa said lifting the cover off private. "I thought I put you on Santa Surveillance duty," I said ready to schedule a court Marshall. "I was, Skipper," Private replied, "He went in there." "Impossible! Our Santa went in there," Elsa said. "why even have a body double if you're just gonna hang out in the same room?" I said. "About that…isn't it a bit fishy," Private said, "that Santa's just strolling about on Christmas Eve? With no reindeer? Or sleigh? And he's using an elevator?" Yes where are those scheming no good…NORTH POLERS? "Both fakes?" I said , "How are those two phony Papa Noels tied into this mysterious disappearance?" "Wait, Santa disappeared?" Private asked. "You haven't seen him," Elsa said, "Have you?" "Well, no, but…" Private said, "You don't think…" "No, I act. With maximum force!" I said.

I kicked the door down and Elsa, Private, and I jumped into the room, "Initiate takedown protocol Foxtrot, Private," I said, "You get the first one. I'll handle…" Our eyes went wide with surprise as we found ourselves in a room filled with fake santas. "Oh sugar plums!"

(end of part one)


	13. The All Nighter Before Christmas Part 2

Building in New york

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper?" Private said. "Windup Monkey Misdirect. Execute!" I shouted. Private, Elsa, and I imitated windup toys as we walked out. "Cute toys," one of the fake santas said, "You know where I can pick up a couple for my kid?" Confirmed…Santa doesn't have kids…or grandkids.

Central Park Zoo

(Roger's POV)

"OK, I'll take the lead voice, you'll take the ostinato," I said. the Chameleons just stared at me blankly. I sighed, "The ding dongs." "Ding dong Ding Dong…" they than continued to ding dong while I started to sing. "Here come the bells I hear the bells…" suddenly the piano started to play…badly. "That's not the bells…" "What is going on here?" I asked the gorillas.

"Excuse me, fellas? We're on kind of a tight schedule here and I don't…" "So shut it, already," Bing said, "We're trying to write a Kidsmas tune here, your mind?" who's the music director here? "Hey, yo, Bing," Bada said, "You got a rhyme for Yellow snow?" "Ok, how about…What?" I said. "Errgh!" they both said as they beat their chest and grabbed the piano away. "Backing off," I said.

Meanwhile

(Marlene's POV)

Rico put the finishing touches on a snowman. "Rock 'n roll, Rico!" I said, "Just a few hours till daylight and the zoo's only halfway decorated! I…" I bumped into mason and Kowalski who were wearing…Top Hats? "Pardon me," Mason said, "I was just…" We all gasped we were saw the the zoo was split up into two different clashing designs. "Guys?" I asked, "what are you doing?"

"Our jobs. Obviously," Mason said. "Decorating in 19th century Dickensian regalia," Kowalski said. "whoa whoa," I said, "Ok, first, we're the decorations committee." We showed our assignment cards. "second…uh…Dickens? Yeah, did you get a visit from the ghost of Christmas been there, done that?" "No, no, no," Mason said, "We are the decorations committee…" They showed us their assignment cards. "And at least our ideas didn't come form the pages of Winter Hooligan Monthly…"

Rico was in fact reading a copy of Winter Hooligan Monthly, "Hey!" He shouted, "how did they know that?" "hmm…I guess we were all supposed to work together, huh?" "No problem," Kowalski said, "We can clear your junk out in no time." Rico blocked Kowalski from our half of the zoo. Rico than said something in riconese that only Kowalski would understand. "I say humbug to you, sir! Humbug, humbug, humbug!" "Guys, guys!" I said trying to be reasonable, "Obviously, there's a difference in styles here, but come on! It's Christmas. There's nothing we can't fix with a little peace, love, and togetherness." "I'm sorry," Rico said, "blah-blah-blah-do-blah-doo." "Tot, tot, old bean, think nothing of it," Kowalski said.

Private has a better british accent that Kowalski…well private is british after all. "OK, great. So how do we solve this?" I said. "Let's say…elephant rules," I said. "Ok. What are elephant rules?" I said. "Smashin' stuff with Burt's big heinie," Burt sang, "Squash a squash a squash squash squash…" We all cringed at the sight and then Burt has the nerve to say, "Cheerio!" So that's how they want to play it…THIS MEANS WAR! "Rico, my man?" I said, "This otter's about to join the naughty list. Rico laughed evilly and hacked up a chainsaw.

He than started to saw a sleight in half. "Not the Sleigh! Wait!" Kowalski said as we took him out with a snowball. And the war of the decoration committees began.

Meanwhile…

(Skipper's POV)

all the Santa dumped their profits into a bucket. "Hey, not a bad charity haul this year. Merry Christmas, guys!" "Merry Christmas!" One of the Santa saw a candy cane being pulled out of the room by us and went into the next room. We quickly knocked him out and dragged him out of sight….here's hoping Officer X isn't playing Santa this year and is in this building.

The fake Santa found himself in a dark room tied to a chair with a wreath the only light being a flashlight. "Wha…What?" I then quickly typed into the speak and spell, "Where is Santa Claus?" "What Is this? Some kind of joke? Esposito, is that you?" "Do we really have time for conspiracies, Skipper?" Elsa asked. "You promised the children the zoo would be ready for Kidsmas," Private added. "Santa Magic, Private," I said, "We get that and we're walking in a winter wonderland."

"Where are you anti-Yule radicals holding Santa and his magic?" I typed. "Hey, Seriously, where am I?" "You are on the bus to Pain-sylvania. Ha. Ha. Ha" suddenly their was a snapping sound as the Rockefeller Christmas tree began to fall. It than crash landed on a nearby News van…Chuck Charles News Van in fact. "I'm a lumberjack!" Mort shouted. he than mistaken a lumberjack for a pirate and said, "Argh matey!" Julian evil laugh filled that air as he took the news van and closed the door. "Hey, somebody's stealing the big tree!" one of the Santa said, "Not in my city, pal." RINGTAIL! the Santa we capture hopped on the chair out of the room

(Julian's POV)

"Yes!" I shouted inside the news fan, "Look at their faces! Punch it." The van zoomed off with the tree and past Chuck Charles and his camera man. "This is Chuck Charles and my van has just been stolen, along with the city's Christmas Tree." "uh…chuck," the camera man said, "Without the van, we're not really broadcasting anything." "I know," Charles continued in his news broadcast voice, "But I am no longer able to speak in a normal voice."

(Skipper's POV)

A army of angry fake santas rushed out of the building. "The real Santa must have escaped," I said, "And the imposters are trying to haul him back in." "But that's Julian and lemurs," Elsa said. "Than Santa must be in there with them!" I said. "Execute Mobile Rescue Op!" I said. "But Skipper, the zoo! Kidsmas!" Private said. "Follow the magic, Private. Remember the Winter Wonderland plan." The Three of us than slid off in pursuit of the tree.

Central Park Zoo

(Kowalski's POV)

Burt, Mason, and I exchanged snowballs with Marlene, Rico, and Phil. Only the strongest design will survive! Luckily for us they were no match for Burt's superior snowball launching capacity. Phil signed something and Rico nodded. "Oh, a plan. Good. What did he say?" Marlene asked. Rico than grabbed Marlene and threw her towards our position.

Phil and Marlene grabbed handfuls of snowballs. "Go! Go! Go!" They then charged at us as snowball flew around them throwing snowballs of their own as they ran. Rico got airborne and sent a barrage of snowballs at our plywood people. "We're losing more plywood men by the second!" Mason shouted. "Hold your ground!" I shouted grabbing mason, "We all knew there would be casualties!" Suddenly a snowball ripped the plywood board I was hiding behind. I gasped, "They got… Tiny Tim."

"You may strike our decorations," Mason said, "but you shall never conquer the spirit of Charles Dickens!" Mason got a snowball to the face for his courage. I got up and shouted, "And his Razor-brimmed top hat!" I flung my top hat sending the enemy running. It then knocked off part of the head of one of their snowmen. "Actually," Mason said, "I don't believe Dickens had a razor-brimmed hat." "Learn your history, chimp," I replied.

Street's of New York

(Julian's POV)

The Police had taken notice of my antics and were now giving chase. A bunch of costumed storefront santas were climbing the tree towards us. "Dashing thru the street, I think it's pretty neat that we scored the best Christmas tree Hey Penguin, you can eat it! Julien Julien, You really are too much." "It's time the feet let off the gas," Mort said, "And stepped on me the clutch!" Suddenly the sounds of police sirens finally reached my ears as lights appeared in my mirrors. "Ah!" I shouted, "We're being high-speed chas-ed!" "quick, more clutch!" tried to shake off the police as they continued to chase me. One of the santas that were holding the tree flew off taking a piece of the tree with him. He bounced off a police car and landed into a nearby chimney. Another Santa flew off and landed in a dumpster followed by two pieces of the tree.

(Skipper's POV)

We swung in on a line and landed on top of the Christmas tree. Private and I took out of the imposter clauses. "Imposters dispatched," I said as we climbed to the driver's seat, "Now let's go rescue the genuine, one and only Santa." "Santa?" Mort asked. "Ringtail?" I said. "Santa!" Maurice shouted. Julian saw a Santa climbing towards us in the side-view window. "Tree!" Julian shouted. "Animals?" the fake Santa said. "Confused!" Private said. "Potato!" Mort shouted. "Potato?" Elsa said. "Abandon van we must save the tree!" Julian shouted.

We all jumped out of the van narrowly missing fake Santa's attempt to grab us. He then screamed as a sea of police cars drove towards us. "What in the name of Good King Wencesias are you…" The Fake Santa hit the brakes sending us and the tree flying across the city.

Central Park Zoo

Christmas Morning

(Marlene's POV)

while the two opposing decoration teams continued to battle and Roger got a headache we lost track of time. And Mama duck and the families of the park walked into chaos. "Ow!" Roger shouted as bada and bing continued to play badly, "Why would you?" The gorillas started to laugh. "Are you sure we're not too early?" We landed in two halfs of a Sleigh in front of our guest. "Welcome to our Kidsmas Winter Funderland!" I said. Suddenly Kowalski landed on top of me, "A sooth, the lass, doth mean our Dickensian celebration of…" And than Rico landed on him and said, "Party!" "You know what? Maybe we'll just come back on a different holiday," Mama duck said.

"No, no, no. It's OK. Really, really, we got big fun ahead," I said, "We got music…" The Chameleons came down and started to creepily, "Ding Dong Ding Dong!" "Ah!" everyone said. Hoping to spare something I said, "And Games! We got Games!" "Who wants first go at the Santa Pinata?" Joey asked. Joey then hit the piñata and the head landed in front of the families. "Ah!" "What are you doing?!" angry parents asked, "You call this a children's party?" "We're leaving!" "Wait!" Kowalski said, "We haven't even decorated the Christmas tree yet!" Suddenly a Christmas Tree or what was left of one landed in the zoo with Elsa, Skipper, Private, and the lemurs on it. Wait… is that the city's Christmas tree!? On impact some of the pine needles flung a young possum against the wall. "I'd like to go home now," He said.

"Eh…What?" Skipper asked. "It started already?" Elsa said. Skipper jumped off the tree to find us arguing among ourselves. "Somebody wanna tell me what in the Jack Frost is going on here?" "Well, Skipper, it seems some people," Kowalski said gesturing to me, "don't appreciate the finer decorating arts." I snapped back by saying, "And some people are suffering from chronic boring disorder." "And some people," Julian said, "wreaked my completely awesome Christmas-y tree." "You were one of those people," Maurice said. "I was deliberately being vague," Julian said. "Ah so it's a tradition now to steal the New York City Christmas Tree?," Elsa asked.

(Skipper's POV)

I watched as everyone continued to argue among themselves. "I had a vision!" Marlene shouted while Joey and Rico began to face off. Rico hacked up a chainsaw and the pair started to circle each other. "well fa la la la boo hoo hoo!" I said, "Didn't I warn you people! I can't leave you alone for one night without…huh…" And then Eggy said the one thing that painfully reminded us all about what Kidsmas is really about, "You said this would be the best Kidsmas. You Promised." And then all the kids and their families walked away disappointed.

"We…We ruined Kidsmas," Kowalski said. "No, I'm the Santa here," I said, "This was on my watch. What have I done?" Suddenly a familiar bell-ringing filled the air as Santa and his reindeer arrived. I half expect Mort or one of the lemurs to yell "THE RED NIGHT GOBLIN!" Santa circled the clock tower and then brought the sleigh to a stop and hopped out. "Well, for started," He said as he landed on the ground, "You roughed up a dozen of my deputies and helped wreck the world's most famous Christmas tree. And I thought I had a busy night."

And then he saw Julian, "Hey…Julien." "Sup,baby?" Julian said. He turned to Marlene who was understandably confused. "yeah we go way back," Julian said. "should we tell him about the North Pole South Pole thing," Elsa said. "I don't think so," I whispered back. "Santa…Real Santa?" I asked noting how all the reindeer were secretly glaring at me…expect cupid who was staring longingly at Private(and Private was staring longingly back). "Those dime store phony Clauses work for you?" I said. "They do the charity work. I deliver the toys," He replied. Makes sense actually he can only be so many places at once… "Works out great when they're not being karate chopped off a speeding Christmas Tree." "Sorry," Elsa and Private said. "We didn't mean to make such a mess of things," Private added. "All I wanted was a tiny taste of that real Santa magic," I said.

"Santa magic?" Santa said as he kneeled down, "But Skipper, you had that from the beginning." "Really? Well then, how do I use…?" "What am I, Your guidance counselor?" Santa asked. "I gotta haul toys to seven more time zones," Santa said, "Trust me. You'll figure it out." Santa jumped back into the sleigh, "By the way Private and Cupid do make a perfect couple." "How did you…?" Cupid asked. He answered cupid's question by tapping the side of his head with his finger. Santa then flew off in his sleigh leaving us to ponder his words.

"What do you suppose he meant You had it from the beginning," Private asked. "The beginning. I don't… Of course!" I said. "Skipper?" Kowalski said. "Santa magic…" I said, "…coursing through veins…feels…gingerbread-y." I then hopped onto a bench, "Follow my lead, people! And can I get some holiday music here?" "That would be perfect," Roger said, "except hat we haven't practiced as much as we…" "yo," bada said, "absolutely." I hopped onto the gorillas piano "Santa magic says try it in G," I said. he started to play in G, "It's Christmas day but you're feeling low," Bada started, "With the cold blue skies and the yellow snow." "Something something something," bing sang, "Giba gaba gago." "But I'll tell you pal," Bada sang, "One thing you gotta know."

"It ain't perfect but it's Christmas!" Bada and Bing sang, "So what if you didn't get all your Christmas wishes?" Kowalski, Rico, and I placed the ruined christmas tree in the middle of central park. "There ain't a better day that's a better one than this is!" Burt took some decorations and decorated the tree with one blow of his trunk. "Cause kid, it ain't perfect, Yo! But it's still Christmas!"

"So Santa skipped the bet things that were on you list," Private sang. Rico hacked up a flamethrower. **"** But solider tell that frown to cease and desist!" I said tapping the weapon. The weapon fired off like a rocket. "You know when to look," Marlene said as the two possums landed in half of a sleigh, "You'll find Christmas bli-i-i-iss!" She then pushed the sleigh down the snowdrift. "Oh, that's pretty!" Julian said as he snowboarded down the slope on mort, "We'll sing it one more time. Maybe you will catch the jist? Ha-ha-ha" He than slammed face first into a tree.

"It ain't perfect, but it's Christmas!" everyone sang. "Yes," Julian said. "So what a few days…" "Had a few minor glitches?" Mort sang. "Just clean up the mess," Roger said, "and help your mom with the dishes." "Cause kids..." Elsa said. "It ain't perfect, no! But its still Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" "Yea!" Julian said as chameleons lit up our imperfect christmas tree. "Christmas!" everyone shouted. "Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"You really did it!" Private said, "You found the Santa magic! What was the secret!" "No secret, Private," I said, "Big Red was right. We had to get back to where this all started. Trying to make some kids happy for Christmas." "That's it? Santa magic's just making people happy?" Private asked. "Yeah," I said as Santa flew overhead on his sleigh, "seems to work for that guy." Santa flew into downtown and restored the city's Christmas tree. He circled our tree a few time and winked at me as he left. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Skipper Penguin," Eggy said. "And to all, a good night!" I said. "Potato!" Mort said.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

(The Penguins of Madagascar theme plays)

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Danny Jacobs: King Julian/streetcorner Santa #2

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Chuck Charles/chameleons/computerized voice

John Dimaggio: Rico/Bada/Burt

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/Joey

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/Bing

Nicole Sullivan: Marlene

Conrad Vernon: Mason/ Streetcorner Santa #3

Tara Strong: Mother Duck/Eggy

Grey Delisle: Possum Kid/Mother

Richard Kind: Roger

Fred Tatasciore: Toy Christmas Tree/Streetcorner Santa #1/Cameraman

Nina Dobrev: Cupid

And

Andy Richter as Mort

With Carl Reiner as Santa


	14. Dr Blowhole's Revenge Part One

Some years ago…

Arizona desert

(Skipper's POV)

We were disguised as a cactus and were near a shed in the middle of no where. We hopped forward four inches and then hopped back a inch. We snapped off the tops of the cactus and popped up. Kowalski gasped for air while Rico jumped out of the ground in a defensive position. Kowalski, Private, Elsa, and I jumped down from the top of the cactus while rico put the cactus back. "Rico?" I said, "Weapons check!" Rico then proceeded to check the weapons inside his belly. "Kowalski! Intelligence!" I said. "Substantially above average, but I don't like to brag," Kowalski said. "Not that intelligence!" elsa said. "Oh…the map. Right here." "Private! Snack Cakes!"

"Swiss delight. Nilla crème. And a peanut butter winkey," Private replied. "All right, Let's move in!" I said. As we moved out I pulled Private asided and said, "Private? Dibs on the Peanut butter winky." I slid the lock up and opened the door to the shed. We lined up against the wall, "Easy does it, This could well be a trap," I said. "Rico?" I said. Rico hacked up a coin and handed it to me. I flicked the coin and we watched as it rolled around before it settled in the middle of the room. A hydrolic lift quickly slammed a hidden trap door with spikes into the ceiling. "well played Skipper," Kowalski said as the trap returned to it's resting spot with a hiss. "Well, it seems Dr. Blowhole isn't a smart as he thinks he is…Ahhhh!" I shouted as the entire shed fell into the earth.

The shed landed in blowhole underground lair the side falling to the ground on impact. We were stuck between the spike on the roof of the shed. "Now that was unexpected," Elsa said. Private looked at the winky which was impaled on one of the spikes. "I don't think the peanut butter winky made it, Skipper," Private said. Blast! "Curse you Blowhole!" I shouted. Suddenly the spikes retracted and we fell to the ground. We slid forward and got into defensive positions right as the shed was lifted back up.

Dolphin sounds filled the air and we turned to face the river of water that lead to the ocean. Dr. blowhole himself swam towards us Spotlights turning on as he approached. Blowhole rose out of the water while making Darth Vader Breathing noises. "Blowhole," I replied. "Well, Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said, "We meet once again." "Well, well, blowhole. It's been a long time." "Well, well, well," blowhole said, "Too long." "Well, well, well, well…" "Enough!" Blowhole shouted as he exited the water on his scooter.

We all eyed him suspisously. "I suppose you are wondering why it is that I have laid a ridiculously complicated trap for you." "Actually, yes, I am," Private said putting his flipper up. We all glared at him. "Why tell when I can show? You'll appreciate this, Kowalski" Blowhole said as he pushed a button, "I have installed a lair theater system." The speakers raised out of the floor while a big screen lowered from above. "High definition with surround sound. Extremely spendy." "Why do bad guys always get the good stuff?" Kowalski said. "Hey, hey, hey. Eyes on the big screen. See?" On the screen was a picture of a lobster. "Delicious dipped in butter," I said, "what's you point?"

"Now imagine if this crustacean had an exoskeleton of…" the image changed to a blueprint image with the claw in red, "Shiny metal!" "Pen-gu-wins, I present…" Blowhole hit a button and a ridiculously deep voice said, "CHROME CLAW!" "Hmm…Did you feel that subwoofer?" "He's is just rubbing my face in it." "He has big speakers. Who cares," Elsa said. "Without you pen-gu-wins around to foil my plans, I will unleash…" "CHROME CLAW!" "…on a unsuspected world! With this mutant monster at my side, I WILL RULE LAND AND SEA!"

Blowhole then started to laugh evilly only to lose his balance and fall over. Blowhole managed to get back up and recompose himself. "Um…back up to the without you part please," Private said. "We get the gist," Elsa said. "Rico!" I shouted. Rico hacked up our entire arsenal. But before we could access out weapons cache a huge manget descended from above and sucked up all of our weapons. The Manget rose back up into the ceiling and a hatch closed cutting us off from our equipment. A bunch of lasers activated and cocked as they aimed at us. "Uh-oh," rico said.

"We got us a laser show, team!" I said. "He's going to have a clever oneliner isn't he," Elsa said. "who's foiled now?" Blowhole asked before the lasers fired at us. We dodged the laser blots and Private and I ended up in a safe corner. "Foiled?" I said as Kowalski, Rico, and Elsa contiuned to dodge lasers. "Private! Snack Cakes!" I shouted. "Is this really the time to…" "Private!" I shouted. Private tossed me the Nilla cream and I used it to deflect one of the laser beams. Blowhole ducked and the laser whizzed past his head. I tossed the foil wrapped cake to Rico who deflected a beam back at one of the lasers which exploded behind blowhole. "Say what?" Blowhole said.

Private jumped into the air and tossed the swiss delight, "Kowalski!" He shouted. Kowalski jumped and the grabbed the cake in midair and threw it into blowhole's…well…blowhole. Blowhole started to suffocate as he tried to take it out. "Aspirate Swiss Delight Bottlenose!" Kowalski said. Blowhole fell over back into the water while we started to high-one each other. Suddenly Blowhole rose out of the water in a glass bubble, "This is the last you'll see of Dr. Blowhole!" Blowhole shouted. "Good Run!" I said. "You think…I mean…This is the last you'll see of ANYTHING!" Blowhole then laughed evilly as he exited thru an escape hatch in the ceiling. "Oh," I said. "SELF DESTRUCT IN…"

Present Day

(Private's POV)

"Five Seconds!" I said, "That's right we had only Five Seconds! But we escaped with half a second to spare. It was a ripping adventure!" "Oh…so a dolphin super-villian," Marlene said, "I totally believe you!" "No really Marlene he's out arch-enemy! Pure Evil!" I replied, "with skin that is surprisely pleasant to the touch!" "Look I have the mission file to prove it!" I said bringing out the file and placing it on the table. Skipper appeared from nowhere, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa ha ha ha whoa ha ha!" Skipper said, "That's top secret, Private. Eyes only. My eyes! I'm not even sure about your eyes. Let alone her eyes!" "Actually, Skipper," Elsa said as she hoped onto the table with Kowalski, "These files are declassified now."

"Pinhead pencil pushers," Skipper said, "They have no idea." Skipper dropped the folder on the table and a bunch of mission file pictures fell out (because we can't read or write). "They're... They're nice," Marlene said, "Look, I know you guys do your commando thing around here, and you do it, you know…well. But, Come on. I mean. Secret Lairs? Chrome Claw? Superspy stuff? Please…"

Suddenly Julian showed up, "Did you say spy? I'm a spy! I've been sping on you this whole time." Julian snapped his fingers and Maurice pushed a chair up. Maurice than continued to push it while Julian pretended it was a car. "I could have a fancy spy car that can shoot things out of the headlights…No….fog lights. They won't expect that." "You, Ringtail?" Skipper said, "Facing the likes of Dr. Blowhole? He's pure evil, with skin that's surprisingly pleasant to the touch. You wouldn't last five minutes." "Correction he won't last five seconds," Elsa said. Suddenly the bell on the clock tower started to toil. "Oh, dear, We're open!" I said. We dispersed and returned to our habitats.

As the guest started to flow in Julian returned to his throne and said, "I still say I could be a spy guy." "somebody wrapped me in seaweed," Mort mumbled before falling in front of julian's feet. "Mort, If this is a ploy to get to the royal feet, it's very clever…but ineffective!" Mort tried to warn julian about something but he ignored him. "What is that on you, anyway?" Julian said, "You smell like the fishweed…" Mort ran off as a unseen attacker charged. "Who the hecks are you?" "Nooo!" Julian shouted as he was taken.

Penguin Habitat

(Skipper's POV)

Elsa, Rico, Kowalski, and I were smiling and waving. I noticed that private was not joining in, "Private." "Sorry, Skipper," Private said, "I'm not feeling very cute or cuddly today.' "Oh stop," Elsa said, "You're always cute and cuddly and you know it." "I'm just cheesed that Marlene doesn't believe in Dr. Blowhole," Private said. "better that she doesn't Private," I said, "Imagine if she blabbed and that mad doctor discovered our secret Zoo H.Q…" Little did we know that Blowhole's minions had just located out Secret Zoo H.Q.

Dr. Blowhole Lair, Coney Island

(Blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole!" Red one said, "Satellite targeting has a lock on the enemy…AND….they are subway convenient!" I turned around and laughed evilly, "Excellent Work Red one!" I said, "Prepare Pen-gu-win Tranmission!"

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Penguins! I have found you!" "Blowhole!" I shouted. we bursted into the base…we'll deal with the people later. "where is he?" "Greeting, My flightless foes," blowhole said from our Tv. "Oh…he's only on the TV," Kowalski said. "Get off our TV!" I said. "I have been spying on you pen-gu-wins for months with state-of-the-art lookie-loo technology!" "Always gets the good stuff!" Kowalski shouted banging his head on a wall. Blowhole look perplex at Kowalski's behavior. "Yeah, he's fine. Go on," I said.

"Right…" Blowhole replied, "Anyway, I have unmasked your Achilies heel, Skipper. Your greatest vulnerability, aside from the flightlessness." "You fiend! You've cut off the peanut butter winky supply lines!" "What…no," Blowhole said, "but somebody write that down!" In the background we could hear snapping as somebody tried and failed to pick up a pencil. "I have stuck the crueiest blow of all," Blowhole said, "I assure you, Skipper, Your World will be rocked. life will be drained of meaning. For…I…have…captured…YOUR BEST FRIEND!" "Help!" Julian said as Blowhole laughed evilly.

"Ringtail?" I said. "I have been king-napped! By ninja shellfish. This is outrageous…and a little embrassing, quite frankly." "You think he's my best friend?" I said. "Skipper, don't play coy with me…" Blowhole said, "My brain's bigger than your whole body!" "Physically impossible!" Kowalski shouted. Blowhole then showed footage of that night in joey's habitat and the event that lead to the Fun day disaster. "Look at you too! Obvious BFFs!" "Kowalski! Decode!" I said. Kowalski pulled out his decoder and started to go thru possible meanings, "Buffalo Fire Fighter…no. Baby fat flinger…no…" "Give me that," Elsa said as she cranked the decoder, "Best friends forever!" "Ah!" Kowalski said.

"Your stark raving mad!" I shouted. "Rude!" Elsa said while Kowalski got sad. "Um…not you Kowalski…and elsa…Him…" "Let's not be making him madder…" Julian said. "This time I will triumph. Just try and stop me and your fuzzy little buddy sleeps with the fishes!" Blowhole laughed evilly and then the message cut out. "Technically, fish don't sleep. So much as rest. You'd think a dolphin would know that…" Kowalski said, "Unless he means…urghhhh." "Can you believe that Blowhole?" I said, "Fuzzy little buddy." "You and Julian do spend a good bit of time together," Private said. "Quality time!" Private said. "um hmmm." Rico said. "Ringtail and I are not friends, case closed," I said, "That said, let's go rescue him!"

Everyone gave me knowing looks, "What? It's the penguin's way!" "A penguin never leaves his fuzzy little buddy behind," Private said. "Private," I said, "You'll find sarcasm is more effective if you don't giggle it out like a naughty school-girl Private!" "Right, Sir," Private said. "One thing doesn't add up," Kowalski said, "If julian is missing…why hasn't anybody actually missed him?" hmmm….

Lemur Habitat

We went to the lemur habitat and gave the remaining lemurs a big surprise. "Whoa! Skipper! Why so jumpy?" Maurice said. Mort was touching Julian feet which set off alarmbells in my head. "Mort?" I said. "what?" "Why is he letting you touch his feet?" I said. "It's not because he's a fake King Julien." "you know come to think of it," Maurice said, "the king has been a little low maintenance." Maurice then turned his attention to Mort, "Mort is there something you haven't told me?" "Only that Ninja Lobsters tied me in kelp and replaced the real King Julian with this one that lets me touch his feet. Why?"

Maurice and I turned out attention to the fake Julian's head. "Is that all?" Maurice said. Suddenly the fake Julian's head started to spin around with glowing red eyes. "Glowing Red Eyes?" Elsa said. "That's almost never good," I said jumping into action flipping the royal lounge chair over sending the fake julian flying. There was a loud explosion sending a light crashing down. "My car!" a man shouted. One of the feet landed by Mort who excitely said, "Yah!" but as soon as mort touched the feet he got zapped and went unconscious. The head landed by Kowalski, "Kowalski, run a trace." Kowalski tasted his flipper which was on the head, "Picking up salty sea air, roller coaster grease, and all beef wiener…with mustard." "Coney Island," I said. "Subway convienent at least," Private said. "No they'll be expecting that," I replied.

Penguin HQ

(Kowalski's POV)

The Five of us donned our Jet Packs and lined up on top of our habitat. "Commence Butt wiggling now," Skipper said, "Wiggle butt!" We began butt wiggling to build up pressure in the carbonated soda bottles on our backs. "Carbonation agitation reaching critical level and…" Our Jet Packs fired and I said, "Lift off!" We then got blasted into the air and began our flight to Coney Island.

Dr. Blowhole's Lair

(Blowhole's POV)

I laughed evilly as Red One feed me fish. Suddenly my evil laughing was interrupted by my prisoner laughing. What why is is out of his cage? "Question: Why are we laughing?" I turned to my minions, "Question: How did the prisoner escape?" Suddenly the lemur jumped onto my head. "The Prisoner escaped?" He said, "Is he dangerous?" "No," I said, "And apparently he isn't very bright." "Oh, I know the type." He said as he jumped down onto my control panel, "So, Let's talk." The Lemur was now on my face blocking my vision as the scooter sped forward.

"I can't see!" I said. "Then I will be your eyes. Turn left. Turn right. Then do a loopy move." "Get off me!" I shouted. The lemur did get off me moment before the scooter crashed. "Ah-ha! See? We make an excellent team." "What?" I said. "I am willing to overlook your fishiness," He said. "A dolphin is not a fish! I am all mammal, I assure you." "If you say so…" the lemur replied, "Fishyface." How dumb is this guy? "No, Really. Why do you think I have this hole in my head?" "Oh," the lemur replied, "Yeah, I was trying not to stare at that." "To breath!" I shouted, "Oxygen! Mammal!" "Then you and I are much alike." "Oh please," I said, "Lobsters!"

The lobsters came to help me back on my scooter but… "Ow! You're pking me!" I said. "Can't help it, doc," One of the lobsters said while snapping their claws. I knew I should have hired those octopi! "Yo-hoo!" the lemur said, "My hands are all soft. And look at that, what is this? Thumbs! Two of them! They make my hands handy for picking things up." "Does he have to rub it in?" one of the lobsters said. I crossed my flippers, "Fine," I said. The lemur pushed me up a little bit but then stopped. "Oh," He said, "Your skin is surprisingly pleasant to the touch. "Always make time to moisturize," I replied. The lemur pushed me up some more as the lobster brought the scooter up to me.

Once I got back up on the scooter the lemur said. "So, I have a proposal for you," He said, "Not the marriage kind of proposal. A different kind." "Hold that thought!" I said before turning to red one to get another fish. But another fish didn't come. Red one looking to his bucket and to his horror found it empty. "I'm on top of it, Doc," Red one said. You better be or your going into that big pot of boiling water in the back…

Coney island

(Skipper's POV)

We flew over the city as we approached coney island. We flew over the amusement park until we reached the Aquatheater. We ditched our packs and landed amoung the bleachers. "Oh," Private said, "The Splash Zone. Good seats." We then jumped away and bellyslid towards the back of the Aquatheater. Meanwhile down below a lobster opened the hatch for fish. One fish slid down the ramp and into the bucket. "Come on! Come on!" He shouted, "Boss man needs a treat!" The five of us sped down the hatch knocking the lobster aside, "Help!" he shouted as we knocked him out. Elsa, Private, Kowalski, and I got into defensive positions as Rico decided to have a snack.

We found ourselves above a walkway where two lobsters were patrolling. I gestured at Rico who nodded to indicate that he understood my hand signals. Rico jumped down right as the lobsters turned away from each other. He grabbed them by the tails and smashed them into each other knocking both lobsters out. "Nice work. Let's find Ringtail." Private looked across the base and saw him, "There he is!" Private shouted. We jumped down from the walkway and belly-slid over to the other side of the base. Right as we reach Julian he fell down a trap door and then reappeared on a red scooter. "Hello, Slap-happy penguins!" Julian said.

"He doesn't look very captured does he?" Elsa said. "Not even a little." Suddenly a metal panel raised up from the ground and we got locked in metal restraints. Blowhole rolled up from the darkness and said, "That would be a horrible way to treat my partner…" "In crime!" Julian said. The pair then laughed evilly.

(end of part one)


	15. Dr Blowhole's Revenge Part Two

Lemur Habitat

(Maurice's POV)

"The King…" Mort said as he ran around the habitat, "The King's feet…The King's feet must be saved." "Mort, I'm telling you." I said, "You gotta chill, man. The Penguins are on the case." "Bah! The King needs me!" Mort said. Before I could stop him Mort ran off and bounced off the bouncy and landed outside the habitat. I averted my eye were I heard a crash but then I heard Mort run off.

Blowhole's Lair

(Skipper's POV)

Blowhole laughed evil before he began his evil speech. "I am so glad you could all be here to witness history! I am, of course, especially pleased that my flightless foes graced us with their presence. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said. "There's nothing good not telly anyway," Private said. "Well Private," Blowhole said, "Here's a little show I whipped up. It's called…" "RING OF FIRE!" "It is fitting that I have returned to the very aqua-theater where I performed tricks for the dullard humans. Oh, how it made me bitter." "Sorry, did he say bitter or better?" Private asked. "Hard to say," Elsa said, "The sound really bounces around in here." "Well that would be the high ceilings," Kowalski said.

"My Humiliation in the Ring of Fire became my inspiration," Blowhole said, "In the frozen north we have constructed a vast circle of absurdly pricey devices that tap into the heat of the earth's core." "oh, come on," I said. "Do you mind? I'm just getting to the good part! It's reaaally quite a shocker!" "It so obvious!" I said. Humiliated by the humans…" "Activate the Ring of Fire…" Private said. "Melt the arctic…" Kowalski said. Rico then added something in Riconese. "Well," Elsa said, "How did we do, punk?" "You're…in the ballpark!" blowhole said.

"And then the planet's water levels will rise…and rise…" Julian said, "and then…Jet skis for everyone!" "No," Blowhole said, "Then I will have my revenge because the humans will be jumping through hoops!" "Oh," Julian said, "Can I have a jet ski then?"

"You Know," I said, "We're going to stop you!" Blowhole turned around, "You can try. But this time, I have an army of crustacean warriors!" All the lobsters appeared and said, "yah!" "yeah, we can take 'em," I said. "Oh really, Skipper?" blowhole said, "Give us all you pen-gu-wins got!" All the lobsters cheered at this. "So they cut down ten, twenty lobsters! We've got more lobsters!" All the lobsters cheered but then one lobsters said, "Whoa! Whoa! Hey, wait a moment." Suddenly Julian backed up behind blowhole, "Wait," He said, "How can the penguins do anything? They are thoroughly trapped." "Trust me. They never stay trapped," Blowhole replied. "Don't lose hope," I said, "Sometimes all it takes is one lucky serendipitous break."

Suddenly mort feel from above and landed in front of Julian and Blowhole. "The King's feet must be free!" Mort said as he charged onto Julian's feet. "I took the subway!" Mort said. "Mort," Julian said, "I'm not even a prisoner. Oh, and by the way…not the feet!" Julian kicked mort away sending him flying to the nearest control panel. Of course mort happened to land on the unlock button springing us from our trap. "Nice work, Sad eyes!" I shouted. "See, See, This is what I am talking about," Blowhole said, "Lobsters Attaaack!"

As the lobsters charged towards us we jumped into the air and then landed on some lobsters. We then proceed to fight the lobsters. A lobster managed to attack Kowalski but he dodged and jumped over the lobster. Kowalski then grabbed the lobster by the tail and spun him around and used him to knock out his comrades. Private and Rico were holding flippers and somersaulting taking out all the lobsters they landed on. The pair then jumped and landed on a pair of lobsters. Before they could properly celebrate a lobster slammed into them. I managed to knock out two lobsters but then gasped. A bunch of lobsters jumped Kowalski and I. "Lobster pile!" they all shouted.

Blowhole and Julian left only to find to their shock that mort was now messing with the control panel. A barrage of traps and lasers beams started to take out lobsters. Suddenly the metal panels over the water slid open to reveal the water. Rico then knocked some lobsters into the water. Blowhole turned to Julian and glared at him. "You have to understand, he's just such a freak," Julian replied. Blowhole rolled up to the control panel and bounced Mort off his nose. Blowhole then used his nose to hit a big red button. "RING OF FIRE ACTIVATED!" "You fiend," I said. "You know it," Blowhole replied.

"Come fellow evil mammal," Blowhole said, "Join me and bask in our victory!" "Oh, I do like basking." Blowhole tuned the TV to the local news broadcast as the battled continued around him. "This is Chuck Charles coming to you live from the Arctic Circle. Where these mysterious and sinister towers have erupted form underground." Blowhole tapped Julian on the shoulder and he gave him a thumbs up. "Apparently these towers tap directly into the Earth's core. And they form a giant…sorry…they form a giant circle around the north pole. This could only be described as a Hoop of Heat." "Ring of Fire!" Blowhole shouted.

"I do not like this show," Mort said. "Me neither," I said, "Let's pull the plug." "Oh, Skipper, you have more urgent matters to deal with." Mort turned around and screamed at something behind us and ran off. "Like what?" I said. "a certain Mutation I like to call…" A giant metal claw slammed down in front of me as the computer said, "Chromeclaw!" I turned around and the monster unleashed a T-Rex roar. "Ah!" I said, "So you did get around to making that monster." "Yes," Blowhole said as he fled, "and I'm rather please with how he turned out."

The creature roared again and I narrowly dodged it's giant claw. "That would be extremely impressive," Kowalski said, "If it weren't about to…Gah!" The monster lobster's tail knocked Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Elsa to the nearest wall. "Put an end to this madness," I said. My teammate's eye's narrowed and they jumped into action. Private had jumped on to the back of blowhole's scooter, "I am victorious! I am…suddenly moving backwards… Blowhole looked back and saw Private sitting there. "Hey off!" Rico meanwhile jumped onto Julian's scooter and took control sending the two of them falling forwards.

While the two mammals were distracted Kowalski went up to the control panel. Kowalski look at the control panel and started to have doubts. Kowalski shock those doubts away and said, "No need to panic. I'm smarter than that egomaniac. The big red button turned it on, therefore…the big blue button surely must…" "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED TO A LUDICROUS LEVEL! ARCTIC MELTDOWN WILL NOW BE EVEN FASTER!" "Thank you, Kowalski!" Blowhole shouted causing Kowalski to growl in frustration. "The North Pole is surely doomed" Chuck Charles said, "as this Hoop of Heat melts the ice and snow at an alarming rate." Chuck Charles shouts as the ice below him melted. "This is Chuck Charles and I cannot swim. Help!"

"Ha! Green! The green button will surely…" "HEAT OUTPUT INCREASED! BEYOND ALL REASON!" The battle between me and the Chromeclaw continued. I jumped up only to get knocked aside by the metal claw. Private launched a bomb at the Chromeclaw but it caught it in it's metal claw. The bomb exploded and the Monster was unharmed as it roared in anger. I tried to drop kick the monster but it caught me and then proceed to start to crush me. I struggled to keep the metal claw open as the lobster squeezed down on against me. Private watched with a shocked expression but then noticed weaknesses on the suspended walkway above the Chromeclaw. Private and Rico looked at each other and nodded.

As I struggled to keep myself from getting crushed Rico and Private jumped onto of the walkway. The pair stood in the center of the walkway. Rico hacked up some TNT sticks and he and Private tossed them to the other side of the walkway. The TNT exploded snapping the metal wires that held up the ends of the walkway. Private and Rico jumped out of the way right as the walkway flew down. The Chromeclaw as instantly knocked out when the two sides of the walkway slammed into him allowing me to make my escape. I glanced at the unconscious monster then turned my attention to Kowalski, "Kowalski! Status Report!" "mostly not good with hints of horrible," Kowalski replied.

Blowhole then rolled up beside me to gloat, "You have failed, Skipper. Bad new for non-swimmers!" I quickly jumped the dolphin knocking him out of his scooter and onto the ground. We then proceed to engage in Fin-to-fin combat. "Yo-ho! Blowy!" Julian said. "I'm a little busy!" Blowhole said. "Can't you see we're tussling?" I said. As continued to fight Julian said, "I just thought everyone should know that I am not on the side of evil. I am a Double agent!" "What?" Blowhole and I said. "I am a good guy spy!" Julian said. Julian then jumped onto the control panel and hit a purple button. "RING OF FIRE…SHUT DOWN IN PROGRESS…" Kowalski facepalmed, "Oh Purple was my next guess." "Nooooo!" Blowhole shouted. "Yay for King Julien!" Mort said, "He's the best double agent ever!" "This is Chuck Charles reporting that the planet and more importantly, I, have survived this disaster.

Blowhole crawled across the base and dove into the water. I dove in after him only to smash into the exterior of his floating bubble. As Blowhole rose out of the water I slid off and landed into the water. I jumped out of the water and faced the dolphin as the rest of the team caught up. "You have foiled my plan for revenge. But for that, I will get revenge." "Wait…are we talking a new revenge here?" I asked. "Revenge against the humans. Revenge against you. Yes, I've got a whole butch of revenges all piling up. And it's not pretty!" Blowhole then laughed evilly as he flew out the exit hatch.

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"IF you ask me, the not pretty part was the bad guy running away like a scaredy baby," Julian said, "he was no match for me. Double Agent Spy Guy!" "You're kidding, right?" Marlene said. "No, Marlene, you are wrong again. Shut it!" "I helped," Mort said. "Julien the Double Agent saves the world?" Marlene said as she left, "Come on." Julien didn't know what to say to this, "So I face danger and the adventure of a lifetime and nobody will ever know about it?" "That's how the whole spy thing works," Elsa said. "Welcome to my world," I said, "That makes you an honorary penguin." "Does that mean I am your BFF?" Julien asked. "Eh…We'll keep that code on the QT," I said. "King Julien is a Buffalo Fire fighter!" Mort shouted.

(fade to black)

(The Penguins of Madagascar Theme plays)

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Lobster #3

John Dimaggio: Rico/ /Lobster #2

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private

Danny Jacobs: King Julien/Lobster #1

Nicole Sullivan: Marlene

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice

Dr. Blowhole: Neil Patrick Harris

Jim Cummings: Ridiculously Deep Voice

And

Andy Richter as Mort


	16. Blowhole Strikes Back Part One

Shanghai, china

(Skipper's POV)  
Under the cover of darkness a motorized bike drove through rows of warehouses. He stopped before an ornate arch and placed the box down on the ground. He then drove off on his motorized bike into the night. I wasted no time lasering my way out of the cardboard box. I put my laser pointer away and put on an earpiece. I spoke into it and said, "Skipper's log Unbenounced to my men I have arrive in shanghai on a super secret solo mission…" I jumped through the air and landed by some mysterious crates. "…it's nice…a little humid…" I jumped and landed on the crate I was looking for. "And intelligence sources put a shipment of weaponized suped-up wings on these dock."

I proceded with caution as I kicked up open the crate and jumped down to see the contents, "The Dim-sum of all fears." I proceded cautionly but with purpose as I slowly went up to the crate. Suddenly HANS appeared and said, "There is no dim-sum you dum-dum!" "Hans!" I shouted. "Skipper," Hans said, "My old frienemy…" "But you were in…" "You think Hoboken can hold hans the puffin?" he asked. "Well I hoped," I said, "so this was…" "A trap," Hans said as we circled each other. "Let's say we settle this with…" Hans pulled out a fish, "mackerel!" "Let's not," I said lasering the head off of hans fish. "What was that?" Hans asked, "We always fish fight…You could put an eye out with that thing!"

"We were in a rut," I said, "I don't want to be in a rut with you hans." "You hurt with your words skipper," Hans said, "So I will hurt with my feet!" Hans dropped kicked me cause me to fall over as the laser slid away. The laser fired as it landed cutting right through the ornate arch. I jumped up and grabbed the laser but accidently cut a supporting beam. The arch collapsed on top of me and I only had enough time to cover my head. I crawled out from under the rumble. I gasped when Hans appeared holding the laser like a lightsaber. "Your right Skipper old friend," hans said, "this does beat the fish!"

"Now hans take it easy," I said. I jumped up to the nearest fire escape and climbed up as Hans lasered throught the ladder below me. He lasered through a sign as I grabbed onto a hanging paper lantern and landing on a roof. I jumped and walked across a wall as Hans tried to hit me with the laser. He lasered another sign as I jumped and grabbed onto a paper lantern. "My car!" a man shouted in japanese as I used the string of lanterns to swing back at hans. I knocked the laser out of Hans' hands and grabbed it as I used another lantern string to catapult me across the docks.

I handed on the pier holding the laser like a lightsaber. Hans looked at me with a puzzling half grin. "Why the puzzling half-grin that suggests that you know something that I do not?" I asked. "How did you really think I got out of Hoboken Skipper?" Hans asked as lighting flashed behind him. "Work-release program?" I asked. "I had help from someone you know…" Hans said. "What?" I said. Suddenly a beach-ball shaped submarine smashed through the dock cutting me off from hans and the rest of shanghai. A door slid open and landed with a thud forming a ramp.

A Familiar evil laugh echoed from within as Blowhole made his entrance, "Pen-gu-win!" He said. "Blowhole!" I shouted. "Was that an entrance or what?" Blowhole said, "Not that you're remember it…" What do you mean by that blowhole. I got into defensive positon. "Thanks to my…" Blowhole said hitting a button, "MINDJACKER!" I got into defensive position as a purple beam hit me and started to erase my memories. "and now you will forget everything," blowhole said. "Urgh," I said as I lost my balance and my memories…wait…what memories…I don't remember anything. "Most importantly," a voice said a I fell into the water, "How to swim!" Evil laughter echoed into the water everything went black.

The Central Park Zoo

(Marlene's POV)

"Chimpanezes," Alice said in a disinterested tone, "If they show their teeth that's not a smile it means they want to eat you." Phil and Mason smiled. A boy scream and ran off to join the rest of the tour group. Mason then went back to work on his statue, "Honestly how that woman stays employed is a mystery worthy of Sir Arthur Conen Doyle." In the reptile house they looked into a terrarium to find it empty. "Urgh," a boy said, "why are we even here?" "Because your teachers have nervous breakdowns if they don't get a break from you once in a while," Alice said. the Chameleons revealed themselves once everyone was gone playing tic-tac toe. "Last group for the day," I said, "Make it count."

Suddenly the bell on the zoo clock tower toiled getting alices attention. A school bus stopped directly outside the zoo gates. "Bus time!" Alice shouted leading the group away, "Let's move it!" they left right as I went down my slid and did a double sumersult before splashing to the water. "Hey!" as the group walked way, "I practiced that you know a little appreciation goes a long way…huh!" Suddenly the fish dish in the penguin habitat started to shake. Kowalski is this really the best time to be messing with an invention? "You don't have to leave," alice said, "but you can't stay here."

I acted quickly before the penguins were compromised, "Oh my gosh!" I jumped alice distracting her and the school group from the penguins. "What are you doing?" alice said as I covered her eyes with my body. "you didn't see anything!" I said as their was an huge explosion. The school group was too distracted by my antics to notice. They managed to take some pictures as I hopped away. "I'm totally putting that on the internet," a kid said. I quickly opened the hatch to penguin hq, "You guys," I said, "oh ho ho you so owe me." "Thank you for taking care of alice for us," Kowalski said, "it seems my new experimental power cell…" "Blew up like all of your other experiments?" I said.

"That was merely a discharge of excess energy during the assembly," Kowalski said as he pulled out his experiment, "I assure you the Power Cell itself is still intact." "Wait until Skipper gets back," Elsa said. "All I know is Skipper is going to be…wait," I said, "Where is he?" rico pointed to a supisiously bowling-pin shaped figure under the cover on Skipper's bunk. "Since when does skipper take naps?" I asked pulling off the covers. "I told you nobody would fall for that," elsa said. "Skipper!" Rico shouted looking at the bowling pin. "yeah," Kowalski said, "We meant to tell you…but we know how you get."

Rico was in his bunk in a fetal position while sucking his flipper. "Yeah like that…" "he's off on a top secret mission…" "Oh I get it," I said, "it's all need to know…tippy top secret…and if you told me you going to have to…K…me." "Correct! Correct! And you know it baby," Kowalski replied. "But we don't even know where he is…" Private said. Kowalski slapped over the head. "Really…but aren't guys like a team?" "Uh-huh," Rico said. "But on the rarest of occasions," Elsa said, "there are missions that require skipper go solo…" "And when he goes to the potty…" Private said. "he adopts one of his many undercover identies…" "Except when it's the potty…" Kowalski slapped private again, "and then he just vanishes…to parts unknown…duration unknown…to do…UNKNOWN." "It's just no matter how much I think I know about you guys…haven't even scratched the weird surface…so he just takes off…doesn't tell you where he's going…or what he's doing…and your aren't worried?" "Do you know Skipper?" Elsa said. "There a few constants in this crazy world of ours Marlene," Kowalski said, "but there is one certainty upon which we can always rely…Skipper can take care of himself…"

(? Pov's)

Uncharted island

Off the coast of Japan…or china…or korea

I got washed ashored and coughed as I stood up. I looked around and saw nothing but ocean all around me. "Where am I?" I looked at my reflection, "Who am I?"

Under the Pacific Ocean

Blowhole's Submarine

(Blowhole's POV)

I laughed evilly. "How have I longed for this day," I said, "to see my arch-enemy totally owed… I mean did you see how he crumbled like…like…Red One! What's something one crumbles?" "Uh Newspaper," he replied. "of course Newspaper! I was looking for something more violent!" "The Sports section maybe?" "Ergh…Let's just say there was much crumbling," I replied pushing a button, "Thanks to my…" "MINDJACKER!" my computer said as the Mindjacker deployed. "Ergh," I said as I put it away.

I went up to the tank that held Skipper's memories and flipped throught them. "Kowalski options…" "Your always chasing rainbows private…" "Ringtail!" "smile and wave boys smile and wave…" "Fossa halt!" "Dave!" "Trust me manfredi what could go wrong…" "Skipper's thoughts…Pen-gu-win secrets…all mine!" I turned to the lobster who were analyzing skipper's data. "The Penguins have an anti-matter fusion reactor core one meter east of their command center…" "Got you…they got a variety of intruder defense systems in place. And…eh…Kowalski keeps his truth serum in a hot sauce bottle." Really? "Kowalski you sly dog," I said. "Ooo…wait! I'm picking up more details on their network of underground tunnels."

"Soon I will have all the data I need to plan my assult on the pen-gu-wins HQ!" I said, "and there will be no skipper to stop me…" "excuse me" Hans said. "What?" I asked. "Dr. Mammalfish," hans said, "Do you have the wi-fi in this place." "I'm scheming here!" I said. "I was locked up in Hoboken a long time…I want to check my email," Hans replied. "Ergh," I said as the Mindjacker suddenly popped up without warning. I reaaally need to fix that….

Lemur Habitat

(Julian's POV)

I pull out my MP3 and hit the song I wanted. "Everybody get up to the beat thump thump thump! Yeah! this is how we do it now with a thump thump thump…" While I was distracted jamming out to the beat mort appeared. "Oh King Julien is in his own little world," Mort said. "…This is how we do it now with a thump thump thump!" "But the feet are in my little world!" Mort said. "Baseline! Baseline! Got to have a baseline…" I sang. Suddenly there was a weird beeping sound and the song cut out. I lowered the player to find Mort on my feet, "Hello!" Mort said, "Welcome back…"

I kicked mort across the habitat before he could finish. "Maurice!" I shouted, "The music box from the lost and found has lost it sound!" Maurice grabbed it, took one quick look, and said, "Dead battery!" "but…Batteries cannot die!" I shouted, "my boomy-box batteries don't die!" "Yeah…Well…" Maurice stammered, "…I kind of replaced them when you were sleeping." LIES! "Eh…No!" I shouted rushing to my boomy box, "Billy, Bobby, Beaky, and Bernie are still there!" "That's their…um…grandchildren!" Maurice replied. I took back the player and said, "oh…but what about this one!" I took the battery out and held it up to my face," The battery that has failed me! I shall name him Backster! Backster you are a traitor! Don't you know who I am!"

"Your majesty I would recommend that we recycle him at dawn," Maurice replied. "Yes," I replied, "recycling at dawn! A most fitting fate!" "Mort!" I shouted, "come here! Guard the prisoner!" "Okay!" Mort said as he grabbed him, "my special foot time was ruined because of you! Dead backster!"

Uncharted island

South China Sea…Probably.

(?'s POV)

"and how did I get here?" I asked to thin air. "And when's the last time I ate?" I said. "and am I currently on any medications?" "Listen up cupcake!" a commanding voice said. "Is that my name?" I asked. "What?" The penguin the voice belonged to said, "No! I was insulting you by referring to you as something soft and sweet!" "Oh sounds yummy," I said, "do you have one?" "Forget the cupcake!" He shouted, "I'm Special Agent Buck Rockgut! And YOU are Skipper!" "Okay," I said, "now is that a name or an insult?" "NAME! but an insult in coming up fast!"

I stared at him blankly. "Here the deal," He said, "All the vital intel in your thinkdom has been swiped!" "So my name is Skipper!" I said, "How can't I remember that?" "Your brain has been tapped! It's not rocket science!" "No sounds more like brain science!" "Affirmative! EVIL BRAIN SCIENCE!" He replied holding a flashlight to his face. Wait where did he get that? And the more important question, "How you get here?" "I'm not!" He replied, "Your sweetbreads cook me up to get you through this!" "SO…" I said as a mysterious light started to encover rockgut, "I'm doing this with my mind?" "Yup," He said as he disappeared, "And it looks like your noggin is doing a last minute substitution!" So who's the substitution?"

Suddenly in a similar flash of light someone else appeared this time a snow monkey. "Whoa! Whoa! What happened to buck?" "I am General Shinjin!" he replied, "Long did you study my theories of military strategy!" He then bowed, "It is my great honor to be your hallucination!" "And I am Hallucinating why?" I asked. "something deep in within your subconscious has determined you need a spirit guide!" "A spirit what?" I asked. "To survive this you need guidance!" "uh…I do?" I asked. "A vision of someone you respect! Someone with wisdom to share! Someone that will lead you home!" Suddenly the mysterious light returned, "and apparently that someone is not me!" The snow monkey disappeared leaving me alone once more. "Snow monkey?" I asked, "Oh come on snow monkey was barely here!"

Blowhole's Submarine

(Blowhole's POV)

The loud annoying sound of someone's ringtone going off filled the room. The offending lobster picked up his phone to find that it was not ringing. "Was I not crystal clear?" I asked, "What part of put your phones on vibrate do you not understand!" The lobster threw his phone and the paper he was reading aside and turned to his computer console. He quickly discovered that the sound was not a cell phone it was coming from his console. "Um…Doc! If you wanna look at this! I think it's the _Your arch-enemy survived_ Alarm!" "NO WAY!" the ridiciously deep voice said as the Mindjacker deployed.

Uncharted Island

(Skipper's POV)

Suddenly a vision of a large feline appeared in a flash of light, "Urgh!" I said, "Here we go again!" Hopefully my mind finally settles on a decent "spirit guide". "It's show time!" "Come on Skipper You don't remember me?" I can't even remember the last time I ate…so no I don't. "My head is as fuzzy on the inside are your's is on the outside!" I said, "I don't remember much of anything!" "That's why am here!" He replied, "Okay let's do this! Okay baby steps are you with me? What's my name?"

"Uh…" I said. "Say my name! come on! Say my name! Say it!" "UM…" I said, "your what…a cat?" "Yeah…big cat…technically…but good start!" "I want to say…" I guessed, "boots! Mittens! Scooter? Fluffy! Dusty! Buster! PEACHES! It's peaches right!" "Alex! ALEX THE LION!" he replied, "You know…ROAWR! We used to be neighbors! Then a lot of crazy stuff happened and then…well…Spirit guide! This is where you applude!" I clapped…not sure why this is necessary…but I clapped for him.

Blowhole's Submarine

(Blowhole's POV)

"Anything?" I said. "I've got a lock on it," Red one replied. "Fire the Arch-enemy secret missile!" Red one turned a key and his keyboard separated and slid out of the way. A big red button marked "arch enemy" rose out of the secret space under the keyboard. An alarm sounded as red one pushed the button. On the moniter "Deployed" appeared in big red letters.

Uncharted island

(Skipper's POV)

"Can I stop now?" I asked. "Oh right!" Alex replied, "yeah right!" I stopped clapping, "so anyway I'm here to help you be you again! Old school spirit guiding stuff! Come on! Let's do this just you and me…and that missile…" "MISSILE?" I asked as a flaming projectile flew in our direction.

(end of part One)


	17. The Penguin Who loved me Part One

[song starts]

[[THE PENGUIN WHO LOVED ME]]

there's a sea mammal on a roll,

Evil swims in his soul.

You will Fear his flipper's touch,

Surprisely smooth to the touch.

Look out below,

For a two-toned foe!

HE'S DR. BLOWHOLE!

(blowhole laughes evilly)

(fade to black)

Penguin Habitat

(Kowalski's POV)

"Anti-Gravity Socks Field test," I said reaching for the activation button, "Activating…Now!" "Sweet!" I said as I slowly rose off the ground. I hovered in the air for a few moments before getting flipped upside down. My feet slid out of the socks and I fell face-first onto the concrete. I quickly stood up the sock above me still floating upwards. I tried to jump up to grab the sock and pull them back to earth but to no avail. As the socks floated far above my reach I look around to make sure nobody was around to see my embrassment. "okay," I said, "Nobody saw…" "Hey!" "ahhh!" I screamed turning around to see a platypus standing there. "You Kowalski?" he asked.

I quickly composed myself and said, "Yes!" "yes…yes…I am," I added as he walked past. "Come with me," he said. "excuse me sir but I just don't wander off with strange platypuses…" I said, "or is it platypi? Platypuseses…" "You'll come if I say the right word," the Platypus replied. "And what word would that be?"

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski ran into the base screaming and slammed open the door to his lab knocking us all over. We lined up in front of the door in concern. The sounds of Kowalski frantically running around could be heard. Before we could say anything Kowalski slammed the door back open. "In a moment…I'll be back…maybe never…nice to know you!" Kowalski said as he ran out with a suitcase. "Uh bye?" rico said. "Okay…" Elsa said. "what's that about?" Private asked. "Wellll…" I said, "let's find out…we'll check the surveillance tapes!"

I pulled down a secret panel and pushed a button. A wall of screens revealed itself. "You watch everything Kowalski does?" Private asked. "well yeah," I backtracked, "but…eh…just Kowalski…because you know…he's kind of a nutjob…but…your cool…I would never do that to you…guys…" I hit a button on a keyboard and a recording of private popped up. "I'm Skipper! Give me options! And being a luddy Duddy!" "ah!" I said hitting another button and a clip of rico popped up. It showed rico sniffing a carton of milk. It was clearly rotton as Rico had a gag reflex. But then Rico chugged it anyway as I hit another button.

It switched to an unknown platypus saying, "you'll come if I say the right word!" "And what word would that be?" Kowalski asked. "Doris!" "Gasp!" we all said. "That is ten tons of trouble in a three ton bag!" I said. "Gasp! You do watch everything we do!" "You didn't record me did you?" Elsa asked. "What…" I said, "No!" I hit another button and thankfully the system shut off.

New York Harbor

(Kowalski's POV)

"She Needs me?" I asked. "Her very words," the platypus who I now know is named parker said, "said you're the smartest guy she ever met!" "Ah…always Knew she'll come to her senses someday," I said, "it's the causal confidence I exude…my effortless of plum…a sense of sauve…" "Kowalski!" Doris said, "Hey you…" I stood there and started to stammer like a idiot. "D-doris!?" I said before staring off into space.

"Kowalski?" doris asked. "You…you…" I said still talking like a idiot, "You…still have your pr…pretty parts!" Causal confidence indeed. She laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit! Oh Kowalski it's really nice to see you!" "Now take a deep breath and then respond!" she said as I stood there shaking. "Okay," I said before taking a deep breath. "Nice to see you too!" "Didn't I tell you he's great baby!" "Baby?" I said. "Yeah guys got it going on…just like you said sweetie…" Parker replied. "Sweetie!" I shouted. I then freaked out as I hit myself for being so foolish yet again, "why you call her sweetie?"

Streets of New York

(Skipper's POV)

The Car speed towards the docks that Kowalski usually meets doris at. "I hope we're not to late to talk and or pound some sense into Kowalski oblong head!" I said. "Duck!" Rico shouted. Private ducked as a truck drove over us. "Really Skipper?" Private asked, "Doris can't be that bad can she?" "Private," I said, "the first time doris rejected him he refused to leave his bunk…for…six months!" "Duck!" Rico shouted before another truck drove over us. "what…Six months!" Private said. "Yup," Elsa said, "six months." "Didn't even move once," I added, "believe you me cleanup duty was not pleasant." "Urgh…" Private said before a city bus slammed into him as it drove over us. "Duck!" Rico shouted a bit too late.

The Docks

(Kowalski's POV)

"Ah!" I scoffed, "it would never work doris! Is he bird? Is he Mammal? If he can't commit to a species how can he commit to you!" "Listen I heard this all before," doris said, "expect then it was about doug the porpoise or harry the octopus or pete the manatee…" Parker's eyes with wide with that one. "He was ugly on the inside too," I pouted. "Listen Kowalski," doris said. Oh no not the… "I like you…I do…I really like you…I like you…but I'm never going to like you like you…can't you understand that?" with a sniff I agreed…But then to make matters worst…

A rope came out of nowhere and Private, Rico, and Elsa dragged me away. Skipper jumped forward with a taser, "Get Kowalski away from her men!" "not all of us our men!" Elsa shouted for the millionth time. Skipper rolled his eyes and contiuned, "Excessive force is approved…and encourage!" "Oh boy!" Rico said as he hacked up a lead pipe. I ran forward shouted, "No…no…no…Nooo!" Private and Elsa tried to hold me back but failed. I quickly tackled Rico before any harm to come to anyone. "force…excessive or otherwise won't be nessacary…" I said.

"Aw," Skipper said clearly disappointed, "really…rico hacked up a lead pipe…and I'm kinda of hankering to use this thing!" Skipper activated the taser with sparked to life with a jacob's ladder of electricity. "sorry," I said, "I just want to go home…and be forever alone…in my bunk" Rico and Private shuttered in disgust while Elsa said, "what about Eva?" "I don't remind me of another girl who dumped me," I said. "Hold on pal!" Parker said, "Doris didn't bring you here just to rip your heart out!" "Oh…There's more," I said, "what…is she going to compost it for a victory garden she's planning that consists entirely of broccoli…which by the way I despise!"

"have you tried it with cheese?" Private asked. "No…I haven't!" I shouted. "quiet good with cheese," Private said. "remind me to stay way from him," Elsa said. "No," doris said, "I need your help Kowalski. It's my brother francis…He's a prisoner…a prisoner of…SEAVILLE!" I gasped.

Penguin HQ

(Kowalski's POV)

"Seaville aqua funpark…" I said with disgust, "Security is beyond state-of-the-art it is the fort knox of aqua funparks!" "That's why we need you ace…your have the tech skills we need to free Doris's brother." "All this time I never even know she had a brother," I said. "Francis," Parker said, "Likes seaweed and swimming…Dislikes Nets. Any other pointless facts you need to know?" "No," I said. "Then here's what I need to know," Parker said, "You in?" "uh…just give me a moment to discuss with…er…my compatriots?" I said.

Skipper, Private, Elsa, Rico, and I huddled together. "Upside," I said, "if I rescue Doris's brother then I could shove that right up Parker's smug duck-face. Downside, the only fortress harder to penetrate into then Seaville is Doris's heart." "And my side," Skipper said, "we do this your not belving your own bunk…" Skipper turned to Parker, "We're in!" Parker turned to the window and gave doris a thumbs up, "There in!" Doris than jumped up out of the water and into the air doing a sumersult as she landed back in the water.

"Wha…What!" Julian shouted, "They have one of those?" Maurice and Mort tried to entertain Julian with a sprinkler and two colored flashlights. "Oh no forget it Maurice," Julian said, "Turn off the dancing waters…the penguins totally upstaged us with their trained fish!" Maurice turned off the water and Julian said, "Stupidity penguins…"

The Altantic ocean

The Penguin's sub

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper's Log…we run silent we run deep right up to Seaville's back door," I said, "covert assualt team launch!" "Do I have to be on a team with him?" Kowalski said. "here we go," Parker said. "Kowalski," I said, "Rico's Hypnotized by the ping machine…" "Ping," Rico said, "Ping, Ping." "and I promised Private I'll let him steer," I said. "look at me!" Private said, "I'm doing a bang up job aren't I Skipper?" Private slammed the sub into the wall knocking us all down. "Yes Private" I said, "Bang up job." "So Parker's your man!' I said. "I'm going with them!" Elsa volunteered. "Um why?" Parker said. "So you don't tear each other apart," Elsa replied.

"Approved," I said, "Now Covert Assualt team launch! Pronto!" Kowalski, Parker, and Elsa swam out the airlock and to Doris. They grabbed onto the Doris' fins and she launched out of the water. She than did a flip launching the three of them into the park. "And now we wait for them to open the hatch," I said.

Seaville aqua funpark

(Kowalski's POV)

The Three of us landed on top of the outer wall. I almost fell off the wall but Parker managed to pulled me back right as the guards walked pass. I stood back up as elsa and Parker glared at me. I pulled out my smart phone with the map of seaville, "All Right…Security control is this way!" I said, "Follow me….If you can!" I feel down and smashed into the light that was below us. Elsa facepalmed while Parker said, "How about you follow me?"

I found myself in a corridor surrounded by moving floodlights. I jumped and tumbled to avoid the lights while Elsa and Parker effortlessly walked past overhead. We then finally arrived at the locked entrance to the security control building. I inserted my flipper into the lock and quickly got to work. However, It was not quickly enough for Parker who just kicked the door down. It landed with a thud and we entered the building. "Better luck next time," Elsa said.

Elsa and Parker stood guard near the control panel while I jumped onto the control panel. I plugged in my smartphone into the control panel. "Their using AES Encryption?" I scoffed, "Amauters!" "So you can crack it?" Parker said. Can I crack it? "Is Ununoctium a nobel gas?" I said with a chuckle, "It totally is…You were like…What?" "And you wonder why Doris doesn't like you like you," Parker said. "Yeah," I said as I tapped my smartphone and opened the gate.

Shortly…

Doris, Skipper, and the rest of the team slid though the pipe and entered the park. "Nice work Kowalski," Skipper said. "Don't you mean Exceptional Work Skipper?" I said, "I mean…really…who else could have done this? Answer: Nobody but this guy right here…ME…the brainy guy!" "Gee, yeah, Okay, Fine, Kowalski!" Skipper said, "don't dislocate a flipper patting yourself on the back." "eh-hmm," private said, "Doris day…" "Eh?" He said noticing doris, "Oh…I mean…Yeah! Kowalski! Way to go! Gold star for you buddy!" "Skipper!" Elsa shouted as two guards approached.

"What the hay?" "We got a situation!" The two guards whipped out batons and started to approach us. "All Heck!" Rico shouted as we got into defensive positions. "No!" Parker shouted, "Hold your ground!" Parker jumped onto the guard and kicked him and as the guard went down he jumped the other one. He kicked the guard in the neck and landed in front of us as the second guard went down.

"Did you guys see that?" Skipper said, "How did you do that man?" "Toxic spurs!" Parker said. "Really like standard equipment?" "Yep, I'm Evolution's grabbag!" I checked and double checked my feet. "Nice!" "Kowalski?" he said, "why don't you have toxic spurs!" "I mean not that you need them," I said, "I mean…You did a good job I do recall a gold star or…" Doris looked at me sadly while I slumped in disappointment.

"Flippy's" habitat

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski followed the map on his smartphone until we arrived at an Aquatheater. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Doris crawled out of a sewer grate and joined us at the edge of the dark tank. "Francis!" Doris said, "Francis Are you in there? Francis!" "Aw man! I can't see squat in this icky black murk…" "are we sure this is the right pool?" Elsa said. "No way to tell in this light," I said, "Rico! Shed a light on the subject!" Rico rushed up and turned on the overhead spotlights with his flashlight.

"yeah!" I said and then we all gasped when we recognized the dolphin the in tank. "Woah!" Rico said. "It can't be!" Private said. "Why did it have to be him!" Elsa said. "The Mind boggles!" Kowalski said. "It's…Dr. Blowhole," I said as the infamous dolpin in question rose out of the water. "Hey?" He asked, "Penguins! You guys new to the park? You should get back to your tanks there crazy strict here!" We all got into defensive positions, "I don't know what your game is Blowhole," I said, "But I will see you burn! YOU HEAR ME! Burn in the pits of hades!" "Blowhole?" He said, "no, sorry, I'm Flippy seaville's second most popular performer three shows a day four on weekends…"

"Kowalski!" I said, "Analysis this freakshow?" "Did you say Free show?" Flippy said, "Okay…fine…a few hoop jumps but that's it." "Skipper the last we saw of blowhole he was a victim of his own Mindjacker…" Thanks to your truly… "He may actually still believe he is flippy…" "Here come's the triple backflip!" Flippy said. He than splashed doris. "He's not Flippy," Doris said, "and he's not…what did you call him…Dr. Blowhole? No he's my brother Francis." "Sorry Doris," I said, "But that's not francis."

"That is the sixth banglai of the Seven Seas...my arch-nemesis...Dr. blowhole," I said. "Let me straighten this out," Parker said, "Your all right! He is both Doris's brother francis and Dr. blowhole." "Oh come on!" Flippy said, "I'm shaking it out here! The least you can do is pay attention!" "and yeah he's flippy too," Parker said. good good…wait a moment… "Wait…How would you know?" Kowalski said. "Because," Parker said ominously, "I work for him!"

Before we could react Parker kicked me and kowalski with his toxic spurs. I went down as Rico, Elsa, and Private tried to attack him. "Skipper!" Private shouted. Parker took all three of them out and then hit Kowalski. After he knocked us all out he said, "I mean the evil one…Dr. blowhole." Doris gasped and then tried to escape via the sewer. But before she could make her escape Parker hit her with the toxic spurs. Kowalski came too and saw Doris laying unconscious with Parker on top of her. "Doris?" He asked. Parker turned to Kowalski and picked up his smartphone, "Kowalski, I want to thank you…I couldn't have done this without you." "Parker," He said as Parker knocked him out with his toxic spurs.

(End of Part One)


	18. The Penguin Who loved me Part Two

Dr. Blowhole's Island Lair

(Parker's POV)

"Heck of a job you did there Parker," Red one said, "Bringing back Dr. Blowhole and what not…" "Even if he is a little…different." Blowhole was swimming in the little pool of oceanwater, "Wow look at the size of this place!" He said, "I bet you guys have some parties in here? Am I right?" "Just pay me and I'll be on my way," I said. "Uh…" Red one said, "yeah here's the thing…we would love to pay you your money…" "But We can't." I grabbed the lobster next to red one and said, "start making sense now or I'll go termodore on your tails…" "It's not our fault only Dr. Blowhole can sign off on expenditures over 50 dollars!"

"But just as soon as his mind gets de-jacked," Red one promised, "getting you paid Priority one!" "Actually Priority Number One would be Project Bad Tidings that energy cannon is a rental." "what about my vacation request form?" "Don't forget the snacks for the breakroom…the cheesy bits are getting wicked stale…and somebody ate all the cheezy dibbles!" "Point is!" Red one said, "getting you paid is within the top five priorities just as soon as we get Dr. blowhole back!"

"Hey guys!" Flipper said, "Did you check out my dive that one and a half sumersult tuck awesome rip entrance no splash like a knife! Oh yeah!" Red one pushed a button on a nearby control and Flippy found himself on a segway. "Hey warn a guy when your going to do that!" flippy said. Red one pushed up a crate and went up to the control panel on the segway. "Restoring Dr. Blowhole is as simple as pushing a button." "PLUNGER!" "ha…wrong button." "Mcguffium!" "Library card!" "Confetti Cannon!" "CHROMECLAW!" "Oh go back to the confetti cannon I could use that in my routine." "This…eh…might take a while…"

Seaville Aqua Fun Park

Aquatheater

(Kowalski's POV)

"Ah Doris," I said, "Glad you're here….there's a small matter I'd been meaning to take up with you about your boyfriend parker…TOLD YA!" "Oh please!" She replied, "you'd been suspicious about every boyfriend I ever…" "IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS!" Elsa shouted. "I agree with elsa!" Skipper said. "Seaville Amusement Park is please to present Donnie the dolphin and her five flatfish Penguin fanatics!" "Flatfish us?" Skipper said. "I know," Private said, "fettle the heat of that!"

Doris climbed onto the artifical rock island, "are you sure you can do this? You only have one shot!" "I can! Just hang onto the ropes!" She said as she took the rope into her mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Announcer said, "Prepare yourself for the ring of fire!" "Oooo!" the audience said. We grabbed onto the rope, "This is it!" I shouted as Doris jumped into the way. She swam around in circles to build up speed and then shot out of the water, thru the ring of fire, and over the audience and out of the aquatheater. "Yah!" a boy said right as we knocked into him. We he got back up his front teeth were missing, "Yeah!" He said as he passed out.

(Johnson's POV)

I bounced a ball off the clear glass walls of our enclosure while Manfredi played his harmonica. Suddenly a dolphin flew overhead and attached to the ropes in the mouth of the dolphin were four penguins who were screaming. And the screams sounded oddly familiar as the dolphin splashed down in the water outside the park. "Hey Manfredi!" "Yeah, what's that Johnson?" "Was that Skipper?" "And the guys!" Manfredi asked. "Skipper!" I shouted. "guys!" Manfredi shouted, "Come back! "it's us!" I shouted.

(Skipper's POV)

"Whoo hoo!" I said unaware of Manfredi and Johnson being nearby and bang on the glass back in seaville, "That cesspoll made Hoboken look like the French Rivera!" "Let's never go there again!" Private said. "do you hear banging?" elsa said as we swam off to find our submarine, "And shouting?"

(Red One's POV)

"Here you are showing off your idea for Chromeclaw!" I said, "Do you Remember that?" "No," Doc replied, "but nice slide I like the composition…" "Oh," Red two said, "There's Project bad tidings remember that? by the way it's totally ready to go whenever you give the word." Parker rolled his eyes. "Oh here we are on that three-day weekend in Cancun good times," I said, "ring any bells?" "Fellas," Blowhole balancing a ball on his nose said, "I appreciate you thinking I'm this Doc Blowhole guy…but I'm not an aquatic overlord!" He accidently launched the ball smashing a unexpecting lobster behind me. "I'm Flippy! Seaville's second most popular performer." Parker knocked out the lobster that was standing next to me. "Enough all ready!" He shouted, "I want what's coming to me and I want it now!"

(Kowalski's POV)

"Happy to oblige Parker!" Skipper said as we arrived in the submarine with Doris. "You take Blowhole," I said, "the platypus is mine! HI-YAH!" I jumped the Platypus and fought the lobsters getting unintentionaly knocked out by toxic spurs and being used as weapons. Parker knocked out the lobster I was using as a sword and jumped me. "My eye?" I said before spinning him around and knocking out a lobster. I threw him across the room and he landed on another lobster who was quickly knocked out.

Before Parker could recover I jumped him. Blowhole waved at Parker before Skipper jumped him and knocked him out of his segway. "Hey!" he said as the pair landed on the ground, "You could hurt a guy like that!" "Give it up Blowhole!" Skipper said. "Why does everyone call me that?" He replied, "I'm Flippy! F! L! I! Double P! Y!" "Wait…You minds not dejacked yet," Skipper said, "What's the hold up?"

Rico knocked one lobster into another and went for another pair of lobsters. "Please don't fight me!" One of the lobsters said, "My healthcare coverage hasn't kicked in yet…FIGHT HIM!" "Huh?" the other lobster said as Rico jumped him. "Well this hardly seems fair," Private said as a bunch of lobsters surrounded him. Private jumped and managed to take out every single lobster. "Told you it wasn't fair!" Private said from the top of the pile of lobsters.

Meanwhile Parker and I fought as we rolled around the floor. "How could you do it?" I asked when I found myself on top, "You had the devotion of that aquatic goddess and you betrayed her!" Parker kicked up and manage to get on top of me, "I didn't want her! Never did" He replied, "You Know…Kind of like how she doesn't want you!" Now that stung, "Your words hurt far more then any punch possible could!" He then punched me. "No…Punch definitely hurt more…"

"Stupid Land based fighting," Doris said she then looked under the water, "Hey's what's this?" Doris dove down and then shot out of the water on Blowhole's Spare Segway. "Ha! Ha! I'm in the game!" Doris shouted. She pushed a button and then much to her surprise it shot forward. "Doris?" I said. And then because she had zero experience with it she ran me over...and then as the segway went out of control she knocked into several lobsters. "Sorry!" "Don't apologize to the enemy!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay how do you drive this thing?" Doris said as she unintentional pushed the button to turn on all the lasers. Friend and Foe alike then ran for cover as lasers fired off. "My fault that was totally me!" Doris said. "Turn off the lasers!" Elsa shouted. Blowhole and Skipper dodged a laser beam that came their way. "Stop! Stop! why won't you stop!" Doris said hitting random buttons. All the lasers eventually stopped but then… "MINDJACKER!" As doris contiuned to drive out of control the Mindjacker randomly fired. "Wha?" one of the lobster said. The Lobsters on one of the computer terminals were blasted by the Mindjacker. "eh…huh…" "Who am I?" A lobster took a bit of cheesy bits only to find that there were still stale. He spit it out and then got blasted by the Mindjacker and took another cheesy bit only to find that it was stale and spat it out.

"opps…oh…sorry!" Doris shouted as Parker dodged it. "Oh!" Red one said, "The Mindjacker was in the backup scooter… Ha! HA! I am totally blushing right now…" Parker just looked at him with a dumbstuck expression. "Yeah…You can't tell…" And then Red one got Mindjacked. "Eh…what were we…er…talking about." Private, Rico, and the Lobsters they were fighting got jacked as well. "wha…what?" Rico said. "Do I know you?" "No idea," Private said, "What are we doing anyway?" "It looks like…er…we were dancing." "We got to get you outta here flippy!" Elsa shouted as She and Skipper try to push Flippy away. "If we get blasted and you get your memory back then…" Skipper and Elsa got blasted. "…then what?" "who are you?" elsa said, "and who am I?" "Who are you?" Skipper asked Blowhole. "I'm Flippy! Seavilles second most popular performer Three shows a day four on weekends." "Oh Real life celebrity!" Skipper said.

The segway contiuned to spin out of control while the Mindjacker blasted randomly. "Ah! What was my brother thinking with this thing? Mammals are might for water." I look around nervously as the chaos contiuned when Parker Knocked me into the path of Doris and the Mindjacker. I was then run over as the my memory was wiped.

(Parker's POV)

I jumped onto the rouge scooter and said, "Sorry Sweetheart…just business." I kicked her off the scooter and drove it over to Blowhole. The Mindjacker blasted him and his mind was restore. "wha…Oh… I am…Dr. Blowhole," he said, "Blowhole is back! Whahahaha!" "Good great," I said as I brought the scooter up to him, "Now about my fee!" Blowhole climbed on to the scooter and said, "Do I know you?" I angrily brought up my toxic spur. "Kidding Parker!" He replied, "I'll pay up you little natural disaster…but first let's take care of these Pen-gu-wins…"

"Francis?" Doris said. I jumped off and Blowhole went over to his sister, "Sis!" He said, "nice to see you! But around here it's Dr. Blowhole…It commands a little more respect." "Mom's going to be so disappointed in you," Doris said, "And Doctor how does that work exactly?" "Online Classes thru the teaching Annex thank you!" Blowhole said. Blowhole turned his attention his minions and the lobsters, "Hello everybody!" He said, "Who'd like to play a game?" "Me! Me! Me!" "Excellent," He replied, "It's called capture the Pen-gu-wins!"

Shortly…

"Did we win?" Skipper said. "Yes," Blowhole replied. "Huh?" Blowhole hit a button on his scooter control panel and, "MINDJACKER!" "Your Restoring your minds!" I said. "Of course," He replied, "What's the point of dominating the world if your arch-rivals don't even know that you did it?" The MindJacker blasted out and restored the minds of the five penguins

(Skipper's POV)

We were all Dejacked and we quickly got serious. "Blowhole you fiendist finned freak!" "Missed you too Skipper," Blowhole said, "Good news though you get to watch as I enact Project…" "BAD TIDINGS!" "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "you're using a giant tractor beam to bring the moon closer to the earth thus creating massive tidal wave chaos which will flood the entire world." "Well thank you professer spoiler," blowhole said, "But you left out the part where I then rule the entire world! It's an important part…It's my favorite part."

"You Do that Francis and I swear I will never have you over for another thankgiving ever again!" Doris said from the fishtank she was in. "I think Thankgiving is the least of our worries right now!" Elsa said. "Don't worry Doris not gonna happen!" "Oh Yes it is!" Blowhole shouted, "Red One Power up the cannon!" Red One hit the on switch next to the giant lightswitch and the cannon powered up. "I mean you try but it won't work!" Kowalski said. What is Kowalski's game here? "Of course it will work!" Blowhole said, "Open the blastway!" Red one hit a button and the blastway/escape hatch opened.

But then Blowhole started to second guess himself, "Wait…no…why don't you think it will work?" "Cavation," Kowalski replied. "I accounted for cavation!" blowhole said getting closer. "And Centripetal force!" "I accounted for Centripetal Force!" He said getting ever closer. "Plus Axis tilt!" "I accounted for that too!" Blowhole replied getting real up close to Kowalski. "Oh," Kowalski said, "then I guess it's just balance!" "Balance?" blowhole asked. "yeah!" Kowalski said, "As in you got none!"

Kowalski licked Blowhole with his tounge calling Blowhole to get off-balance. Blowhole fell to the ground and the scooter was rested on the metal panel we were strapped to. Kowalski hit the release button and our restrains releashed. "Super Kowalski!" Private said. Parker came closer and got his toxic spur ready. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and aimed it at Parker. "ah-ah!" Rico said. "You are not paying me enough for this!" Parker said as he walked off. "I will promise!" blowhole shouted.

"Dolphin Exchange!" I shouted, "Let's Go!" Kowalski hit a button on blowhole's scooter and the fishtank unlocked and Doris hopped out. Elsa, Private, Rico, and Kowalski grabbed Blowhole and carried him to the fishtank that Doris was in. "no! no! no! no! no!" blowhole said. We throw him in and closed the lid of the fishtank. "By the way," Kowalski said, "Project: Bad Tidings would totally work!" "Crabcakes I knew it!" Blowhole shouted as Kowalski walked away, "FIRE THE CANNON!"

Red One hit the fire button and the energy cannon roared to life. A tractor beam shot out from the cannon, out the blastway, and upwards toward the moon. But before it could reach Earth Orbit and the moon Rico walked up to the cannon. Rico hacked up a bomb and placed it at the base of the cannon. The bomb exploded knocking the cannon over.

Sadly the cannon was still active and started to attract lobsters and objects towards it. "No!" blowhole shouted, "Shut it off! Shut if off!" Red one went to turn it off but the Cannon ripped the switch from the wall. "Oh that's not good," Red one said. As more Lobsters and objects got attracted to the tractor beam Kowalski said, "Skipper that thing's gonna blow!" "Evacaute!" I shouted. "oh dear," Private said, "Look!" Parker was standing next to the open access hatch of our submarine. "Thank's for the ride jerks!" He shouted. Doris quickly reacted and agaist the gravity of the tractor beam sped towards him as he went to climb in. Doris jumped off the scooter and knocked him off the sub as she landed in the water.

Parker landed with a thud and then to make his day worse Doris went up to him. "Consider us official broken up!" She then sprayed him down with some water from her blowhole. "Doris!" I said as we hopped into the submarine, "Lead the way!" Doris dived down and we followed her away from Blowhole's lair as it started to collapse. Meanwhile back inside Red one was hanging on to the side of the tank, "So…is your name really…Francis!" Red one lost his grip and flew towards the energy cannon. Blowhole looked out into the distance with a dumbstruck look as the fish tank flew towards the cannon as well. As we swam away from the island it was destroyed in a series of explosion. Doris looked back with regret as the base self-destructed. She then followed our sub back to New York.

New York Harbor

(Skipper's POV)

"Sorry that you boyfriend turned out to be evil," Kowalski said from the deck of the sub, "not really…" "I guess next time I should listen to you Kowalski," Doris said, "You know I never seen you in action before…You were so brave and smart and confident…it was kinda of…hot." "yeah!" Kowalski said, "I mean…Yeah." "What I'm trying to say is…I like you Kowalski…like you like you!" "oooh!" Kowalski said, "I like you like you like you too!"

They then tried to kiss ackwardly for a couple moments. "sorry…" "Yeah…" "just em…" "maybe if we…whoops!" "Tilt your head a little bit…oh…no…ah!" They finally kissed each other. "Aw!" Private said from behind my flippers. "Finally!" Rico said. "Get an…ocean you two!" elsa said. "Skipper," Private asked, "do you suppose we finally seen the last of Dr. Blowhole." "what a delightfully naive question Private," I replied, "Nope…Blowhole is my arch-enemy and arch enemies always return. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if at this very moment he's rebuilding his evil empire!"

Somewhere in the Atlantic

(Blowhole's POV)

Parker and I were floating on a piece of driftwood in the middle of the ocean. "I can't pay you my checkbook got destroyed," I said, "what can I do?" Parker hit me on the side with his toxic spurs causing me to scream in pain. "Okay! Okay!" I said as I swam off pushing the driftwood, "I have some giftcards you can have. Do you like the Pasta barn? They've got bottomless salad and Infinite Breadsticks."

(The Penguins of Madagascar theme song plays)

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Lobster #3

John Dimaggio: Rico/guard #1/Lobster #2

Jame Patrick Stuart: Private/guard #2/Manfredi/Lobster #4/Kid

Danny Jacobs: King Julien/Johnson/Lobster #1

Calista Flockhart: Doris

Ty Burrell: Parker

Dr. Blowhole: Neil Patrick Harris

Elizabeth Gillies: Singer

Jim Cummings: Ridiculously Deep Voice/Announcer


	19. Madagascar Penguins A Christmas Caper

(Jingle bells plays)

Dreamworks Animation SKG

The Madagascar Penguins in…

A Christmas Caper

Christmas Eve

1800 Hours

Penguin HQ

(Private's POV)

I looked thru the periscope which was disguised as a snowman to spy on the Christmas celebrations across the zoo. The Chimps were having a party with a fire and rootbeer. Alex, Marty, and Gloria had decorated melmen like a Christmas tree and plugged in the lights. I turned to Ted the polar bear who was all alone on Christmas. The camels were celebrating Hanukkah and the elephants were having a great time. But I found myself going back to Ted the polar bear who was alone and bored.

"He looks so sad," I said. "Rico, I want that tree up to muster," Skipper shouted. Rico pulled out his knives and went to work curving up an ice tree. "check," Skipper said, "Elsa! What's the status on the approved musical selection?" "Schedulled to begin now," Elsa said. The radio turned on and the approved musical selection began. "Excelente," Skipper said, "Right on track." "Skipper!" I said. "Making pudding at 1900 hours. Yule log to commence on my mark." "Engage!" Kowalski turned on the yule log, "Yule log engaged." "Checkamundo," I said. "Skipper!" I said. "Eggnog at 2100 hours. Writing our names in the snow at 2105!" "Skipper," Private said.

"What is it, Private?" Skipper replied. "Ted the polar bear is all alone this holiday, and he seems so sad," Private said, "Could we bring him a present to cheer him up?" "Kowalski!" Kowalski quickly did the math and said, "Negative," Kowalski replied, "we have five presents and there are five of us." "Don't worry private we can go and get him something," Elsa said. "Sorry, Private," Skipper said, "no can do." "but no one should be sad and alone on Christmas!" I said. "Exactly. So throw those troubles away and be merry," Skipper said as he walked away, "Pronto!" "But, Skipper," I said. "That's an order, mister," Skipper replied.

"All right, boys!" Skipper said. "Not all of us our boys!" Elsa shouted. "Stand by for eggnog!" "Aye aye, skipper," Kowalski said. "Eggnog!" Rico shouted. "Private you can use my secret stash to get Ted a present," Elsa whispered as she joined the others. "Private?" Skipper asked. "I'll pass," I replied. "Eggnog! Eggnog! Eggnog!" Rico shouted. I went over to Elsa secret money stash while Rico started to chug. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper and Kowalski said. "Men," Elsa muttered. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" they shouted as I sneak out the exit hatch. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" "Hold on Rico," Skipper said as I made my exit, "That guy can really hold his nog!"

2110 hours

(Skipper's POV)  
"2110 hours," I said, "Engage cranberries." Rico was busy playing Russian rollette on the table. "Rico!" I said. Rico stopped. "Not at the table," Elsa said. "Hold on a second," I said, "Somethings missing." "Cranberries, check. Eggnog, check," Kowalski said. "Give me a head count," I said. Kowalski pulled out the abacus and did the math, "We have four heads, sir!" "wha...Where's the private?" I said. "Well he's probably…" Elsa said only to get cut off by Kowalski, "Unknown, sir," He replied, "It would appear that he's missing." Kowalski showed me the back of the eggnog jug which showed Private on a missing poster. "he's not missing," elsa said, "he's…" "Missing? Hoover Dam!" I shouted throwing my santa hat to the ground.

"Wait there he is!" I said pointing to his bunk, "He just went to bed." I pulled the blanket off to reveal a bowling pin with a face drawn on it. "What the…!" I said grabbing the bowling pin and proceeding to interrogate it, "What have to done with Private? Talk, mister," I said. "Skipper, over here!' Kowalski said. "I'll deal with you later," I said before slapping the bowling pin across the face.

Kowalski was standing by the escape hatch. "Oh, no," Kowalski said, "He must be out there all by himself…" "He's one of us, men," I said, "You all know the penguin credo." "Never bathe in hot oil and Bisquick?" Kowalski said. "No," I said. "Leapord seals are nature's snakes?" Elsa said. "No!" I said. Rico said something in the language we collectively call riconese. "No, that's the walrus credo" I said, "it's Never swim alone." "Private's out there all by himself," I said, "And we never leave one of our own!" "Oh!" my comrades said. "now let's go!" "I'll stay behind in case private comes back." "Did you not just hear the Penguin Credo?" I said, "your coming with us!" "Fine!" Elsa said.

The Streets of New York

(Private's POV)

I turned the corner and walked past the Christmas Windows at Macy's until I found a cart filled with stuffed animals, decorations, and teddy bears. "Oh, that's perfect!" I said, "Just the thing for a sad polar bear." I then found myself looking at a small Christmas tree, "whoa!"

(Skipper's POV)

We lifted up a snowcovered manhole cover to check if the coast was clear. We then kicked it upwards and got onto the street. "Kowalski," I said noticing some footprints, "Analysis!" "Adrenaline, sweat and sardines. These tracks are fresh, sir," Kowalski said receiving a pat on the back. "he's close. I can feel it!" we looked around a blind corner while Kowalski pulled out a pair of special military binculors. Kowalski saw a cart with Private on it who was near an old lady. "What kind of cut-rate junk is this? It's lousy workmanship is what it is." "We may have a problem," Kowalski said as the old lady started to rip apart stuffed animals, "everywhere I look, junk. These are no good at all. Junk!"

The HUD read: Initializing penguin tracking system I/O... Successfully booted. Welcome to penguin threat interaction system. Acquired potential danger: Granny aka blue hair searching database for personal file. Done. Warning: Psychotic subject, behavior out of whack. Proximity to Private 30 ft and closing. Looking for similar subject matches to subject "Blue Hair" forIndexing database of known humanoid perpetrators for pattern match... done. Feeding Boolean matches to query engine: Psychotic & neurotic Nice & bluehi Full matches: None. Listing partial matches in that incripted [sic] super secret penguin code, ...

/amandafrancois/nicolas/guy/jacqueline/pierre/finarricangrace/carlosakydri/ alexadidem/davidarwra/pavel/sasha/joaquim/cheannelson/alex/duff/jasmine/cole/ carter&amya&emily/amanda/gary/ben&owen/

... Partial match ignored.. No user input. Flushing 5K memory. Attempting to access web for search on 'blue hair' through local coffee shop wi-fi network. Connecting... Connecting... Connection established. Booting 'flipper v0.001' web browser... Fatal error... Core dumped. System message to user: An unknown fatal error has occurred please reboot. Shutting down network services and switching to failsafe. "We need to get closer. 10:00 men," I said seeing some nuns, "Blend! Blend! Blend!"

We followed the nuns until we got to a closer position. I pulled out the binculors. "So this is where you're hiding all the good stuff," the old lady said as she grabbed private. The HUD contiuned to feed me information: warning: target "blue hair" has intercepted penguin "private", searching for alternate course of action. Submitting case id of penguin abduction to internal systems. potential danger for penguin imminent. recommend immediate course of action. abnormal penguin stretching detected. penguin "private" height to width ration decreased by 3. That cannot feel good! Hailing all other penguins within proximity for assistance. No reply. Potential danger for penguin… "He's in trouble!" I said. Rico hacked up some dynamite and said, "Ka-boom." "Stand down, soldier," Elsa said. "We're in observation mode," I said. Meanwhile the old lady was examining Private, "Now this is workmanship," She said, "Where's the gosh darn squeaker on this thing? It's got to have a squeaker" Private let a big one out with she mistaken for a squeaker. "Now," she said, "that's more like it."

"Hey, stupid," the old lady codename blue hair told the shopclerk, "I want this one." "Grand Coulee dam!" I said, "Private's been captured!" "Then let's do something about it!" Elsa shouted. "Taxi!" Blue hair said. "Not on my watch, blue hair. Kowalski!" I shouted. Kowalski slammed a trash can lid onto the street and Rico threw a treble hook at the cab blue hair just hopped into. The Cab sped ahead taking us along for the ride. "Hey! I'm walking here!" a bystander shouted. The Cab arrived at an apartment building and we flew off a snow bank. We were bounced off the garbabe can lid and we landed perfectly in formation and hid behind a snowman.

The Old Lady got out of the car, "I got a tip for you. Drop dead!" she shouted as she slammed the Taxi door shut. "Good evening, ma'am," the doorman said, "Merry Christmas to you." "Buzz off!" She replied before punching the man. What a Grinch. "Skipper, how are we gonna get inside?" Kowalski said. "Ka-boom. Ka-boom!" Rico said lighting a stick of dynamite. However the snowman gave me an idea, "I got a better idea," I said as I defused the dynamite.

As the old lady entered the apartment building the doorman recovered. "Oy. Oh, that's gonna hurt." In our snowman disguise we walked up to the door. He looked at us confusing until we showed him a 20 dollar bill. The Doorman opened the door and took the money, "Very generous, sir. You have a merry Christmas." I tipped the tophat on top of the snowman as we entered the building.

The snowman instantly started to melt once inside. "Hold that elevator!" I shouted as our target entered the elevator. "Skipper!" Private shouted. "Private!" I shouted as I popped out of the snowman, "Step on it, Kowalski!" The old lady hit the button for the top floor as we sped up. The doors slid shut and we slammed into them and everything went dark. We popped out of the snow and watched as the arrow moved to floor 13. I crossed my flippers as I thought of a new plan. Suddenly Rico tapped me on the shoulder and we turned to see a mail chute. "What comes down, must go up," I said. "Skipper!" Elsa shouted pointing to a vacumm that was sticking out of a supply closet. "All right, men. Commence Operation Special Delivery!"

Kowalski plugged in the vacumm and Rico flipped it into reverse. We put stamps on our chests and rico helped us jump into the vacumm. Rico backflipped into the vacumm once he catapulted us into the device. We then flew up the chute and exited on the top floor. We expertly bounced off the walls and landed in formation in the hallway. The door to the old lady's apartment slammed shut leaving us stuck outside. "Shitake mushrooms!" I shouted, "No more Mr. Cute and Cuddly." Rico once again pulled out the dynamite and a lit match, "Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom! Ah!" "Enough with the dynamite already," I replied. Elsa and Kowalski glared at him and I just shook my head.

meanwhile…

(Private's POV)

"Why does Christmas have to be every year?" The Old lady said as she wrapped me up with ribbon and a bow. She took the scissors to cut the ribbon while saying, "What a pain in the…eh…The tape, it's so sticky." "There we go," she said as she put a gifttag on my chest that read "To: Mr. Chew From: Mommy" "Oh," she said as she picked me up, "you make such a nice Christmas present for my Mr. Chew."

The dog barked and then followed her to the fireplace, "Oh, now, Mr. Chew. You have to wait until morning to open your present," She said as she stuck me in a stocking. "Yes, you do," She said petting Mr. Chew on the head, "Who is Mommy's big boy? Who is he?" As soon as the old lady left the true nature of Mr. Chew was revealed. He growled at me while giving me a crazy look with his eyes. He then grabbed a Alex doll and ripped it to shreds. The detached head of the doll laid on the ground a preview of what he would do to me. He then jumped and bit the bottom of the stocking.

"Nice doggy. Good doggy," I said, "Now, good boy. Down. Don't eat me. No. Good boy. Leave me alone! Don't eat me. AHhh!" Suddenly Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Elsa swung in on a line and bursted thru the window. They landed on a table in battle stance. "Santa Claus has come to town," Skipper said. "Oh, skipper," I said. The dog pulled down as it jumped to the ground sending me flying across the apartment screaming.

(Skipper's POV)

Private flew to the Christmas tree and got caught on the Star treetopper. "Help me, guys!" Private said. "This is a real predicatement private," elsa muttered. "Kowalski! Elsa! Secure the private," I shouted. "I'm on it," Kowalski said with a salute. Suddenly the dog appeared at the base of the table and started barking. "Quadruped, canine, 2:00!" "We'll need some cover fire," Kowalski said. "You think?" Elsa said. "Rico!" I shouted.

Rico kicked up a bowl of candy and shallowed all the peppermints. We knocked over the table for cover and I jumped out holding rico. I cocked his flipper like a gun and the peppermints started to fly out of Rico's mouth in rapid succession. "Kowalski. Elsa. Status!" I shouted. "We're almost there, Skipper" Elsa said as they climb up the tree. Suddenly we ran out of ammo and the dog took that change to charge us. I flung Rico into the tree and then jumped up after him rico as the dog jumped. The dog had managed to grab a string of lights the started to pulled dragging the top of the tree downward while the tree bent.

Rico started to pull decorations off the tree, "Let him have it, rico!" I said. Rico started to throw decorations at the dog to try and slow it's attack. The dog does eventually release causing the tree to quickly return to it's upright position. However it did it with so much force Private went flying out of the tape that held him and across the room. The announcer of the game the old lady was watching mirrored everything that was going on. "Ryan gets a chance…" Private flew into the kitchen knocking some food stuff in the process. "…oh! What a hit! Ryan is down!" When we got visual on private again he had he head stuck in a frozen turkey. "Holy Butterball!" I shouted.

The dog charged at Private not that he was even more tempting. "There's a loose ball on the field," the sports announcer on the Tv said. "No don't eat me!" Private shouted. "Kowalski, give me options," I said as Private ran around with the dog on his tail. Kowalski drew up a plan and showed it to me, "Skipper." "Excelente. Engage Operation Stocking Stuffer!" I said grabbing a candy cane. I jumped with the cane and used some hanging garland as a zipline. I whistled to get the dog's attention away from Private. Holding the cane above me head with one flipper and tensing the dog with the other I got into battle stance. I dog charged but I jumped at the right moment. While in the air I licked the candy cane and then stuck it to the dog's back.

Rico and Kowalski held two ends of a ribbon and then held it tight as the dog approached. The dog flew on to the Christmas tree which bent down and stopped inching from blue hair's head. "Jensen in the end zone, all by himself!" The Christmas tree flung back sending the dog flying, "Ryan drops back and fires a Hail Mary downfield!" The dog slammed into a picture, "Oh, he scores! Take me home, what a play!" The dog landed on the stocking with his name on it. "High five. Low fie. Down low. Too slow! I think our work here is done."

I stopped us when I noticed that Rico had left the group. Rico was on the back of the old lady's recliner holding an anvil over her head. "Rico." I said moving my flippers hypnotically, "She didn't see anything." Rico dropped the anvil as the game ended, "That's the game, ladies and gentlemen." I then decided to cheer the penguin up, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, boys!" I said. Rico got an excited look on his face as he asked, "Ka-boom?" "Yes, Rico. Ka-boom," I replied. There was a loud explosion as we blew the door off the place. Actually we blew the wall off the place and then the door fell over. "Come on, boys," I said as we slid off. Behind us we could here Blue hair yell, "Eek! What is all this! Mr. Chew, this is all your fault! Bad dog. You are on a big timeout."

Central Park Zoo Gate

(Private's POV)

We arrived back at the entrance to the Zoo. "Thanks for rescuing me, Skipper," I said. "Think nothing of it, young Private," Skipper replied, "It's the least we could do. You remember the penguin credo." Huh? "What does deep-frying in Bisquick have to do with any of this?" "Not that one. The other one. Never swim alone. ALONE! On Christmas. Don't you get it? Come on, people, do I have to explain this to everybody?" Elsa opened her mouth to answer, "I don't want to here it!" Skipper said. I suddenly remembered the thing that started this adventure, "Poor Ted," I said, "He's all alone on Christmas with no one to swim with." Skipper took me by the shoulder, "It's not to late, young Private. I've got a new plan to fit him in."

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Fa la la la la la la la!" "You guys. Seriously, this is the best Christmas I've ever had." "Well, there it is then," I said, "Merry Christmas for everyone." Suddenly the door bell rang, "What the…" I said. "Who could that be?" Elsa said. "Oh," Ted said, "I hope you don't mind. I invited a few friends over." "What!" I said.

Penguin Habitat

"Jingle Bells," everyone sang, "monkey smells Melmen laid an egg Marty thinks that Alex stinks and the camels say Oy Vey!"

Jingle Bells Play

Cast

Skipper: Tom McGrath

Elsa: Idina Menzel

Kowalski: Chris Miller

Private: Christopher Knights

Rico: John DiMaggio

Old Lady: Elisa Gabrielii

Ted the Polar Bear: Bill Fagerbakke

Doorman, TV Announcer: Sean Bishop

Mr. Chew: Himself

Additional Voices

Mitch Carter

Rif Hutton

Richard Miro

Holly Dorif

Hope Hevy

Lynnanne Zager


	20. Bonus episode 1: Truth Ache

Lemur Habitat

(Skipper's POV)

Maurice handed Julian a smoothie. Julian took a sip but then instantly spat it out. "Maurice! This smoothie is the yuck! Make me a better one." Maurice took the smoothie from Julian, "You got it, Your Majesty." When Julian wasn't listening Maurice said, "I'll make you a better one." He poured the smoothie into mort and then back into the cup. He then took the cherry and stuck it in his ear. He then stuck the earwax covered cherry back into the smoothie. Maurice walked up to Julian and he grabbed the cup from him. Julian took a sip and found the smoothie to be delicious…if only he knew. "Now that is a smoothie I can call groovy!" Julian said.

"That because of the secret ingredent," Maurice replied as Julian ate the cherry. Little did Maurice knew that we caught the whole incident on camera. "It's the same smoothie," Kowalski said, "just grosser…" "That's disgusting," Elsa replied. "got you Maurice," I replied. "I just don't feel right about this…" I shushed him.

Marlene's Habitat

Marlene with Spanish guiter in hand pushed the play button on her boombox. A heavy metal track blared out of the speakers. "Made a mistake when you messed with me," She sang, "Should have known better and let it be! Making dumb choices is one of your flaws! So look out, baby, here come the claws! Yeah, here come the claws! Yahoo, here come the claws" One of the strings on her guiter snapped…so I guess the claws came… "Embarrassing, Marlene. Quite embarrassing." I said. "I still don't feel right…" I double shushed him.

Gorilla Habitat

Bada and Bing were sleeping…okay just Bada was sleeping. Bing checked to make sure that his buddy was sleeping. Bing then pulled a stuffed bunny from it's hiding spot. "OK, Mr. Bunny. Time to make night-night!" He kissed the toy then pulled up his "pillow" and fell asleep. "You're so cuddly…" bing said as he sank into a deep sleep. "Bingie likes his bunny? Interesting." "Now I'm with Private," Elsa said, "this is not…" I triple shushed elsa and then shushed Private. "But I didn't…" I shushed Private again.

Penguin HQ

We unplugged all the equipment and put all the data into boxes. "Gentlemen, Operation: Sneaky-peek is a success!" "We now have sensitive intel on every animal in the zoo," Kowalski said. "But Skipper, aren't the animals our friends?" Private asked. "Young Private, a friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked yet," I replied. "That's not very friendly thinking," Private said. "I know!" I replied, "why are they attacking us!" "This collection of sordid secrets guarantees that we'll have the upper flipper when they do!" Kowalski explained as he put the last box of intel into the vault. "still holding these secrets is an awesome responsibility!" I said, "If any were to leak, it would be chaos!"

I slammed the door shut and locked a bunch of locks, "Which is why I am classifying Operation: Sneaky-peek tip-top, tippy-top-top-top secret!" "Wow!" Rico said. "that's more secrety than your delicious Monkfish Surprise Recipe!" Private said. "Exactly!" I said, "So if anyone asks…" I moved my flippers around and gave my hypnotic stare, "You didn't see anything." Suddenly their was a knocking from inside the vault. "You forgot Kowalski!" Elsa said with a facepalm. "Skipper…" Kowalski said.

Shortly…

Penguin Habitat

(Private's POV)

I stared at my feet sadly not really into the daily exercises. "One and two and three and four and…" "Private!" Skipper said taking me out of my trance, "Put a little hustle in your muscle!" "Sorry, Skipper. Didn't sleep well last night," Private said, "I kept thinking about Operation: Sneaky…" Skipper suddenly tackled me to the ground while clamping my beak shut. Skipper looked around in all directions and then said, "Private! Those words must never be spoken aloud!" "Sorry," Private said. "Tell you what," Skipper said, "skip the calisthenics and go get yourself some chow." "Aye, aye, Skipper," I said as I walked away. When Skipper thought I wasn't listening he said, "Tender-hearted tenderfoot." "Kowalski," Skipper said, "Wring that tenderness right out of him." "Aye, skipper," Kowalski said.

Penguin HQ

I sat bored as I stared at my pile of fish as I absentmindly ate them. They tasted a bit…tasteless… "Hmm…Needs a little something," I said. Suddenly I noticed a bottle of hot sauce on the table. "Hot Sauce! Perfect! That ought to give these sardines a little kick." I poured the hot sauce all over my sardines and contiuned to eat them. "mmm…not bad!"

Shortly

(Skipper's POV)

"Good workout, men!" I said. "Not all of us our men!" Elsa said. "well excuse me for not being politically correct ALL of the time!" I replied. Suddenly Kowalski saw something and shouted, "Tesla's Coil!" We found Private with fish bones and a empty bottle of hot sauce. "Please," Kowalski said rushing to him, "Tell me you didn't consume the contents of this bottle!" "I did" Private said while staring into space, "The hot sauce was very tasty." "This wasn't hot sauce!" Kowalski said while I looked on with interest.

"It was truth serum!" Kowalski replied. "You put truth serum in a hot sauce bottle?" Elsa asked with concern. "Well of course," Kowalski said, "Hot sauce is truth serum, grape jelly is sleeping gas, and Ketchup is amnesia mist." "When were you going to tell us this?" Elsa asked. Kowalski ignored Elsa and squeezed the Ketchup…Amneisa mist bottle. A poof of amnesia spray hit Kowalski, "Where was I…?" "And what's Mustard?" I asked holding up the yellow bottle. "Well, it's a tangy condiment you put on your hot dog." Kowalski squeezed and a whiff of mustardy goodness hit me in the face. "Mmm," I said, "Sounds delicious."

"Anyone else concerned that Kowalski put science experiments near our food?" Elsa said. Yeah I should talk to Kowalski about that… "Point is," Kowalski said, "For the next few hours, Private will be unable to do anything but tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Observe…" Kowalski went up to Private and asked, "Private, do you honestly like Skipper's Monkfish Surprise?" "No. It tastes like elephant sweat," Private said, "but everyone pretends to like it to spare Skipper's fragile ego." "My whole life… is a lie!" I said. "So, we've established the effectiveness of the truth serum," Kowalski said.

"OK, but this won't be a problem," I said, "I mean it's not like we have anything to hide, right?" Kowalski, Rico, and Elsa looked at me ackwardly. I turned and saw the locked vault, "Oh, yeah." "Help!" Maurice shouted. "A Desperate call for help," Kowalski said. I rushed to the ladder and pointed to the hatch, "roll out, people!" Kowalski, Rico, and elsa rushed up the ladder. Private started to climb but I stopped him, "Private, Mum's the word!" "Ok, Skipper" Private replied.

Shortly…

Maurice lead us to a popcorn cart where everyone was gathered. "I don't know how he got in, but if we don't get him out soon, he'll be buried alive!" "Why does mort always gets himself in these situations!" Elsa said. "Help!" Mort shouted as he took a bite of popcorn, "I am…" Mort ate another handful of popcorn, "Trapped!" "Ladder formation on three!" I shouted as the popcorn contiuned to rise. I started the countdown as mort started to sink, "Uno, Dos, Three!" I shouted. We stacked up in front of the cart and Kowalski flipped the lock up. As tidal wave of popcorn knocked us to the ground and sent mort safely to the pavement. Mort licked his tail, "I'm Buttery!" Mort said as everyone cheered. Julian rushed to mort and stepped on his face. Julian had a movie theater popcorn box and quickly filled it to the brim with popcorn.

"Oh, thank you, Penguins," Julian as he enjoyed the popcorn, "I was really getting worried about the popit corn." "What!" Elsa shouted, "Mort almost died and all you care about is the stupid popcorn!" "Oh," Julian said, "I was worried about mort too I guess." "Sure," Elsa said, "happy to help." "Now, If you'll excuse us…" I said. "Why the rush? Stay! Celebrate!" Julian said. "Skipper don't mess this up," Elsa whispered into my ear. "No can do," I said, "Big fish to fry!" I started to walked away only to get stopped by Marlene. "Come on! What, are you actually afraid you're gonna have some fun?"

And then the worst case scenario occurred, "No, Marlene. Skipper's afraid I'll tell everyone your embarrassing secret." "Secret? What secret?" Marlene said. "Private," Elsa said, "Keep your mouth shut!" Private ignored her and said, "That you fancy yourself a pop superstar and perform imaginary concerts every night." "Now do you guys know about that?" Marlene said, "HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!?" "Muffle the blabbermouth!" I shouted. "Why did we even bring him today!" Elsa shouted. Kowalski and Rico tackled Private to ground making sure to cover Private's mouth. Private managed to uncover his mouth and said, "No, Marlene. We haven't been spying on you."

"No private," elsa said, "don't say anything else…" "We have been spying on everyone!" Private said. Marlene gasped in shock, Roy grunted in anger, while everyone else just stared at us murderously. "We know all your secrets," Private said. I stuck a empty popcorn box over private only for him to stick his head thru the bottom, "Bing sucks his thumb." Kowalski releashed a rope and a crate dropped down on Private. Private kicked the side of the crate open and said, "Phil cheats at chess." Rico grabbed Private and I lifted up a manhole cover as Rico threw him into the sewer. Private found another manhole a few feet away, "The spider monkeys aren't even half spider!"

"oh," Julian said, "These aer very embarrassing secrets we are hearing." "Julian picks his nose," Private said as Kowalski tackled him. Julian was in fact picking his nose at the moment. Julian then realized that everyone was looking at him, "Ah! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" "Get him!" I shouted. "We shouldn't have brought him in the first place!" Elsa shouted. "Mason is really Canadian," Private said. Rico and Kowalski got ready to grab him, "burt has a…" Suddenly Burt grabbed him at the exached moment Rico and Kowalski jumped. "Oh, No you don't," burt said as he walked way, "I don't want anyone knowing about that tattoo! I was young and foolish and in…" Mason swung in on a vine and took private from burt. "Hey!' Burt shouted.

But as soon as Private arrived on the chimp's tree Roy slammed into the habitat. Private landed on top of roy hanging on to the biggest of the rhino's two horns. "Look," Roy said as he ran through the zoo, "Look, tell anybody about my Tijuana vacation and I swear, buddy boy, I'll stomp you into paste!" We rushed after the rhino in the car as he rampaged off. "Kowalski, Secure the Private!" "Aye, Skipper!" Kowalski shouted as he jumped onto roy's back. We rushed ahead of Roy as Kowalski grabbed Private and jumped. The two of them landed in the back seat, "Here he is!" suddenly Julian swinged past and grabbed Private out of the back seat. "And there he goes…"

Private landed in the lemur habitat with Julian. "Spill to me the most juiciest of the gossips!" Julian asked. "Mort loves you just for your feet," Private replied. "It's true! It's so true!" Mort shouted. "Well, Duh!" Julian said, "Come on! More with the spilling!" "And Maurice secretly…" Maurice grabbed Private before he could finish, "Ok, Thanks for coming! Bye!" Maurice said as he threw him into the bouncy. Private bounced of the bouncy and flew out of the habitat. "What was he going to say, Maurice?" Julian asked angrily. "That secretly I…um…" Maurice said, "Think that you are the greatest king that ever lived!" "Psst," Julian said, "Maurice that is no secret!"

Meanwhile Private flew overhead as we drove past, "Rico, about face!" I shouted. Rico made a 360 degree turn and drove after private. Private landed in the water in marlene's habitat. Marlene angrily pulled Private out and held him in front of her. "Ok, so all I wanna know is do you know about the…?" "Yes," Private said. "And how I like to…?" "Yes," Private replied. "With the…?" "Yes." "You know what?" Private said as she let him go, "Not cool. No, Not cool at all. Friends don't spy on friends! I am so embarrassed." "If you think that's embarrassing wait until you hear what Kowalski does when he think's nobody is watching," Private said. Kowalski used a sunction cup at the end of a fishing rod to retrieve Private. Kowalski looked at Private angrily before he jumped into the car.

"Let me guess," Elsa said, "you look at that picture of doris!" "I don't want to talk about it right now!" Kowalski shouted. I rolled my eyes and then turned to rico, "Rico, Floor it!" Rico floored it…IN REVERSE…sending the car into a wall. "Not in reverse!" I shouted. Rico floored it in the right direction and make a tight turn around a tight corner. "Well, should be smooth sailing from here," I said. "Skipper I think you spoke too soon," Elsa said. Rico looked forward and said, "woah!" In front of us where Burt and The Gorrilas, "AH!" we shouted as we dodged Burt, Roy, and Bing. We failed to notice Bada waiting until it was too late. Bade sent the car flying with one swing. As the car spun through the air I shouted, "Bail out, guys!" We ditched the car and jumped down the hatch and into penguin HQ.

As the angry mob closed in I made sure to close the hatch behind me. Kowalski was on Periscope duty, "Kowalski, status on the angry mob." "Mob still there," Kowalski said, "Mob still angry…" Suddenly the truth serum finally wore off, "Hello. What's all this then?" Private asked. "Private! Welcome back from La-La Land!" I said. "Um…Thanks. Was I gone?" "Yep," I replied. "And you told everyone about operation: sneaky peek," Elsa said. "Oh, yes. I remember. Sorry, Skipper." "Not to worry, Private," I said, "We'll just stay safely locked up in here Until this whole thing has..." Suddenly burt grabbed me with his trunk and pulled me out of the habitat. "Ah!' Rico shouted as he tried to run to get grabbed by Burt as well. "Well this is just great," elsa said as She and Kowalski got grabbed as well. "You penguins are gonna pay for violating our inalienable rights of privacy and whatnot," Bing said.

(Private's POV)

Oh dear why did I use that hot sauce? But then again if skipper never did that supid operation sneaky peek we wouldn't be in this mess! "what am I supposed to do now?" I said knowing that our friends will not go easy on them. Suddenly a bumped into a table and knocked a ketchup bottle to the ground. I picked it up vaguely remembering Kowalski explaining his different mixtures. "What's this? Amnesia spray! Fantastic!" I squeezed it and some spray come out and… I found a ketchup bottle in my flippers, "What's this? Amnesia spray! Fantastic!" I squeezed it and some spray come out and…and…um…I found a ketchup bottle in my flippers, "What's this? Amnesia spray! Fantas… tic!"

(Skipper's POV)

"Hey, should I sit on them individually?" Burt asked, "Or should I go for the group squish?" "Why drag it out?" Marlene asked, "I say one and done." "Kowalski, Options!" I said. "Get fresh air while you can!" Kowalski replied. "Ok, here we go! I'm dropping booty!" Burt said. "Forget!" Private shouted right as burt was about to sit on us. "What that? you hear something?" Burt said. "Forget!" "I hear it, too," Marlene said. "Forget," Private shouted as he flew overhead with a jetpack, "everybody! Forget!" Private let out a cloud of amnesia mist, "What…?" Marlene said, "…Am I doing?" "I'm feeling a little discombobulated here." Bada said. And then…wait why are we tied up? "I'm kinda dizzy myself," Burt said, "I'm gonna sit down right here." And then the elephant sat down…ON TOP OF US! "What have we done to deserve this?" Kowalski asked. "Watch where you park that thing, Pachyderm!" I shouted. "Sorry!" Burt said as he untied us, "Didn't see you there."

"What are we doing here?" I said. "I have…no idea," elsa said. "I dunno," Rico said. "I can't…remember," Kowalski said. Julian picked his nose and then said, "I remember. It is a party! A party for me! A me-esta, if you will!" "A you-esta! Yah!" Mort said. "Now where are my gifts?" Julian demanded, "present me with the presents, already!" We all groaned at julian unaware that private landed a few feet away on top of the clock tower. Private surveyed the zoo with a satisfied look on his face.

Shortly…

Penguin HQ

(Private's POV)

Skipper joined Kowalski and elsa at the table with a mug of coffee. "You know, It's weird," Kowalski said, "I can't remember a thing from the last week." "me neither," Elsa said. Skipper took a sip of coffee and said, "If it was worth remembering, we'd remember it." I walked away and table and towards rico who was jamming out to something on his headphones. "Rico," I asked, "might I have a stick of TNT?" "Yep!" Rico said before hacking up a lit stick of TNT.

"Thanks!" I said before walking to the vault. I quickly opened the vault and threw the TNT into it. I then closed the door quickly before the TNT exploded. The explosion wiped out all evidence that Operation Sneaky Peek ever occurred. The explosion shook the base and caught the attention of Skipper, Kowalski, and Elsa. Skipper looked up from his coffee and said, "Private, What was that?" "Oh Nothing, Skipper!" I said, "Just my little secret." Kowalski, Elsa, and Skipper looked at each other with surprised expressions.

(The Penguins Of Madagascar Theme Plays)

The End

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski

John Dimaggio: Rico/Burt/Bada

James Patrick Stuart: Private

Danny Jacobs: King Julian/Roy

Nicole Sullivan: Marlene

Kevin Michael Richardson: Maurice/Bing

Conrad Vernon: Mason

And

Andy Richter as Mort


	21. Bonus Episode 2: Command Crisis

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

An Alarm Blared as we ran to our battle stations. "Skipper, we're picking up an outgoing airborne target," Private said. "It's on a north by southwest heading," Kowalski said as he operated our TV in Rader mode, "Air speed two and a half knots." "Altitude is four meters and climbing fast… five meters…six…" I slapped Private, "Private, you know how I feel about the metric system," I said, "We go with feet and inches." "Right…" Elsa said. "Identifying target now," Kowalski said, "It looks like we have another Runaway Red on our hands, Skipper." "Why is it always the red ones?" I said.

outside a red balloon was out of reach of a young yad, "My balloon!" The boy started to cry but we got into action. Kowalski standing on top of the fence in our habitat and tossed a line over to Private. Private who was standing on a well across of out habitat caught it. Kowalski and Private tied both ends of the rope. The rope was attached to a bucket which Kowalski and Private pulled back. Rico climbed into the bucket and grabbed onto the ropes. The balloon floated into the air in front of us.

"On My mark," I said waiting a few seconds, "Now!" Private and Kowalski releashed the bucket and launched rico into the air. Rico flew throught the air and landed on top of the balloon. His weight caused the balloon to start to head back towards the ground. Before Rico slammed into a wall we with under him with a piece of fabric. The balloon bounced and Rico put the string attached to it back into the boy's hand.

Shorty…

Private, Kowalski, Rico, and, Elsa celebrated by high-oneing each other. "Yeah!" Kowalski and Rico shouted. "Lady and Gentlemen," I said, "today's operation was a success." "Ohhhh! Yah! Yeah!" Everyone shouted. "However, I have to ask… Are we ready for The Big One?"

"The Big One?" Private asked. "El Grande Enchilada," I replied. "yum," Rico said. "Not the eating kind of enchilada. The in-your-face, knock-you-on-your-posterior kind of enchilada. "So," Elsa said, "It's not actually food?" "Elsa, we don't know what it actually is." I said. "Then how can we know if we're ready for it?" Kowalski asked. "That's what today is all about," I said. "The Big One's today?" Private asked. "Affirmative," I pulled out the calendar with today circled, "The Big One is coming today."

A dramatic urgent clock noise seemed to hang in the air. "At around noon-ish," I said. Everyone looked at the clock as the urgent clock noise seemed to repeat. "Fortunately, I have spend months…Preparing for The Big One. And when my plan was complete, I knew what I had to do," I explained, "The plan was secured in a lock box. And, under the cover of darkness, I chose a top-secret location, at which I buried the top-secret plan. A remote area of the zoo…where no human or animal ever goes."

Kowalski took a look at the map, "Until, of course, they complete construction of the new Children's Zoo." "what?" I said. "That's where the new Children's zoo is going to be," Kowalski replied. "Groundbreaking is today," Elsa said. "Blast!" I shouted as I threw the map to the ground.

Children's Zoo construction Site

(Kowalski's POV)

We peeked out from the side of a bush to find workers and construction equipment on site. "We only have four hours until The Big One," I said. "We need those plans," Skipper said. "Perhaps a diversion," Elsa said. "Look! It's live at Five's Chuck Charlies! From the telly!" Private shouted. Chuck Charles was standing in front of a camera with a microphone, "We're here at the Central Park Zoo for the groundbreaking of the new Children's Zoo…" "There's our diversion," Elsa said.

We went to the TV van to find the back doors unlocked. "I'm going in!" Skipper shouted. Skipper jumped into the back of the news van closing the doors behind him. "Do you think Skipper needs back up?" Private asked. "Our Skipper?" I asked. Suddenly a bunch of loud sounds came from inside the van. Their were sparks and electric light as the van shook. A crash could be heard inside the van, "Skipper?" Elsa asked. "Awaiting orders," I said. "Oh, Boy," Rico said. "we must get him out of there!" Private shouted, "What should be do?"

"Commence Operation…get Skipper out the locked van?" I said. "The name needs work," Elsa said, "but let's do it!" Rico hacked up a bomb while I got out my lockbreaking tools. Rico and I ran into each other and Private jumped and slammed into the back of the van. "What was that?" Private asked, "You were supposed to catch me." Elsa rolled her eyes while I say, "No, we were supposed to pick the lock," I said. "Boom! Boom! Boom!" Rico said. "This is hopeless," Elsa said.

Suddenly we heard a noise from inside the van followed by a flash of light. The satellite dish on top of the van turned in the opposite direction. The Door flipped opened and Skipper fell out and a microphone landed on top of him. "Skipper!" Private shouted. "OK," Chuck said as he rounded the corner, "Who hid my hair spritz?" We quickly got Skipper out of sight as the reporter when to the van. "Hey, what happened in here?"

3 hours until The Big One

Penguin HQ

(Private's POV)

I woke Skipper up with a open can of sardines. "Are you all right, Skipper?" Elsa asked. Suddenly Skipper stood up and pushed us all out of the way. "Get out of my shot," He said before running off to the wall microphone in flipper. "This is Chuck Charles, with your late breaking local news," Skipper said to the wall. "Is he talking to the wall?" Kowalski asked. "Something horrible happened inside that news van," I said. "I wonder," Kowalski said.

Shortly…

"Theoretically, it's possible the electrical receptors in Skipper's brain picked up the signals from that van and reprogrammed his functional sensors to mimic the patterns of behavior shown on the broadcasts," Kowalski explained breathlessly. "You mean?" I asked. "Yes," Kowalski replied, "I think we can safely say that Skipper is stricken with…Anchormanesia." "I'm Chuck Charles and we're your Live at Five news team," Skipper said. "Gil Force with weather," Skipper said. Skipper went to Kowalski and said, "Scooter Alvarez on sports." Skipper went inside the tv and pulled Rico in as well, "and, as always, my co-anchor Bonnie Chang." "Bonnie Chang?" Rico and Elsa said.

"But The Big One is coming!" I shouted pointing at the clock. "Don't remind us," elsa replied. "We still need those plans! And, even if we get the plans," I said, "We still need Skipper to be Skipper!" Kowalski hit a button on the wall and a panel with chemicals appeared. "All Right," Kowalski said, "I will randomly combine liquids and powders until I find a cure!" "This could take a while," Elsa replied sarcastically.

2 Hours until The Big One

"I'm with the Live at Five news team here on the scene," Skipper said. "You are a penguin," I said. "How's that weekend forecast, Gil?" "I'm Private," I said as I waddled past Skipper "Look, I waddle. And you waddle, too. Because you're a…" "Chuck Charles! And I know the news!"

1 hour 15 minutes Until The Big One

Penguin habitat

"Look!" I said as I jumped into the water, "Penguins Swim!" "Well, Gil, looks like another wet…" Skipper took a step and fell into the water. Oh I forgot Chuck Charles can't swim! I dived into the water and got Skipper on to the island. I performed CPR and revived Skipper. "…and that's the news!" Suddenly Kowalski and Rico appeared, "Status report?" Kowalski asked. "Still Chuck Charles," I said. "And the Anchormanesia Cure is a bit behind schedule," Kowalski said. Suddenly the clock toiled and, "We only have one hour!" "Yeah," Kowalski said, "I need at least 7,000. Years."

Suddenly Rico started to frantically speak in Riconese. "Don't worry, Rico. Skipper's…" Suddenly I looked down and found a cinderblock where Skipper was. "…Gone?"

About thirty minutes until The Big One

Lemur habitat

"Here's your Live at Five exclusive interview with…" "KING JULIAN," Julian said, "Yes, but you can call me King Julian." "Do you have any comment about the rumors?" Skipper asked. "Eh, What Rumors?" Julian asked. "Don't play coy," Skipper said, "We all know what they're saying about your royal family." "Lies! All Lies!" Julian shouted before using his hand to cover the "camera", "This interview is over!" Skipper made a slashy motion across his throat and said, 'And we're… out."

"Fantastic interview,' Skipper said. "Well, thank you…" Julian said. Julian pulled out a bowl full of fruit, "Care for some fruit? It is tasty and nice. Except maybe the grapes. I'm not 100 percent on those." "Could your grapes be poisoning you?" Skipper said, "Find out at Five. And We're…out!" "Oh news I could use," Julian said. "Let's not be running off," I said as Kowalski, Rico, and I escorted him home. As we left the lemur habitat Skipper said, "Chuck Charles has a…"

20 minutes until The Big One

Penguin HQ

Kowalski, Elsa, and I paced the room while Skipper and Rico were on a table. "The technical term for our situation is doneski," Kowalski explained. Skipper looked at Rico's Mohawk, "Bonnie, are you doing something different with your hair? I like it!" Rico smiled at this comment as he looked at his Mohawk. "Skipper would want us to go get those plans," I said. "But how can we do that when Skipper…"

Suddenly Skipper put a new desk in front of Kowalski and said, "Now over to Scooter Alvarez with the highlights and the lowlights." Kowalski stood up and shouted, "I am not Scooter Alvarez! I don't even know what a Scooter Alvarez is!" "OK, We're just going to have to…to do it without him," I said. "But…" Kowalski said. "I know," Elsa said, "But what choice do we have?" "Skipper would want us to carry on without him," I added. "Keep an eye on Scooter. He's not quite himself today." "No, I'm here with these scores or my name's not scooter Alvarado," Kowalski said. "Alvarez," Skipper corrected. "exactly," Kowalski said.

"Ok," I said turning to skipper, "We're going to go out for awhile, Chuck." 'Um," I said, "so you just stay here in the…um…" "studio," Elsa whispered. "Oh right," Private said, "Yeah stay in the…studio." We then left and headed towards the children's zoo construction site.

15 minutes until The Big One

Children's Zoo construction Site

(Kowalski's POV)

"According to the map, We should be digging…" I said before looking at the construction site, "Over there." In the middle of the site were all the workers and equipment was gathered? Good Golly Wally… "With all this construction," Private said, "there are too many witnesses." "Must think," I said. "What would Skipper do?" Elsa said. "Precariously perch himself high atop the crane?" I said. "I don't see how that would help," Private said.

"Oh, It won't. But that is what Skipper's doing," I said gesturing to the crane. Skipper was perched high above the site with a microphone in hand. "This is your Live at Five Eye in the Sky," Skipper said. "He is not making this easy," Elsa said. "Nope," I replied. "Easy?" Private said, "Was it easy for Manfredi, Johnson when that undersea escape tunnel turned out to be the business end of a beluga whale? They couldn't even speak for a month." "And even then, it was gibberish," I added. "So, if this is going to be hard, that's fine with me," Private said.

Private held out his flipper. Rico held out his flipper on top of Private's and said, "Yeah!" "Fine," Elsa said. "Let's do this thing!" I shouted, "And all other things required of us." Elsa, Rico, Private, and I climbed up the crane and got skipper. We then went down the crane's cable to return to the ground. We then went to the bulldozer and Rico knocked out the operator. "Can you describe to the folks at home how you're feeling right now?" Skipper asked. "Urgh," was the response. Rico push the unconscious man out of sight. "You heard it here first," Skipper said, "This is Chuck Charles reporting."

We all climbed into the Dozer. While Private and Rico figured out the controls I got to work hotwiring the dozer. But then I forgot what to do, "Do I connect the red one to the blue one…or the blue one to the red one…" "Is there a difference?" Elsa said. "I dunno," Rico replied. "That's the sort of thing Skipper would normally decide," Private replied.

Skipper was looking at his reflection in the window, "Be honest with me," Skipper said, "Do you like my good side…or my even better side?" "But there isn't anything normal about this…" Private said. "Prehaps if I bypass the…""Kowalski," elsa said, "Just wing it!" Elsa then took the wires from me and connect the blue one to the red one…or did she connect the red one to the blue one? Suddenly the dozer roared to life and went out of control. "Stop!" Private shouted before losing his balance and landing on a button.

The dozer went forward and lowered the front digger into the ground. The dirt got lifted into the air before the hydrolics got stuck. Private and Rico went to the edge of the hole. Private looked down and saw the lockbox sticking out of the dirt. "I see the plans!" Private shouted as they rushed into the hole, "Come on, we have to hurry!" Rico hacked up some spoons and the two of them started to dig. Elsa and I joined them and helped Private pull out the box. "Got it!" Private shouted. "Yes!" I said as Private, Elsa, Rico and I high-oned. "Yes!" Skipper said, "What did we do?"

"How should I know who moved the dozer?" A worker asked. Suddenly the dozer roared back to life. "Our top story: Chuck Charles and the news team get buried alive," Skipper said as the hole got filled back in.

"Well at least we saved the top-secret plans," I said. "Well that's a positive," Elsa said. "Althought it might have been preferable to not be buried alive with them," Private said. Rico said something in Riconese, "Yes, Rice, it is just about four-ish," I said. "Then we'd better check out Skipper's top-secret plan," Private said. Rico hacked up a paper-clip, bent it, and used it to unlock the lockbox. Rico took out a tape recorder and placed it in front of us.

"What?" Private said. "Well this is anti-climatic," Elsa muttered. Rico hit the play button and Skipper's voice came out of the speaker. "Is the team ready for The Big One? We shall see…" "Afraid not," Private said. "But what is it?" Elsa said. "Some sort of natural disaster?" I asked. The recording answered that question, "You might think it might be some sort of natural disaster, but you'd be wrong!" we all looked around in confusion as the recording contiuned.

"No, The Big One is the greatest challenge of all," Skipper's voice explained, "What happens if one member of the team is out? What if we didn't have young Private's heart…" private smiled as the recording moved on, "or Kowalski's Brains or Elsa's no-nosense attitude or Rico's appetite for reckless destruction?" "I dunno," Rico said as he polished one of his bombs.

"I suppose that would be bad," Private said. "Or what if the team leader was inexplicitly like a pompous anchorman?" Suddenly Skipper took off his tie and said, "What if? Indeed." "Yes," I said, "What if in…OH…" "Wait a minute," Elsa said. "You were faking it!" Private shouted. "bingo," Skipper replied. "It was all a test?" I said. "And the team came thru!" Skipper replied.

"Hazzah!" Skipper shouted. "Hazzah!" We all repeated. "We're ready for the big one!" Private shouted. "Yes we are!" Skipper replied, "We're also running out of Oxygen." Rico suddenly started to choke due to lack of oxygen. "Kowalski give me options!" Skipper said. "Rico sets an explosive charge under this…blasting it straight up thru dirt and rock," I said. "and we hang on to it!" Private added. "Oh," Skipper said, "sounds like a wild ride. Rico!"

Rico hacked up a lit stick of dynamite and stuck it under the lockbox. The five of us then jumped on top of it. The explosive exploded. At the survive the workers were debating, "I don't get how a bozedozer just turns on by it self?" we burst out of the ground on the lockbox and landed back in the penguin pool.

We all jumped onto the concret island in celebration. "Woo-hoo!" Rico said as we high-oned each other. "We did it!" Private said. "Yes!" Elsa said. "We kicked Big One's butt!" I shouted. Skipper pulled the microphone out one last time, "And we're out!"

(The Penguins Of Madagascar Theme Plays)

The End

Cast

Tom McGrath: Skipper

Idina Menzel: Elsa

Jeff Bennett: Kowalski/Chuck Charles

John Dimaggio: Rico/Construction Worker

James Patrick Stuart: Private

Danny Jacobs: King Julian

Tara Strong: Little Boy


	22. More stories

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
